iWill Survive
by pancake2
Summary: Sam and Freddie are 24. They had dated for several years and had eventually gotten married. Now, Sam finds out she is pregnant. How will Freddie survive nine months with a pregnant Sam Benson?
1. Just The Beginning

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): Yay! It's a new story! But this isn't just an ordinary new story… It's my first collaboration! Thanks so much, randomness 101-Seddie Fan! You are awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: Yep. I own iCarly. I also am a unicorn! (Sarcasm intended for both)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Just The Beginning**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I figured it was just going to be another normal day. Chiz, was I wrong!

I heard the elevator ding as it opened to the third floor of Bushwell Plaza. I exited and walked towards my apartment - 3H.

I opened the door only to see Sam standing there in the middle of the living room, staring at the door. I had no idea how long she could have been standing there.

I walked over to her and greeted her the way I always do when I come home from work, with a quick peck on the lips.

She just stared at me, biting her lip, something she always does if there's something on her mind. She also had a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Sam, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Freddie, there's something I need to tell you..." she started.

"Go on." I urged, having not the slightest clue what was on her mind.

"Well... Uh, it's just that... That..." She stuttered, looking towards the white toes of her bright green Converse.

"That?" I tried to get her attention.

"That... I, uh..." She clearly didn't want to tell me whatever it was that she had on her mind.

"Sam, come on..." I urged.

"Well, I... Uh, I found something out this morning..." She started, looking almost as though she were on the verge of tears. This must _really_ be bothering her...

"Which is..." I urged on.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before words could come out, she burst into tears.

I tried to comfort her by simply wrapping my arms around her and embracing her in a hug.

"Sam, whatever this is, I think that telling me will make you feel better..." I told her, pretty unsure of what exactly to do... Sam hasn't cried in front of me since God knows when!

"Freddie," She sobbed.

"What?" I asked her, hoping there was some way I could help her feel better.

She took a step back, took a deep breath and looked me strait in the eyes. Whatever this was, it was serious.

"I don't really know how to say this... But I'm gonna try..." Sam started.

"Okay..." I replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Go on." I urged.

"Well... I, uh..." She stared out the window, focused on something far off in the distance.

"Sam?" I tried to bring her back to the conversation we were having.

"I... I... Am..." She stuttered.

"You are..." I tried to grab her attention.

It was what she said next that shocked me.

"I'm pregnant" Sam squeaked.

My eyes opened widely and my jaw dropped slightly.

What truly stumped me was how worried she had been before. It seemed almost as though she thought that if she told me, the world would stop spinning.

I guess I probably looked pretty odd just standing there, mouth agape, because before I knew it, Sam was waving her hands in front of my face.

"Hello-o? Did you hear me? Do I need to repeat what I just said?" she asked me.

I shook my head coming out of my state of shock.

"No, Sam, I heard you." I stated, the tone in my voice making it evident that I was still in a slight state of shock.

There was another awkward silence.

"But wait, why did you seem so worried before? You know you can tell me anything, I won't get mad at you, and you know that." I questioned, truthfully wondering her reason for being so worried.

"Because... I... I was afraid that..." She started as she twiddled her thumbs.

"You were afraid that what?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to make her tell me.

"That... That..." She stuttered.

"That?" I urged.

"That you wouldn't love me anymore!" Sam started bawling again.

I wrapped my arms around her again, embracing her in another hug. I have a feeling that this sort of thing is gonna happen a lot over the next nine months... It's gonna be so weird with Sam being... Just, not Sam...

"Sam, I love you, and I always will," I told her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She just kept sobbing. She's not gonna be herself for a long time...

"I know, but... but..." She said through sobs.

"Sam, it's alright" I said, giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

She finally stopped crying nearly ten minutes later. There was a kind of awkward silence.

"Sam, when I told you I actually_ liked _our first kiss, did you doubt my love for you then?" I asked her.

"No..." She replied.

"And the first time I asked you on a date, even though you slapped me, did you doubt my love for you then?"

"No," She laughed a little, remembering that day.

"Did you doubt my love for you the day that I asked you to officially be my girlfriend?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

"No..." She sighed.

"What about the day I proposed to you? Did you doubt my love for you then?" I questioned, fully knowing what her response would be.

"No," She replied, glancing sheepishly toward the ground.

"And the day we got married, did you doubt my love for you then?" I asked, seeing no point in doing so, as we both knew the answer.

"No... But what does all that stuff have to do with right now?" She asked.

"If you never doubted my love for you any of those times, why doubt it now?" I asked her.

"Because... Because... I don't know!" She nearly cried.

"Sam, I love you. I always will. No matter what." I said just before I kissed her passionately.

"I know," She smiled.

One minute, she doubts my love for her, then the next minute, she admits that she knows I love her more than anyone has ever loved anyone else before... Okay then... These are gonna be a weird nine months...

I'm thinking that before this whole ordeal is over, my life is gonna totally flip-flop. One day, she'll be crying her eyes out for no good reason, the next day, she'll probably be full of energy and she'll be racing randomly around the apartment, then the day after that, she might be mad at me for no reason... I'm pretty sure that over the next nine months, my arm or my leg will be broken _at_ _least_ once, I'll have seen Sam cry her eyes out half a gazillion times, and Lewbert will call a hundred times complaining that Sam needs to stop running around the building...

All in all, these are gonna be a rough nine months. But I know one thing.

I will survive.

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N(pancake2): Hope you guys like it so far! I don't really know if the baby is gonna be a boy or a girl yet… You guys can decide! In your review, just say which you think it should be :) **

**A/N(randomness 101-Seddie Fan): Hi guys! I'm collaborating AGAIN! lol Hope you like it so far! Pancake2 wrote most of it, but I added the 'Hopefully' part. And I beta'd it! Yeah, that's all I did. I'll do more in the next chapter :) Please review! PLEASE! Just do it XD Nike probably owns that... whatever. Well, BYE! TTYL!****  
****LOVE ALWAYS,****  
****-randomness**


	2. Telling Carly

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): So in this chapter, there are a couple references to iCarly episodes… One is from iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, the other is from iLook Alike – Can you catch them?**

**Disclaimer: Hi! I'm Dan Schneider! Yeah… No, I'm not… I lied XD **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Telling Carly**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Thanks for watching iCarly!" Carly shouted.

Yep, we still do iCarly. 'Cause what's weird about three twenty-four-year-olds doing a web-show that they started when they were thirteen? Okay, yeah, that is weird... Oh well!

"Aaand... We're clear!" I announced as I set my camera down.

Sam was staring at me. She had decided she was going to tell Carly what she had told me... Neither of us were sure if she'd take it well.

"Sam? Hello?" Carly asked as she waved her hands in front of Sam's face.

"Oh, what?" She asked.

"Why were you staring at Freddie? I mean I know you guys are married..." She paused, obviously still not being able to wrap her finger around that idea, "But I don't think that means that you have to stare at him for no reason..."

I knew why she had been staring at me.

"I can answer that question for you," I smirked, figuring it would bother Sam... I was right, because her eyes widened, and she ran over to me, trying to put her hand over my mouth to keep me from talking, to no avail. "She was staring at me because she's afraid to tell you that she's-" I was cut off as Sam pushed me onto the ground, giving up on simply using her hand to silence me, and kissed me just to make me shut up.

"Guys, can you save the make-out session for when you're _at home_?" Carly complained.

"Sorry..." Sam stated, standing up and glancing toward the ground sheepishly.

"And what are you afraid to tell me?" Carly asked.

"Ummm..." Sam started.

"Sam, you said you were going to tell her _today_!" I reminded her as I stood up.

"I've been your best friend since we were _eight_, Sam, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me whatever this is!" Carly assured her.

"You promise you won't be mad?" Sam asked.

"I promise." Carly said.

"I'm... Uhh... I am..." Sam stuttered.

"Come on, Sam, you don't need to take as long as it took to tell me." I reminded her.

"What if I want to?" she challenged.

"Do you want to?" I challenged back.

"Maybe," she said, obviously not wanting to let me win.

"GUYS!" Carly interrupted our bickering.

We both looked at her.

"Sam, come on, tell me!" She urged.

"Fine, just don't flip out," Sam paused only long enough for Carly to nod her head. She then continued with the news that _I_ still had a somewhat hard time believing, "I'm pregnant."

Carly's smile went to a look of pure shock.

"What?" she asked, obviously not believing her ears.

"I am-" Sam started.

"No, no, I heard you..." Carly quietly cut her off.

And the room went dead-silent for about ten seconds.

"Oh my God!" Carly screamed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Carly, who are you calling?" Sam asked, a worried tone in her voice.

Carly pressed three digits. She isn't seriously calling 911, is she?

"911, what is you emergency?" the operator asked loudly.

Yep, she is.

"My two best friends are insane!" Carly screamed in response.

"M'am, please calm down," the operator reasoned.

"How the chiz am I supposed to calm down?" Carly screamed.

"Why do you think your friends are insane?" The operator asked, obviously annoyed.

"Carly, just hang up the phone!" Sam ran towards Carly, trying to grab her phone.

"Uhh, for starters, they like, act like they hate each other most of the time, but somehow-" Carly was cut off by the operator.

"M'am, please stop yelling." She requested.

"I will not stop yelling!" Carly screamed. She then continued on, "So as I was _saying_... They act like they hate each other, yet somehow they are _married_! And now, Sam is saying that she-" Carly continued to scream.

"Carly!" Sam cut her off, "Don't tell her! Just hang up!"

"Sam said that she is _pregnant_!" Carly screamed into the phone.

"Aw, that's it!" Sam yelled, charging towards Carly, and jumping to grab her phone.

"Okay, I think you need to calm down, m'am, this really is nothing for _you_ to be worried about..." The operator sighed.

"Yes it is!" Carly argued.

"_You're_ insane!" The operator said just before hanging up.

"Carly! What was that for?" Sam screamed.

"Girls, calm down," I sighed.

Spencer came running into the studio.

"I heard yelling! What happened?" He asked. _How_ he hadn't heard _what_ Carly said, I have not the slightest clue.

"Sam's pregnant!" Carly screamed. Sam smacked her forehead, figuring that it couldn't get any worse.

She obviously figured wrong, because we heard a loud crash, and when we looked at Spencer, we learned that he had passed out. Oh, joy...

"Spencer? Hello? Spence?" I asked, shaking him.

"Oh my God!" Carly screamed as she ran around the room.

"Sam, can you go to the kitchen and get a wet towel?" I asked her.

"Can I get ham when I go down there?" she asked. Of course she wants ham...

"Sure, just eat it up here; we don't need to wait so long to help Spencer." I told her.

"Okay," she smiled before entering the elevator.

Ten minutes later the elevator opened and Sam walked out, a towel in one hand, and a rather large piece of ham in the other.

"Took you long enough," I sighed.

"Where's Carly?" She asked.

"Over in the corner, hyperventilating," I replied as though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

She handed me the towel, and I laid it on Spencer's forehead.

As he regained consciousness, he glanced around the room.

"Why is Carly hyperventilating in the corner?" was his only question.

"Do you remember what Carly told you?" I asked him, not sure if I wanted to flat out tell him, in fear of what Sam might do to me.

"Uhh, she said something about Sam..." he mumbled.

Then his eyes widened, obviously remembering _what_ Carly had said about Sam... He looked over towards Sam.

"Wait, now I remember... Carly told me that Sam is-" He started before Sam cut him off.

"Okay, we all know it, stop freaking out about it!" she complained.

"Aww, is my Sammy _scared_?" I teased her.

"No," she growled.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," she retorted.

"Positive?" I asked.

"Positive," she repeated.

"Are you lying?" I challenged.

"No," she stated, her tone of voice not very convincing.

"What if you were lying?" I asked.

"What if I was?" she challenged back.

"I asked _you_." I smirked.

"And I asked _you_!" she returned.

"Guys! Will you quit with the bickering?" Spencer complained.

"He started it!" Sam pointed at me, just like a five-year-old would.

"If I go downstairs, can I trust that you guys won't set anything on fire?" Spencer asked.

"No promises," Sam smirked.

Spencer left, and I realized that Carly was standing right next to us.

"Are you done freaking out?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh." Carly replied.

I looked at Carly and noticed that she had a huge smile on her face.

"Carly? What are you smiling at?" I asked her.

"You guys are gonna be parents!" She squealed. Wow, her mood can change fast… _girls._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam sighed.

"But it's so sweet!" Carly exclaimed.

The room went silent for a little bit.

"But I still think it's irresponsible that you guys-" Carly started.

"Okay! We get it!" Sam interrupted her. "But we _are_ twenty-four! It's not like we're sixteen!"

"But still..." Carly sighed.

"And don't act like you aren't guilty!" Sam exclaimed. Carly's face turned several shades of red.

"So?" She asked.

"So, you aren't even dating that guy anymore! Freddie and I are _married_!" Sam yelled.

"Aw, whatever," Carly mumbled.

"Aw, whatever," Sam mocked.

"You know, if I were recording this, it would be comedic _gold_!" I smirked.

"You better not have recorded this!" Sam threatened.

"Oh I didn't..." I lied. I have a little voice recorder in my pocket...

I had only forgotten that when it ran out of memory, it beeped... And it was almost out of memory...

The room was almost silent, and that's when it decided that it wanted to run out of memory.

It was quiet, but Sam heard it.

"Freddie, what was that?" She asked, coming closer to me, backing me up against the wall.

"Uh, nothing..." I lied again. Unfortunately, Sam can read right through my lies.

"Are you sure?" She sounded dead-serious.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"So you expect me to think that there was just some random beeping noise?" She grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Sam, what are you doing to Freddie?" Carly asked from halfway across the room.

"He recorded what we were just saying!" Sam yelled. She yanked on my shirt collar, "Now," she pulled me closer, "he's," she pulled me even closer, "gonna," she pulled me again, "_pay_!" she looked furious.

In that moment, I really didn't know what would happen. Sam hasn't been this angry since the day I actually won a bet that I had with her…

"Sam?" I asked, my voice sounded extremely worried. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hand me the voice recorder, and no one gets hurt!" She hissed.

I gave up on lying, pulled the recorder out of my pocket, and tossed it onto the ground.

And as for the "no one gets hurt" part of that deal, it was a lie. Sam twisted my arm around, _hard_!

"Aghh! Sam! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" I cried.

"I lied," she smirked.

"I think my arm is broken!" I yelled.

"Wimp," She muttered.

"It _really_ hurts!" I exclaimed.

"Well, isn't that great for you?" She smirked.

"No! I'm serious! I think my arm is _broken_!" I screamed.

"Do I need to call 911 again?" Carly asked.

"Yes!" I screamed.

She pulled her phone out again. I _really_hope that the same operator doesn't pick up!

I couldn't actually hear the operator this time, but that was probably due to my screaming. I forgot how bad it hurts when your arm is broken…

"Yeah, uh, my friend here, uh, I think his arm is broken…" Carly said into the phone.

"Uh huh," Carly nodded. I had no idea as to what the operator was saying.

"Okay," she hung up the phone.

"I heard more yelling, did you set something on fire?" Spencer ran into the room.

"I think Sam broke my arm!" I screamed.

"The 911 lady said that you need to go to the hospital to have your arm x-rayed…" Carly said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, captain obvious!" I screamed.

"No need to yell…" Carly sounded hurt.

"It's not my fault that my arm hurts like chiz!" I shouted.

"Freddie, calm down." Spencer said.

"But my arm hurts!" I whined.

"Ugh, can we take the nub to the E.R. already so he stops complaining?" Sam asked.

"Let's go!" Spencer shouted.

We all got into the elevator. I glared a Sam. She just smiled back. I should have never brought that recorder with me…

When we got to the garage, we all got in Spencer's car, and drove to the hospital. The entire way there, all I could think about was how much my arm hurt. And how right I had been when I predicted that my arm would be broken.

And four hours later, I had a cast on my arm, and we were finally on our way back to Bushwell.

"Sam, do you think that there's something that you need to say to Freddie?" Carly asked from the front seat.

"No," Sam mumbled.

"Well there is," Carly stated flatly.

"Fine!" Sam threw her arms in the air. "I'm sorry I broke your arm." She said very quietly.

"What was that?" I asked her, just hoping to get under her skin.

"I said I'm sorry," she mumbled again.

"I didn't hear you." I smirked.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She screamed, giving up.

"Better," I smiled.

We finally got to Bushwell. We went to the lobby.

And we saw the one person who was probably the worst person to see right now.

My mom.

* * *

**A/N(pancake2): Did you catch the references? If you did, leave what you think they were a review! :D Also, I **_**still**_** don't know if the baby is gonna be a boy or a girl… Only one person said it should be a girl… No one said it should be a boy… I think I need more than one person's opinion before making that decision… So leave a review with your opinion! Please? My puppy wants you to! Make her happy so she can wag her cute little tail! :D**

**A/N(randomness 101-Seddie Fan):**  
**Hey guys. I think we fixed the spacing issue… I think. Poor Freddie, right? Broken arm :( I wonder who Mrs. B will yell at more, Sam or Freddie? XD Review! It makes Pancake2 and me happy! :)**


	3. Apologies First, Explanations Later

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): Sorry for the long wait! Thanksgiving break kinda threw me off track… XD But I actually came up with a lot of this while on break and wrote almost the whole thing (but since then, randomness added more to it so now it's even funnier :D) in purple pen in a notepad that's smaller than my hand! It's in the shape of a heart! (And it's purple! How perfect for a Seddie story! LoL XD) I think I got it like five years ago from Justice or Limited Too or something XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I own iCarly? Of course not! Do I wish that I owned iCarly? Of course! Any more questions with totally obvious answers? No? Good! Now enjoy the story and stop reading my annoyingly long disclaimer! XD**

* * *

**Chapter three: Apologies First, Explanations Later**

**(Freddie's POV)**

No! Not my mom. _Anyone_ but my mom.

Carly, Spencer, Sam and I just walked into the lobby, and the _one _person there just _had_ to be my mom.

And, of course, I have a cast on my arm, so it's obvious that it's broken. Not to mention, it's one in the morning! Oh yeah, and on top of _that_, Sam and I are going to be parents soon! That's _just_ what my mom needs to hear…

"Freddie! What happened to your arm?" She ran over, worried as ever.

"I'm fine, Mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Well _how_ did your arm get broken?" She asked again.

Aw, great, now I have to make up some crazy excuse, 'cause who knows what she would do if she found out that Sam did it.

"I, uh, I tripped, and uh, fell on my arm…?" I lied, making it sound more like a question. It was a terrible lie, but apparently it was good enough for my mom.

"Were you wearing open-toed shoes?" She asked. Sometimes her level of paranoia is frightening…

"No, Mom, I just tripped!" I fake-assured her.

"Okay, just call me if you need help with anything…" She put her hand on my arm, and I winced in pain, but I tried not to let her notice that I did.

"Okay, bye…" I walked slowly towards the stairs, motioning for the others to come with. They slowly followed, but as soon as we got past the area of the stairs that could be seen from the lobby, we sprinted all the way to the eighth floor.

"Your mom is _nuts_, Freddo!" Spencer panted.

"I realized that a _long_ time ago, Spencer." I rolled my eyes.

We all walked into Spencer's apartment. Yeah, that's right, _Spencer's_apartment. Not Carly and Spencer's apartment. Spencer's apartment. Carly moved into her own apartment a couple years ago, she said she needed to 'See more of the world' but it actually ended up being more like 'See more of Bushwell Plaza.' But I guess that's Carly for you.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Carly began to say something.

"Why did you lie to your mom?" she asked me. As if it isn't obvious.

"And _I'm_ the blonde one!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well Carly, let's see; Sam just broke my arm." I glared at her, but this time, I actually saw a hint of guilt. I continued my explanation, "It's about one o'clock in the morning, and if _that_isn't enough to make my mom go _completely_ insane, we could've explained more of the story to her, and doing _that_ would require telling her that Sam is pregnant! Now let's just _imagine_ how my mom would react to learning _that_!"

"She's gonna find out eventually…" Carly trailed off.

"Exactly. Eventually, that doesn't have to mean right now."

"The sooner you tell her, the sooner you don't have to worry about doing so…" Spencer tried to explain.

"Soon doesn't necessarily mean today…" I trailed off. Spencer just sighed and shook his head slowly.

I looked over at Sam, who had been unusually quiet ever since we had walked into the apartment. I looked more closely and noticed two things. One was that she was biting her lip so she was obviously thinking about _something_. The other thing that I noticed was that she had a look of extreme guilt on her face. Since _when_ does _Sam_ feel guilty?

"Sam, is everything okay?" I asked her, a concerned tone in my voice.

"Uh, huh." She replied weakly. This can't be good…

"I think we're gonna go home… See you guys later." I told Carly and Spencer.

"See ya!" Carly waved, completely oblivious to her best friend's weird behavior.

"Just make sure you don't drink Oystamato!" Spencer exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes. That's what he says every time we leave his apartment. And yet, he drinks that stuff.

Sam and I left, and the very instant that the door closed, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. I just opened my eyes widely in shock, not believing my ears. "I'm sorry that I broke your arm!" She continued, "I didn't really _want_to hurt you! It's just these stupid hormones!" she sobbed.

Yeah… I can see that much.

Hold on a second. Did _Sam_ just _apologize_ to _me_? I'm pretty sure my jaw slammed into the floor. She _didn't._

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed again.

Yep, she did just apologize… Wow, I did _not_ see that coming!

Sam was still crying, so I wrapped my unbroken arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She just continued to cry on my shoulder.

"Sam…" I sighed. I wanted to forgive her, but this situation was just so awkward, and I really wasn't quite sure what to say.

She just kept sobbing.

"Sam, it's alright…" I assured her, "And besides, I guess I deserved that a little… I was a jerk to think that recording the conversation would be okay."

"R-really?" Sam sobbed.

"Really," I said as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled slightly, but kept crying, and I really don't know why.

"Come on Sam, it's one A.M., let's go home so we don't wake anybody up." I told her. We both walked towards the elevator, Sam still crying on my shoulder.

We got back to our apartment and sat down on the couch. Sam kept crying her eyes out, every so often whispering, "I'm sorry."

After about an hour, she had cried herself to sleep. I was going to just let her sleep on the couch, but I realized that she had her arms wrapped around my neck. Well that's just great.

Now I have two options. I can just stay here and sleep sitting up on the couch. Or I could try to pick Sam up with one arm and carry her all the way to the bedroom… There would be a third option, but I already tried to pull her arms off of my neck, and she had only tightened her grip, in her sleep.

So now I'm left with just two options. And neither sound comfortable.

I decided I'd try to carry her, and if that failed, I'd just sleep on the couch.

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled. I stood up and tried to pick Sam up. She isn't very heavy, but I was picking her up with only one arm, so this task was not easy at all. But I somehow managed to pick her up. However, I only took two steps before falling onto the floor, with Sam landing on top of me. This is even more uncomfortable than sleeping on the couch.

Sam mumbled some inaudible thing in her sleep, and then rolled off of me, but somehow still kept her arms around my neck.

"Sam," I complained, trying to wake her up, to no avail.

I decided to try to carry her one more time. Thankfully, I actually was able to carry her for more than two steps this time. I got all the way to our bedroom before tripping over a shoe that was randomly lying in the middle of the room. And once again, Sam landed on top of me. This time, however, she did not roll onto the floor. Well this is just great.

I glanced at the shoe that I had tripped over. It was mine. _Why_ did I have to leave my shoe lying in the middle of the room?

"Sam, _please_ get off of me," I groaned, figuring I'd get no response.

To my surprise however, Sam rolled onto the floor. I don't know if she heard me or if it was just pure luck. Either way though, she had rolled off of me. And I wasn't at all surprised when I saw that she _still_ had her arms around my neck.

I just rolled my eyes as I picked her up a third time. This time I actually got over to the bed and set Sam down before I could trip and have her fall on me again.

I finally lay down comfortably and began to fall asleep.

As I was nearly asleep, the conversation that we had had at Spencer's apartment came into my mind, Carly and Spencer's words ringing through my brain.

_She's gonna find out eventually_… I kept hearing over and over again. _The sooner you tell her, the sooner you don't have to worry about doing so…_

I tried to push the thought aside, but it kept coming back.

Spencer was right. We need to tell my mom soon. Otherwise, it's just going to be this thought inside my head that won't stop bothering me.

Just seconds before I feel asleep, I decided something.

We _would_ tell my mom about this soon. _Very_ soon.

We would tell her tomorrow.

Okay, maybe not tomorrow. What? Yes tomorrow! I don't wanna get strangled though!

Since when am I bipolar! Ugh. I should see a doctor.

Eh… later. I might not live long enough anyway.

Well, Mom _might _take it well…

Yeah… Probably not.

* * *

**A/N(pancake2): Hmmm… Will Mrs. Benson take it well? Will she freak out and call 911 like Carly did? Will she go to **_**even **__**more extreme**_** measures? The more you review, the more motivated we are to write, the sooner we update, and the sooner you can find out the answer! So please review! :D**

**An(randomness 101-Seddie Fan): ****Hey guys. You like the chapter? I actually WROTE some of it! Awesome, huh? xD I beta'd too, I think I did a good job betaing. :D Anyway, review and make us happy xD**


	4. Four Down, One To Go

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): Time to tell Mrs. Benson… O.o**

**Disclaimer: I know this one! It's… Umm… I DON'T REMEMBER DX jk :P  
I don't own iCarly :/**

**

* * *

Chapter four: Four Down, One To Go**

**(Third Person POV)**

Freddie woke up the next morning, only to find that Sam had already woken up and gotten dressed.

"You're up early," he commented, surprised at the fact that she had gotten up before him.

"Eh, there was a woodpecker tapping its beak on the window, and it woke me up," Sam explained. Sometimes Freddie was a deeper sleeper than Sam was.

"Oh," Freddie sighed tiredly as he got out of bed.

"I'm hungry," Sam stated simply.

"And I should be surprised?" Freddie smirked, walking with her to the kitchen.

While they were eating breakfast, Freddie decided to bring up the decision that he had made the previous night.

"Sam," he started, trying first to get her attention before saying what he wanted to.

"Yeah?" she asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I was thinking that we should tell my mom today," Freddie stated with a serious tone. Shocked, Sam spit the juice out, spraying it all over Freddie's face.

"Do you want to get _murdered_?" she asked in disbelief of what he had just said.

"It shouldn't be too bad… I hope," he assured her, saying the last two words very quietly.

"What was that last part?" She asked, knowing he was trying to hide it from her.

"I said it shouldn't be too bad." He said, avoiding the real question.

"What did you say _after_ that?" She asked, shooting daggers at him.

"I, uh, I said I hope…" He said, still saying the last part quietly.

"Freddie, stop trying to trick me, I know you're saying _something_ that you don't want me to hear!" she exclaimed, slight anger sounding in her voice.

"I said I hope," Freddie finally said loudly enough that he could be heard.

"You aren't even sure of your own plan?" She asked, looking at him as though he were insane.

"Uh… No," he sighed, defeated.

"Nub," Sam mumbled somewhat loudly under her breath.

"I heard that," Freddie rolled his eyes, not truly caring about the fact that she had just called him a nub.

"Whatever. I'm gonna finish breakfast now; Mama's hungry!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Okay then," he chuckled, not very surprised with his wife's sudden change in mood.

After finishing breakfast, Freddie showered and got dressed, and was about to go to his mom's apartment, but he couldn't find Sam anywhere.

"Sam?" he called, walking through the apartment.

"Sam, where are you? We need to go!" he shouted. Sam was still nowhere to be found.

"Sam, I know you're hiding _somewhere_!" He called.

Sam smiled to herself as she heard him. She was hiding in what she thought would be one of the last places that Freddie would ever look. She was hiding in the closet inside of the room that would soon belong to their baby.

But Freddie outsmarted her. She had forgotten that her phone was in her pocket and that the volume was all the way up.

Freddie called her phone while standing in the hallway right outside the bedroom. He heard her whisper-yell "Oh, chiz!" as her phone began to loudly play Running Away.

"I found you." He smirked as he opened the closet door.

Sam tried to run, but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go, Sam, it's already one o'clock." Freddie sighed. Sam just stayed exactly where she was, refusing to go with him.

"You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place!" he reminded her, then rolled his eyes. "Do I have to drag you out of our apartment?" he asked, not meaning it seriously, but realizing this was exactly what he would need to do.

Sam stared at him, a look on her face that said she wouldn't move an inch unless forced to.

"Come on," he sighed, pulling on her arm so that she would drag along with him.

"No! I don't wanna tell her!" Sam whined as they left the apartment.

"Sam, it'll be fine, but this would be a lot easier if you'd walk!" Freddie complained.

"Or you could carry me." She smiled sweetly at him, hoping that by some off chance it would work.

"No. Not _again_, Sam! I can't carry you with only one arm!" he complained more.

"_Again_?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"How do you think you ended up sleeping in bed rather than on the couch last night?" Freddie smirked as they entered the elevator.

"Aw, that's sweet." Sam said, standing up herself then resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

Before they realized it, they were on the eighth floor, standing in front of apartment 8-D.

Freddie knocked on the door, feeling nothing but confidence.

However, the second the door opened, fear engulfed his body, while Sam hid worry with a fake sense of fearlessness.

"Freddie-Bear, Samantha, this is a surprise! You don't usually visit me!" Mrs. Benson smiled. She was actually surprisingly okay with the fact that her son had married the girl who he had seemed to hate for much of his childhood.

"It's Sam," Sam corrected her, hating it when people used her real name.

"Right. Sam, not Samantha. Sorry," she apologized.

Freddie didn't say anything, he just stood there, fear evident on his face.

"Come inside," Mrs. Benson offered to both of them.

"Mom, th-there's s-something that Sam and I-I need t-to t-tell you," Freddie finally managed to stutter out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uhh… Well, you see, Sam and I…" Freddie tried to explain, but freaked out mid-sentence and ran for the door. Sam, not wanting to appear afraid, grabbed his arm just as he set one foot outside the apartment.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson shrieked, not knowing why her son was trying to run away.

At that moment, Carly happened to be walking to Spencer's apartment to deliver Oystamato juice to him because he had asked her to get some when she went shopping. She saw Freddie trying to run out of his mother's apartment, and heard her screaming his name, so she figured that they had told her the news.

"Oh! I'm so glad you told her that Sam's pregnant! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Carly exclaimed, proud of her friends for defeating their fears.

"Uh… Carly… We didn't tell her yet. The nub was chickening out and-" Sam started to explain but was cut off by Freddie.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one who tried to hide in a closet so we wouldn't have to come here!" he exclaimed.

Carly quickly disappeared into Spencer's apartment, not wanting to know full details of what her friends were talking about.

Sam and Freddie worriedly looked towards Mrs. Benson, who was now standing in the middle of the room, staring wide-eyed at them, her jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"What did she just say?" she screamed, not believing what she had just heard Carly say.

"I'm pregnant," Sam said simply, getting more and more used to saying this.

"How did _that_ happen?" Mrs. Benson shrieked.

"Well, Mom, you see, when a guy loves a girl-" Freddie started.

"I know _that_, Freddie!" she exclaimed. "I'm the one that had to tell you that in the first place!"

Sam was laughing hysterically, finding this funnier than anything she had seen or heard in a long time. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't stop.

"F-Freddie! H-Help m-me, I c-can't st-stop la-laughing!" Sam continued to laugh.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, completely confused at how he was supposed to get her to stop laughing.

"I d-dunno!" She responded, still laughing.

Freddie hugged her, hoping that it would somehow help. She just kept laughing. Then out of nowhere, she started crying.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

She just kept crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Y-Yeah, it's j-just these stupid m-mood swings!" Sam sobbed. Freddie was so confused he didn't know what to say.

By the time that Sam returned to normal, Mrs. Benson was running from the hallway and into the living room, holding a giant red book.

"Mom," Freddie started worriedly, "What's that?"

"My emergency phone number book!" She shouted in return.

"Oh no, don't be like Carly and call 911!" Sam groaned.

However, that was just what Mrs. Benson was already doing.

"911 what is your emergency?" The same operator who had talked to Carly loudly answered the call.

"My son and his wife are insane!" Mrs. Benson screamed in response.

"Let me guess, she's pregnant?" The operator asked, realizing that this was the same case that Carly had called about last night.

"Will you just stop?" Sam yelled, grabbing the phone and phone book and throwing them out the window, not wanting to have Mrs. Benson hear or say much more.

Downstairs, Lewbert saw the phone land on the ground, so he walked outside to see what was happening. Just as he walked outside, the book fell and landed on his head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Melanie was walking up to the front door. She had some time off of work and had decided to make a surprise visit to see Sam and Freddie.

When she got to the front of the building, she saw Lewbert lying unconscious on the sidewalk. She also saw a phone and a large red book lying near him.

"What happened here?" She wondered aloud.

She glanced at the phone and noticed that on the screen, it said "Connected: 911"

Out of curiosity, Melanie picked up the phone.

"What's happening?" she asked the operator.

"As if I knew! People keep calling me and freaking out about this girl who's apparently pregnant!" The operator responded, not caring that this had the possibility of being none of Melanie's business.

"Oooh, who?" Melanie asked, wondering if it was someone that she knew. She was _not_ expecting the answer that the operator gave her, however.

"Some Sam person who has this _insane_ friend named Carly and then some _psycho_ lady as her mother-in-law!" she said, making sure to emphasize the adjectives that she gave to Carly and Mrs. Benson.

"Oh my God, that's my sister!" Melanie screamed.

"Does _everyone_ know this girl?" The operator asked in disbelief. Apparently she'd never seen iCarly before, because if she had, she surely would've realized that this was Sam from iCarly and not just some random person named Sam.

Melanie was too shocked to say anything, and she dropped the phone onto the ground.

"Wow, I _need_ to get a new job…" The operator sighed before hanging up the phone.

Melanie bolted up the stairs to apartment 3-H, not knowing that Sam and Freddie weren't in their apartment. She began pounding on the door. She had never figured out how to pick locks like Sam had.

"Sam! Freddie! Open the door!" She shouted.

Hearing the noise, the elderly lady who lived across the hall from Sam and Freddie walked into the hallway, holding her fluffy Persian cat.

"Excuse me Miss, but why are you making so much noise?" She asked.

"My sister lives here and I _need_ to talk to her!" Melanie tried to stay calm, but horribly failed at that.

"Oh, well, this morning, I was taking my cat, Zemira, for her daily walk around the building, and I saw the man living there dragging his wife out the door, and she was screaming 'No! I don't wanna tell her!' if that helps..." The lady explained, almost as if this happening was the most normal thing on Earth.

"'Kay, thanks!" Melanie said before dashing to the elevator. She figured that 'her' was Carly, but she had forgotten that she had moved out of Spencer's apartment, so she headed toward apartment 8-C.

When she got there, she saw that 8-D's door was open, and she heard someone yelling inside.

"Hey dork! Stop trying to run away! You may think I'm insane for saying this, but you _need_ to listen to what your mom has to say!" It was Sam's voice.

Melanie ran inside, only to see Sam trying to pin Freddie to the ground, yet even with one of his arms broken, she was having a hard time doing so, as Freddie had gotten much stronger over the years.

Sam was surprised when two arms wrapped around her, embracing her in a friendly hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Melanie squealed.

"Mel? How'd you know we were here? And how'd you find out?" Sam asked, the slightest amount of worry evident in her last question.

"Well, I had a few days off of work, so I thought I'd come and surprise you with a visit, but when I got here, I sure got a surprise for myself! That doorman with the wart on his face… Oh, what's his name?" Melanie asked, trying hard to remember.

"Lewbert," Sam said, a somewhat disgusted tone in her voice from having to say his name, and she was still trying to pin Freddie to the ground.

"Right, Lewbert. Anyway, I saw him lying unconscious on the sidewalk just outside the lobby, and I saw a big red book and a cell phone lying next to him. I looked at the phone, and I saw that it was connected to 911! I picked it up and asked what was going on, wanting to make sure that if there was some kind of emergency that it could be taken care of as best as possible. The lady said something about how people kept calling and freaking out about a girl who was pregnant. I instantly became curious, knowing several girls who live near here, and wanted to know if this girl was someone who I knew. Boy, did she catch me off guard when she told me_who_ it was! The second she said that the girl's name was Sam, my face paled, and then the lady went onto saying that one of the people who called was Carly. I dropped the phone and ran to you and Freddie's apartment, and as I was pounding on your door and shouting your name, the lady who lives across the hall from you walked outside, holding this really fluffy cat that's apparently named Zemira. She asked me why I was making so much noise and I said it was because I needed to talk to you. She told me that she had been walking her cat and saw Freddie dragging you out of your apartment and you were screaming that you didn't want to tell 'her.' I figured that 'her' was Carly, so I ran up to what I thought was Carly's apartment, but just this second I'm remembering that she moved, but that's aside from the point! I got up here, and I saw the door open and I heard you yelling at Freddie, so then I ran in, and now, I'm here explaining the last five minutes of my life!" Melanie finally finished her long and overly detailed answer.

"Ha! I _told_ Carly that crazy old lady walks her cat! She thought it was weird to walk a cat but I _told_ her! Ha! I was right!" Sam yelled, jumping off of Freddie and pumping her fists in the air, doing a weird little victory dance.

This gave Freddie enough time to run from the apartment and all the way to his, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Seconds after he fled from the apartment, Mrs. Benson followed, but Freddie had been smart and taken the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. Mrs. Benson had not thought of that, and had to wait for the elevator, which happened to be on the bottom floor, and when it finally came up, it was filled with people, who Mrs. Benson had to wait for before getting in the elevator. By the time that she got to Freddie's apartment, he had been hiding for at least three minutes.

"Fredward Benson! Open this door right now!" she yelled as she pounded on the door.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sam was still elated by the fact that she had been right.

"Sam," Melanie tried to get her sister's attention.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, finally coming to her senses.

"Where'd Freddie go?" Melanie asked her.

"He's probably too chicken to hear what his mother has to say, so he probably ran home or something," Sam said after glancing around the room for a little bit.

"Okay, well where did his mom go then?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know, maybe she followed Freddie?" Sam said, unsure if she was even close to correct.

Sam and Melanie decided to investigate this idea, so they headed toward Sam and Freddie's apartment. And sure enough, when they got there, Mrs. Benson was pounding on the door, screaming Freddie's name.

"Ha, he locked his own mother out! He's such a wimp!" Sam laughed.

"But let me guess; he's _your_ wimp," Melanie giggled.

"Exactly!" Sam smiled.

"How are we supposed to get in your apartment?" Melanie asked.

"Um, we could… Scale the side of the building?" Sam suggested, knowing her sister would do no such thing, even though it was just three floors high.

"You're nuts," was Melanie's only reply.

"Well, what do you suppose we should do?" Sam asked her.

"Does your apartment have an elevator leading to it?" Melanie asked. She was busy often didn't come to visit much, so she couldn't remember.

"No, only the apartments with more than one floor have them." Sam sighed.

"Then we'll just have to go it through the front door." Melanie declared.

"No," Sam whined, "I've had enough of Freddie's crazy mother for one day!"

"Then what other way is there?" Melanie asked.

Sam was about to say that she had no idea when she remembered something.

"The fire escape!" She shouted.

"Pardon?" Melanie asked, confused by her sister's sudden outburst.

"The fire escape! On the eighth floor! Follow me!" Sam shouted, already running for the elevator. Melanie hesitantly followed, scared of what her sister had in mind.

When they got to the eighth floor, Sam ran down the hall to the fire escape. She opened the window and slowly stepped outside, sighing contently, remembering the night when she and Freddie had shared their first kiss there.

By the time that Melanie caught up, Sam was humming Running Away, smiling to herself.

"Did we come out here just so you can remember your first kiss, or did we come out here so that we could get into your apartment?" Melanie asked impatiently.

"Sorry…" Sam sighed, coming back to reality.

"So, what's your plan?" Melanie asked.

"Well, let me start by saying that the people who designed this building were a bit loco…" Sam smirked, "But they planned it out perfectly for this situation!"

"Freddie's Spanish rubbed off on you much?" Melanie teased.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. The point is that each floor has a fire escape attached to the hallway, and then each apartment has its own fire escape. But the crazies who designed the place have all the fire escapes connecting weirdly. Good news is – wherever you are, if there were a real emergency, the path eventually leads to the ground," Sam made a joke out of what, to most people, would've been a very serious situation.

"Good to know…" Melanie commented.

"Okay, so this fire escape that we're standing on goes straight down to the fire escape for apartment 7-L… By the way, I have no idea why any of these go to any of the places they go; I just know where they lead, well, at least from this one… Anyways! On with the explanation! The fire escape for 7-L leads to the escape for 6-K. That leads to 5-A, and that leads to the fire escape for the entire fourth floor hallway. And from there, you can get to me and Freddie's apartment – 3-H." Sam finished.

"Well that's confusing." Melanie declared.

"Yeah, but once you learn it, you never forget. It's like picking a lock," Sam smirked. She loved to take old sayings and make them into her own.

"So basically, you just gave me this long explanation of where this fire escape leads, then told me how you can never forget the path once you learn it, but we haven't gone anywhere yet, whereas if we had just skipped the explanation, you could've just said 'Follow me' and gone down the stairs, and we'd be at your apartment already, but we aren't, 'cause we're still standing here," Melanie summed up the obvious.

"Pretty much," Sam said.

They just stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's go!" Sam said abruptly, already beginning the descent down the stairs.

Melanie slowly followed, making sure she didn't look down, as she was terribly afraid of heights.

The wind picked up ever so slightly and Melanie shrieked, while Sam just smiled. The cool April breeze made her feel refreshed and carefree, not a worry in the world. Well, that would only be until she had to face Mrs. Benson again… But she chose not to think about that right then.

Before they knew it, they were on the fire escape outside Sam and Freddie's apartment.

Sam tried opening the window, but found that it was locked. No doubt Freddie had locked it, worried someone might sneak into the apartment. Sam rolled her eyes at the thought.

She knocked on the window, gently at first, then getting harder and harder each time her fist hit the glass. Freddie came and opened the window, allowing the two girls inside.

"There you are, I was starting to worry," he sighed, wrapping his arm around Sam.

"Dude, worst case scenario–we could've gone to Carly's, and that's not even close to a bad thing, so you really don't need to be worried," Sam assured him.

"You guys still have one problem to address though–you're mom is standing outside that door, Freddie," Melanie said, pointing towards the front door.

"Yeah… Good thing we never gave her a spare key!" Sam smiled.

"Don't you have a key hidden under a doormat or in a plant outside in case you lose yours?" Melanie asked.

"No," Sam smirked.

"Then what happens if you lose your key?" she asked.

"We pick the lock." Sam grinned widely, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair.

"What about Freddie? Guys don't use bobby pins." Melanie pointed out.

"True," Freddie stated, "But that doesn't mean that I don't keep one on my pocket in case of emergencies," he smirked, pulling the bobby pin from his pocket.

"And what if you forget that?" Melanie asked.

"I don't," Freddie stated simply.

"What? That's not even possible! You'd have to forget sometimes!" Melanie was more confused than ever.

"Mel, don't worry, we aren't gonna get ourselves locked out, there's always a way to get in." Sam tried to calm her sister down.

"Okay…" Melanie sighed.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… How are we supposed to take care of the fact that Freddie's mom is right outside the front door? I don't think I'd be able to just leave right now, and I am _not_going down the fire escape alone!" Melanie shouted suddenly.

"Uhh, knowing my mom, she'll stay there until like eleven o'clock at night if we don't talk to her…" Freddie trailed off.

"Eleven?" Melanie shrieked in disbelief.

"Maybe even later." Freddie nodded.

"Then just talk to her! I don't wanna leave that late!" Melanie complained.

"Fine! But if we're killed, it's your fault!" Sam joked.

"She's not gonna kill you…" Melanie pointed out.

"You keep thinking that," Sam rolled her eyes sarcastically.

There was a short moment of silence.

"I guess I'll leave so you can talk to her in privacy…" Melanie said.

Sam headed towards the door, Melanie following closely behind, Freddie standing back in fear of what his mom was going to do or say.

The second that Sam opened the door, Mrs. Benson came running inside. Melanie left, mouthing 'Good luck' as she walked backwards towards the elevator.

Sam walked back over to Freddie, allowing him to wrap his arm around her and pull her close to him. Mrs. Benson just stood there, staring at them, no expression on her face.

Then, she suddenly did something totally unexpected.

She ran over to Sam and Freddie and hugged both of them, a huge smile on her face. Sam and Freddie shared a glance, each by doing so wordlessly asking the other what could possibly be happening.

"Mom?" Freddie asked, still confused by her sudden actions.

"You guys are going to be great parents," she smiled, taking a step back from the two and looking directly at them.

In her mind, Sam was thinking '_How on Earth could she possibly go from super-worried to super-excited?_'

"Weren't you just freaking out about this?" Sam asked.

"Well, yes, but then I realized something. I realized that you two love each other so much and will not possibly let anything stand in the way of that. I know that you'll love this baby just as much as you love each other, and it will love you back equally. Being a parent is a huge responsibility, but I think that you are ready for that." Mrs. Benson finished, still smiling at them.

Sam and Freddie were speechless. The last thing that they had expected was the response that they were just given.

"Y-You're really okay with this?" Freddie asked worriedly.

"Do you feel like you are ready this responsibility?" Mrs. Benson asked, her voice filled with seriousness.

Once more, Sam and Freddie looked toward each other. They hadn't really given that question much thought until just now. Scratch that. They hadn't given it _any_ thought until now.

Freddie thought that they were as ready as they were going to be, and Sam figured that anything that they weren't ready for, they still had a while to prepare for it.

"Yes," they finally said together.

"Then yes, I am perfectly okay with this. You did realize that certain responsibilities came with what you did, right?" Mrs. Benson asked them, not saying the actual word, figuring that if she did, it would make them feel uncomfortable.

"Uhh… Yeah…" Freddie said, feeling weird about talking about it.

"Good. As long as you know that there are responsibilities and you feel ready for them, then there's nothing wrong with this," Mrs. Benson smiled.

"O… Kay…" Sam said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"I've got to go; it's getting a little late, see you later! Don't forget to take a tick bath Freddie-Bear!" Mrs. Benson said before leaving the apartment.

Sam looked at Freddie, who was still staring at the door in shock.

"Are you sure that was _your_mom?" Sam asked, seeing no way that they could've just talked to Mrs. Benson.

"I have no idea…" Freddie said after a few minutes, not recognizing his mom at all from the speech that she had just given them. "She did tell me to take a tick bath…"

The room went silent for almost ten minutes.

"She reacted… _Really_ well…" Sam suddenly commented.

"Yeah…" Freddie quickly agreed.

"Yep…" Sam said, not knowing what else to say.

There was an extremely awkward silence for nearly twenty minutes.

"Okay… So what are we going to have for dinner? I missed lunch entirely with all this hullabaloo that's been going on, and Mama's hungry!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, running towards the kitchen.

"I have no idea." Freddie stated, confused by Sam's sudden outburst.

"But I'm hungry!" Sam whined.

"Here," Freddie said, handing her a fatcake off of the coffee table.

"Yay!" she shouted, pulling the wrapper off. Freddie just rolled his eyes as he watched her eat it in less than two seconds.

"I'm still hungry." She complained.

"Oh that's a shocker." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Freddiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm hungryyyyyyyyy!" Sam whined in the most annoying voice possible.

"Annoying me isn't going to get us anywhere," he smirked.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because," he said simply.

"Because isn't a reason!" she shouted.

"Oh well," He shrugged.

"I'm hungry!" she complained again.

"I know," he replied, knowing full well that it would annoy her.

"I'm hungry!" she shouted for the sixth time.

"You're not even saying anything but that!" He informed her.

For about half an hour, she complained about how hungry she was, and he just kept complaining about how that was the only thing she would say.

"Arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere, either!" he suddenly shouted.

"True…" she finally agreed.

"I'm hungry," she said again after a minute of silence.

"Really? I would have never guessed; what with the million times that you've said so," he said sarcastically.

"This is pointless," she finally said, heading towards the fridge to get herself something to eat.

Freddie stood there, staring at the spot that Sam had been standing in, not believing that she would actually do something for herself.

"Why aren't any of the people in my life acting like themselves?" he asked to no one in particular.

Not very much happened after that, and the evening was pretty awkward.

That night, as Sam and Freddie were lying in bed, nearly asleep, Sam suddenly thought of something she needed to say.

"Freddie," she tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, not having the slightest clue what she wanted to say.

"How are we gonna tell _my_ mom?" She asked.

Freddie suddenly became very worried. He was almost more afraid to tell Sam's mom than he had been to tell his own.

Ever since the therapy box incident, Sam's mom had started to try to be a better mother. It started out as simply sending a lunch to school; not a very good lunch at that. You _can't_eat a battery.

But slowly, the things she tried to do actually worked. She somehow managed to help Sam with homework, which actually convinced her to do it. In fact, if it hadn't been for that, Sam probably wouldn't have graduated high school. Well, having straight-A-student Freddie as her boyfriend probably helped a bit, too…

As more time passed, Pam became an even better mother, and she actually cared about Sam and wanted to know what was going on in her life. Not in a stalkerish way, but she wanted to know just the main things going on in Sam's life. When Sam told her that she and Freddie were dating, she was actually glad about it, whereas she could've had a simple 'don't care' attitude. And when she was told that Freddie had proposed to Sam and she had said yes, Pam was ecstatic.

So why wouldn't she have some crazy reaction when she learned that Sam was pregnant?

That was the sole thought running through Freddie's mind, and the thought that was worrying him greatly.

After Freddie had been thinking about this for almost five minutes, Sam nudged him, wondering why he hadn't responded.

The next thing Freddie said entirely voiced his thoughts at the moment.

"We're doomed, aren't we?"

**

* * *

A/N(pancake2): I've decided to leave 2010 with a bang-schabang-boom-pow! Yep, I made up my own word! It's pretty lame XD But what that means is that I'll be updating ALL of my stories! :D This note will be at the end of each chapter :)**

**A/N(pancake2): This is the longest thing that I've ever written… :) Hope you like it! :D Oh! I came up with a 2011 Seddie slogan! :D **_**New Year, New Chance For Seddie! **_**Isn't it great? XD Review if you want Seddie in 2011!**

**A/N-(randomness 101-Fanfic Freak)-5, 159 words! That's lot! I think we did good! Review please! Tell us how you want Sam's mom to react. O.O**

**Love Always,**

**-randomness**


	5. We Aren't Joking!

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): Sorry we took so long to update! We'll try to be faster next time! (Key word: **_**try **_**XD)**

**Disclaimer: For my birthday, I got a number of random things; however, the rights to iCarly were not among those. But I did get lip gloss that tastes like pancakes! XD**

**

* * *

Chapter five: We Aren't Joking!**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Do we have to tell her _today_?" Sam complained for the umpteenth time.

"We're already halfway there, we might as well."

"Ugh," Sam groaned, leaning on the car window.

We were on our way to Sam's mom's house, not so ready to tell her our news.

The rest of the way there, neither of us said anything. And yes, it was very uncomfortable.

When we pulled into the driveway Sam whined, "Why do we have to tell her?"

"We already told everyone else." I told her.

"Fine, let's just get this over with so I can go home and watch TV," she sighed.

We both got out of my car, then walked up to the front door. Sam rang the doorbell.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"I guess. But what am I supposed to say? 'Hi Mom! Guess what? I'm pregnant! Gotta go now!'" She joked.

"That'd be better than stalling for ten minutes before you get to the point, like you did when you told me," I laughed.

"I guess," she replied.

Sam decided that she didn't feel like waiting for her mom to answer the door, so she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

"Mom, are you home?" She called, walking inside.

I rolled my eyes as I followed her inside, not totally surprised by her method of entry.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Puckett came down the stairs and asked us, "How long have you been here?"

"Like five minutes," Sam told her.

"And is there any reason you decided to come here, or did you just feel like picking someone's lock without getting arrested?" Mrs. Puckett laughed.

"Actually, we have a reason for being here, Mrs. Puckett," I said, trying to avoid letting Sam stray away from the reason we came. She glared at me, probably wishing she could've stalled for the next twenty minutes.

"What's that? Oh, and call me Pam."

Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then, without hesitation, said, "I'm pregnant."

For a second, Mrs. Puck-_Pam_ looked confused, but then she started laughing.

Sam opened her eyes and shot me a confused glance before looking back at her mom.

"Uh, Mom?" Sam asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She laughed.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"You guys are trying to freak me out with this crazy joke of yours!" She continued to laugh.

Sam and I kinda randomly started laughing along with her.

"Wait, why am I laughing? I wasn't kidding!" Sam whispered to me.

"Shh, just go along with it, this is fun."

Sam stopped laughing and frowned, "I'm serious."

This only made her mom laugh harder. I was still laughing, though I wasn't sure why.

"Do I need to break your arm again?" Sam glared at me, and this made me stop laughing.

"You broke his arm? What did I tell you?" Pam suddenly became serious.

"Breaking people's arms won't get you very far." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You have a rhyme for breaking people's arms?" I laughed.

"You have a rhyme for eating your peas!" She snapped.

"Touché, Mrs. Preggo," I shrugged.

"That makes you Mr. Preggo," she scoffed.

"Prego? Like the sauce?" Pam asked.

"Why would we be calling each other sauce?" I asked, truly curious.

"I dunno, is it some kind of inside joke?"

"No! Mom, did you even _hear_ what I said?" Sam shouted.

"Oh, that joke was hilarious!" Pam laughed.

"That _wasn't_ a joke! What's it gonna take for you to realize that?" Sam shouted, becoming frustrated.

Just then, Pam's phone started ringing.

"I gotta take this, it's Melanie."

"This is all your fault! She wouldn't have thought it was a joke if you hadn't laughed!" Sam yelled at me.

"You were laughing, too!" I shot back.

"So?" She argued.

I guess Melanie was either talking really loud, or Mrs. Puckett's phone was one of those that made everyone else in the room able to hear the person on the end even if it wasn't supposed to, because I heard a semi-muffled, "So I guess they told you the news?"

"What news?" Pam asked with a confused tone.

"The news is that I'm pregnant! How many times am I gonna have to tell you?" Sam yelled.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Sam. Is. Pregnant. Do I need to spell it?" I heard Melanie's voice again.

"You can't spell that!" Pam challenged.

"S-A-M space I-S space P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" Melanie shouted.

"Wow, you were serious. Sam's pregnant. Wait, what? She's _what_?" Pam shouted.

There was a loud sigh followed by a beeping noise, signaling that Melanie had hung up.

"She hung up on you, didn't she?" Sam asked.

"You're _pregnant_?" Pam ignored Sam's question and asked one of her own.

"I've been _trying_ to tell you that, but you won't listen," Sam shrugged.

"I thought you were joking!" Pam defended herself.

"Who on Earth would make a joke out of that?" I asked.

"Yeah, we came all this way just to tell you our funny joke!" Sam chimed in sarcastically.

"So it was a joke?" Pam asked.

"_No!"_ Sam shrieked.

"So you're actually serious? You weren't kidding?" Pam asked.

Sam sighed out of frustration and said, "Okay, this sentence may clear things up: I. Am. Pregnant."

Her mom just stared at her in disbelief.

"Hurry! Let's get outta here before she comes to her senses!" Sam whispered to me.

"Sam! We can't just leave!" I scolded her.

"You left _your_ mom's house!" She shot back.

"Well she just has to go down five floors to get to our apartment. We live like twenty miles away from here!"

"Exactly! She won't be able to catch us!" Sam smiled.

"What did I tell you about running?" Pam suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"If you run fast enough, the cops won't be able to catch up."

"No, the other one," Pam said.

"If you run from yo motha you'll be caught like no otha," Sam said.

"Fo shaw!" Pam smiled.

"Wow, you like, totally forgot that the whole reason that we're here is to tell you that Sam's pregnant!" I laughed, then realized I should've kept my mouth shut.

"What the chiz, dude! We almost got away with it! She forgot, but then you reminded her!" Sam shouted just before pouncing on me and knocking me to the ground.

"Sam, attacking people you like…" Pam sighed.

"Is worse than attacking a cop with a knife," Sam finished, getting off of me.

"Who came up with these?" I laughed as I stood up.

Pam smiled and raised her hand.

"They're hilarious!" I laughed. She gave me a weird look, so I corrected myself, "Oh-er-I mean," I made an extremely fake sounding cough, "They're-um-very educational, right Sam?" I looked to her for backup.

"Yeah whatever, let's go," she mumbled, grabbing my arm then dragging me out the door, towards my car. After she pushed me into the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat, she took the keys from my pocket and shoved them in the ignition, then backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"Well I think that went better than it could've," I said finally after we had been driving for a few minutes.

"Eh whatever, at least she didn't spazz and call 911 like your mom and Carly did."

"Hey! My mom had every right to- you know what, you're right, she is crazy." I sighed.

"Finally! After I called her Crazy for _eight years_ you _finally_ agree with me!" She shouted happily.

"I never disagreed with you, I just…" I tried to defend myself.

She cut me off. "Couldn't admit it?"

"Okay, you try having a mom that's five shades of insane, _then_ get back to me," I scoffed.

"If you think my mom's normal in any way, then you may have an issue or two," She rolled her eyes.

"At least my mom didn't have to make up rhymes for me about running from cops."

"At least _my_ mom didn't have to make up rhymes for me about posture!"

"Posture is important!"

"So is running from cops!" Sam argued.

"God, our kid's gonna be messed up," I sighed.

"Yeah, well I hope it knows how to run from a cop instead of having good posture."

"Well I would hope there would never be any situation where running from cops was necessary!"

"You're such a girl."

"If _I'm_a girl, then why are _you_pregnant?"

She sighed, "That, my beloved dork, is a mystery of the world. Hey, you wanna make me some pancakes when we get home?"

"You hate pancakes." I said, confused at why she would ask me to make them.

"Whoever's in there doesn't," She smiled at her stomach, taking her eyes off of the road.

"Um, eyes on the road!"

"You're such a girl! So, pancakes?"

I scoffed. "Great. Now I have to make you food that you're probably gonna take one bite of then complain about."

"So you're gonna make me pancakes?"

"Apparently I am."

"Why are you making me pancakes? I hate pancakes!" she shouted, her mood suddenly changing.

"Ugh, why do I even try?" I groaned as I dropped the subject.

Leave it to Sam to be Sam.

**

* * *

A/N(pancake2): I don't really have much to say this time… Well I guess by writing that, I am saying something… Oh well, it's not much! XD Hope you liked it :D Please leave a review! :)**

**A/N(randomness blah blah) Yeah, I didn't feel like writing out my penname cuz GOODNESS is it long. Anywho, leave a review? Constructive criticism, niceness, flame? If you flame I will attack you with that flame. Get it? Flame, like fire and… yeah, that's my lame joke of the week… Just, review, okay?**


	6. Thanks A Lot, Gibby!

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): AAAAAND, **_**long**_** overdue, here is chapter five! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, iOMG would've come out AGES ago.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Thanks A Lot, Gibby**

**(Freddie's POV)**

It started off as a pretty normal evening. Sam, Carly and I were just sitting around the studio, thinking of things to do for the next iCarly.

After we'd figured out most of the show, nobody could think of anything to say, so we sat there in an awkward silence.

A few minutes later, Carly broke the silence by asking, "How are you gonna tell the viewers?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, having not the slightest clue what Carly could be talking about.

"Well, I'm thinking at least _one_ person's gonna notice that you… Well, you know…" Carly explained, trying to no avail to not offend Sam.

"You know, we may be best friends, but that doesn't mean you can insult me and I'll just sit back and pretend nothing's happening." Sam huffed.

"I'm not trying to insult you! I'm just saying someone's gonna notice!" Carly defended herself.

Sam tried to protest, "But-"

I cut her off, "Sam, face the facts. You're not gonna be as thin as you are now in a few months."

"What the chiz, Frednub, why are you calling me fat?" Sam complained.

"I'm not calling you fat!" I shouted.

"You're saying I'm _going_ to be!" She argued.

"Sam, stop yelling at Freddie. Freddie, stop calling Sam fat."

"I'm not!" Sam and I yelled simultaneously.

"Even if I was yelling at him, I deserve to because he was calling me fat!" Sam shouted.

Carly clearly got fed up with our fighting, because she yelled, "You're going to look fat 'cause you're going to have a little Seddie thing inside of you!"

Sam and I shared a quick glance before simultaneously asking, "A little _what_?"

Just then, Spencer walked in, but neither Sam nor Carly noticed.

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl. So we don't know if it's a little Sam or a little Freddie, so for now it's a little Seddie! Moving on!" Carly defended herself.

"_What_ are you guys talking about?" Spencer asked us.

"They're calling me fat!" Sam pouted.

"Sam, what did I tell you about lying?" Carly scolded.

"That it lowers your self esteem." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Good." Carly smiled.

"Carly, what did I tell you about acting like you're friends' parental units?" Spencer scolded.

"Not to." Carly sighed.

"That's a good Carly." Spencer patted Carly's head.

"Since when is Carly a dog?" Sam asked Spencer.

"Psh, I don't think Carly's a dog! What would make you think that?" Spencer laughed.

"You just _petted_ her head!" Sam exclaimed.

"There's nothing weird about that!" Spencer shouted. He turned to me and asked, "Right?"

"There is absolutely nothing normal about petting a person's head." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh well! Weirdness is awesomesauce!" Spencer shouted before running out of the studio.

"Ooh, Freddie, I want awesomesauce! Get me awesomesauce!" Sam grinned wildly.

"What? That's made up!" I shouted.

"We thought Fladoodles were made up! Now get me awesomesauce!" Sam yelled.

I tried to protest, "But-"

"NOW!" Sam yelled.

"Where the chiz am I supposed to find that?" I asked, totally befuddled.

"I dunno! Why don't you look on your PearPhone?" Sam shrugged.

"If there's no crockpot app, what makes you think there's gonna be an awesomesauce app?" I asked.

"No, Fredstupid! _You're_ supposed to be the nerd here! Use the internet, not an app!" Sam shouted, taking my phone from me and typing something into it.

"Fredstupid?" I rolled my eyes.

Sam ignored my comment and shoved my phone in my face as she grinned, "See? I _told_ you it existed! Now get me awesomesauce!"

I looked more closely at the search results on my phone.

"These are just a bunch of FanFiction links… Apparently these girls, randomness 101-Fanfic Freak and pancake2, use this word a lot…" I pointed out.

"So go stalk them and get me awesomesauce!" Sam laughed.

"I'm not stalking two teenage girls!" I shouted.

"You stalked Carly." Sam shot back coldly.

"That's different than stalking two random fanfictioners!" I argued. I really just wanna forget about the whole stalking Carly thing. I was thirteen! I had no clue what I was thinking! Besides, I was never _really_ in love with her.

I looked at my phone again and noticed that awesomesauce wasn't actually a food.

"Wait, awesomesauce isn't a food, it's just a word replacing awesome!" I showed my phone to Sam.

"Well invent it!" She snickered.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Sam whined.

"You can't make food out of a word!" I replied.

"So? I was all excited about getting awesomesauce, and now you're telling me it doesn't even _exist_? No fair!" Sam complained.

"Spencer's the one who said awesomesauce in the first place!" I yelled.

Carly was apparently very fed up with our fighting, because she shouted, "Will you two stop arguing about awesomesauce and get back to what we were talking about? _How_are you guys gonna tell the viewers?"

Just then, Gibby walked in, smiling, "Hey Carl-LAH!"

"Shut up, Gibby!" Carly yelled at him.

Gibby sadly sulked over to my tech cart.

"What's this?" Gibby asked, pointing at what Sam calls my 'nub equiptment.'

I smiled, "Oh, that's my new camera, it-"

"OH, SHUT UP!" Sam cut me off.

"Play nice." Carly told Sam. She then asked the same question she'd already asked several times before, "How are you gonna tell the viewers?"

Sam shrugged, saying sarcastically, "Well, I dunno, maybe I should just say, 'Hey, y'all, I'm Sam Puckett and I'm pregnant with Freddie Benson's baby!'"

"Hey, Freddie, what does this red light on the camera mean?" Gibby asked suddenly.

I paled right then and there. "That means we're live." My voice was so quiet and far away I almost didn't even recognize it.

Everyone silently stared wide-eyed at Gibby for a few seconds.

"GIBBY!" Sam broke the silence, her shocked look turning into more of a murderous one.

"What? I didn't mean to do anything! I'm just a Gibby!" He defended himself.

"Just turn the chizzin' camera off! _NOW_!" Sam barked.

"I don't know how to turn it off!" Gibby shouted.

I ran over and turned the camera off before Gibby could break it.

As soon as it was off, he asked, "You guys never told them you were married?"

"We never told them we were _dating_!" Sam yelled.

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"Don't you remember all those crazy Seddie and Creddie shippers from when we went to Webicon?" I asked.

"No! I wasn't even _there_'cause my grandpa tried to get soup from Inside Out Burger!"

"Oh well! We never told them 'cause the Creddie shippers would've killed me and said I was taking Freddie from Carly!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, 'cause you'd _totally_ let a pack of nerds kill you." I laughed.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult, but you better watch it." Sam glared at me.

Ignoring our arguing, Gibby asked Sam, "Wait, were you kidding about what you just told the viewers?"

"Well, I was kidding when I said I was Sam Puckett…" She said, trying to no avail to give Gibby a hint.

Gibby obviously didn't get that hint, because he said, "Not about that! When you said you were pregnant!"

"Oh chiz, we forgot to tell you, didn't we?" Sam asked with mock-sympathy.

"Yes! You did!" Gibby shouted.

"Well, don't be offended, we _chose_ not to tell you a bunch of things. You aren't very important." Sam told him.

"SAM!" Carly yelled, defending Gibby.

Sam just shrugged, "Not my fault he's so stupid. Hey, Gibby… Wanna get me some awesomesauce?"

"SAM!" Carly and I both screamed.

"What? I want awesomesauce!" Sam complained.

"Will you forget the awesomesauce? Look at this!" I shouted, running over to my laptop.  
Sam walked over and looked at the computer screen, seeing that the little clip that we had just streamed live had gotten more than 4,000 views.

"Why were that many people watching? We aren't even doing iCarly today!" She yelled.

"I don't know, but look at these comments!" I exclaimed, pointing at the comments section.

Carly ran over, read a few comments to herself, then scolded, "How many times have I told you guys that these comments need to be monitored?"

Gibby walked over, looked at the screen, then said, "Look at this one! It says, 'Wow, who didn't see that coming? It's not like they're hiding their relationship very well.-'"

"They still don't know we're _married_…" Sam cut him off.

I continued to read the comment, "Wait, there's more, 'I guess now we know where Sam's ring came from! Yeah, I'm SURE she's still Sam _Puckett_.'"

"Aw chiz, I forgot to take that off last week…" Sam muttered.

"Well isn't that just great? Our cover's officially been blown." I sighed.

"You were gonna have to tell them eventually, especially now that Sam's pregnant!" Carly shrugged.

"Well we might've been able to come up with some kind of excuse if we had time, but thanks to _Gibby_, we don't _have_time anymore!" Sam yelled.

"Hey! It's not my fault! There was a big red button on the camera! Why _wouldn't_ I push it?" Gibby exclaimed.

"Since _when_ is pushing a big red button when you have no clue what it does _ever_a good idea?" I shouted.

"Well _sorry_ for my urge to push big red buttons!" Gibby frowned.

"Who cares about that? We can't be living in the past! What are we gonna tell the viewers _now_?" Sam yelled.

After a few seconds, Sam grinned, "Oh, I know!" She then picked up the camera and turned it on, then said, "Hi, I'm Sam Puckett. _Not_ Sam Benson! That video you saw was not true! Because-"

"Oh, Sam, don't say it…" Carly cut her off.

Sam continued despite Carly's attempts to stop her, "_Carly's_pregnant! With _Gibby's_ baby!"

Sam shoved the camera at me, then she and Carly both jumped in front of the camera, shouting, "_Just kidding_!"

"We're just Joshing with ya." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, we're Drakesters!" Sam laughed.

"But Sam, you told me you _weren't_kidding about being pregnant!" Gibby said, completely and utterly confused.

"GIBBY!" Carly, Sam and I all yelled at the exact same time.

Next thing I knew, Spencer ran into the studio, waving some really old video game around above his head, shouting, "Look what I found!"

Just then, he realized we were filming, and said, "Oh wait, you guys are filming? Why? You said you weren't doing iCarly until tomorrow!"

"Spencer! Just go away! We're doing something important! _That we don't need messed up_!" Sam shouted.

Apparently Spencer hadn't paid any attention to Sam, because he asked, "Wait, are you guys telling the viewers that Sam's pregnant?"

"Spencer! I told you to_leave_!" Sam smacked her forehead.

Before I could do anything, my phone started ringing, so I handed the camera back to Sam and took my phone out of my pocket, saw that my mom was calling and decided to answer it.

Before I could say a thing, she shouted, "Freddiebear, are you busy? I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, no, I'm not doing anything, I'm just in the middle of trying to deal with one of the most important situations in my life that just so happens to be going horribly wrong!" I responded sarcastically.

"Oh! Good, you can talk!" She said joyfully.

"NO! I can't!" I shouted.

She tried to protest, "But-"

I hung up before she could finish that sentence. Then I glanced over at the camera and saw it was still on, so I yelled, "Will someone turn that off before anything _else_happens?"

Sam quickly turned the camera off and set it down. Everyone ran over to my laptop and crowded around it, and we looked at the comments section.

Spencer pouted, "Well this person's not very nice… 'Wow, Spencer's such an idiot! 'Wait, are you guys telling the viewers that Sam's pregnant?' Yeah, 'cause Sam TOTALLY hadn't just told him to BEAT IT!'"

"I told him to go away, not beat it!" Sam shouted.

"Whatever! Look at the rest of these comments!" I yelled.

Sam read one, "'We need some kind of serious explanation here! IS Sam pregnant? Or is this just some crazy joke? 'Cause it doesn't seem that way! And ARE Sam and Freddie married? And what's going on with Carly and Gibby?'"

"Nothing is going on between me and Gibby!" Carly commented.

"These viewers are nuts!" Gibby shouted.

"Well you guys are the ones who confused them! One minute, Sam's saying she's pregnant, then the next minute, she's saying _she's_ not, but _Carly_ is, and then Freddie's mom calls and he's saying that everything's going wrong!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Well _sorry_, but if I didn't answer that, my mom would've come over here, and things would be even worse!" I yelled.

"Well what are we going to do _NOW_? For once, lying is getting us _nowhere_!" Sam shouted.

"For once…" Carly scoffed.

What Sam said next shocked us all.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we need to tell the truth."

* * *

**A/N(pancake2): Random Seddie-related factoid: I'm listening to Running Away right now XD Anyways, hope you like that chapter! :) iOMG IS **_**TONIGHT**_**! :D I know I can't possibly be the only one about to die from the suspense XD**

**A/N(randomness...freak) Hey all! Just wanted to start out saying THANK YOU for all of the love and support! We appreciate it so much! Hope you enjoyed the chap, and review please. :)**


	7. Boombah

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): So… We've been neglecting this story too much XD Well, I've been neglecting my other stories, too, so… It's not like I'm just forgetting about **_**one**_** story… Hmm… That sounds worse, doesn't it? XD Oh well! You don't wanna hear me yammer on about random chiz that you could care less about, you wanna read the story! So let's get on to that!**

**Randomness101-blah blah-ugh, why is my penname so long? Anyway, umm… IDK what to say here, I just wanted to have a fun little A/N at the front of the chapter, too… too bad mine isn't legit. OH WELL! Read anyway! OoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I would know every detail about iLost My Mind. All I've got is a speculation. You do the math.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Boombah**

**(Freddie's POV)**

After staring at Sam for several minutes, I finally asked, "_What_?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed, as she repeated what she had said a few minutes before, "We need to tell the viewers the truth."

"And just _how_ do you think we're gonna do that? I'm pretty sure we've confused them enough that they can't tell up from down!" Carly exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out!" Sam yelled in response.

"Sam, do you _really_ need to yell at your best friend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! No one here even thinks I'm capable of telling the truth!" She yelled at me.

"None of us ever said that! We're just asking _what_ we're gonna do to tell them!" I shouted back.

"Guys! Quit fighting and think of some way to explain everything!" Carly yelled at us.

"Is yelling really getting you guys _anywhere_?" Spencer sighed.

Sam looked as if she was about to say something, then decided against it, and sighed, "No…"

"So… What are you gonna do?" Gibby asked, glancing between everyone.

"Umm…" Sam mumbled.

"We could… No… Umm…" Carly muttered to herself.

"I've got it!" Sam shouted, her eyes lighting up, as she grabbed my camera off of my tech cart again.

Before she could press the 'on' button, I asked, "You're not gonna lie again, are you?"

She responded by slapping me across the face and turning the camera on.

"So, I guess you guys are confused, right?" She laughed as she handed the camera to Spencer.

"Yes, Sam, they _are_ confused," Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well _excuse me_ for not wanting to cut straight to the chase!"

"Well, you need to do that; we're not gonna stand here for five hours waiting for you to tell the story!" I argued from off screen.

"Oh, no, you're not just gonna sit back and do nothing!" Sam yelled, dragging me in front of the camera.

"So, what was your _brilliant_ plan you supposedly came up with?" I rolled my eyes.

In return, she slapped me again.

"Ow! Stop slapping me!" I yelled.

"Stop doubting my plan!" She shouted in response.

"Guys! The viewers don't want to sit there and watch you fight!" Spencer interjected.

"Just tell them the truth; that Sam and Freddie are married, Sam's pregnant, and that there is absolutely _nothing_ going on between me and Carly!" Gibby yelled.

Sam smacked her forehead, groaning, "Gibby! We were gonna get to that!"

"Well, _sorry_, but you guys were taking too long! I've got things to do at home!" He shouted in response.

Carly shuddered at his last sentence, and I can't entirely blame her. Gibby is just… Weird.

Sam groaned, "I'm going home, this is pointless." And with that, she was out the door.

"Sam!" I shouted, running after her.

I caught her arm just as she got to Spencer's living room. She turned around and glared at me.

"Sam, don't you think we need to go back up there?" I sighed.

"No! Gibby just said everything. All I was gonna do was stall until someone cracked, so I wouldn't have to say a thing. And that plan worked." She shrugged, then pulled her arm out of my grasp and left the apartment.

I remained where I was, bewildered. Sam's plan was actually really good. And she was right – it _had_ worked.

* * *

For the next two months, every day only got weirder. Still, none of that could prepare me for what I would experience tonight.

I opened the door to my apartment, only to find Sam standing just feet from it, holding a stack of papers. Carly was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the countertop, a bored expression on her face.

I walked inside and closed the door, then asked Sam, "What are those papers for?"

When I heard what she said next, I think the world just might have stopped spinning.

"I need to get a job."

I think my reaction to this statement was pretty natural.

I put my hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever, in which case she would be delusional, and since she didn't appear to be sick, I asked, "You're not serious, are you?"

It's not that I think she can't get a job. Hell no! I'm very sure she's capable of it. It's just that she's always been too lazy to get a job. Sure, she went to college because _she_ wanted to and not just because others told her she should, but she only wanted to because she didn't "want to be a complete failure in life."

Sam responded to my shocked reaction by crossing her arms and scoffing, "Yes, Freddork, I'm _completely_ serious!" She then shoved the stack of papers she had been holding at me and shouted, "Look at this!"

I glanced at the paper on the top of the stack and noted that it had a chart labeled 'Costs of Childcare,' and was about to ask what the big deal was, when I looked at the chart more and saw the ludicrous expenses. My reaction was to simply gawk in disbelief as I stared at the paper, not so sure I wasn't seeing things.

Sam responded to my facial expression by yelling, "Now do you see why I need a job?"

I was still too shocked to respond. Thousands of dollars per year, for _one_ child, and only that low _if_ you buy the cheaper things… Oh God. This is _not _going to be easy.

Out of nowhere, Sam smacked me upside the head and shouted, "Dude! Snap out of it!"

Once my head was cleared, I asked her, "_What_ kind of job were you thinking you were gonna get? There aren't very many jobs where you can just fill out an application and start the next day!"

Sam just groaned in annoyance and walked over to Carly.

When she sat down next to the counter, Carly pulled out her laptop and asked, "Sam, do you know what kind of job you want?" Sam just shrugged in response.

"Do you really think she needs a job? She's pregnant." I rolled my eyes, walking over to join them by the counter.

Carly sighed heavily and turned to Sam, "You see? Guys are so protective when it comes to pregnant women!" She turned to me, crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion, challenging, "Why can't she get a job while she's pregnant?"

Sam scoffed, "That's just a Freddie thing; he gets worked up about _everything_ I do, pregnant or not. You get used to it, though, especially when you live together and are married."

I rolled my eyes, turning away from the girls as I walked toward the fridge to get something to drink. "Yeah, Carly, you don't have anyone to worry about you and your well-being all day like I do Sam; you're all lonely and sad. You live alone in a huge apartment and-" Just then, something hard hit me in the back and I screamed, "OW!"

I rubbed the sore spot on my back and looked down, seeing an orange on the ground. I picked it up and turned around, only to see a satisfied smirk on Carly's face. I just stared at her in disbelief.

She responded to this by shrugging, "Boombah."

* * *

After the whole 'boombah' nonsense had ended, Carly had decided to take Sam to the mall the next day to see if any of the stores there were looking to hire people.

Now, Sam and I were on the couch, watching TV. Sam was lying on her back with her feet in my lap, looking like she was about to nod off at any second.

I looked at her and smiled. She saw me, and kicked me, which hurt immensely, then she snapped, "What're you looking at?"

I attempted to smile as I said, "You're starting to show," and pointed to the peeking baby bump.

Sam scowled, "You're calling me fat!"

"Am not!" I defended.

"Then you're calling our baby fat!" She argued.

I rolled my eyes, "I never even said the word fat."

"It was an indirect assault of weight!" Sam explained, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

I followed her, pleading, "Sam! I was calling no one fat! I was just pointing out the fact that-" Sam cut me off by clamping her hand over my mouth.

"I don't even wanna hear it. I don't talk to people who call pregnant women fat." She stated in a tone way too calm for her statement.

I pulled her hand off of my mouth, and whined, "Sam! I _didn't_ call you fat! What will make you realize that?"

She shrugged, "If I win."

"Win what?" I asked wearily.

She ignored my question, and peered over my shoulder, then, with an overly exaggerated gasp, exclaimed, "Freddie, there's dirt on the back of your shirt! Oh wait, it's moving…"

I jumped, spinning around – rather stupidly, I may add – trying to see what she was talking about as I shouted, "_What_? Get it off!"

After what had happened earlier in the evening with Carly, I should've known that turning around and facing away from Sam would be a bad idea, but my jumping around left my back side exposed to Sam.

So should I have been surprised at what happened next? Probably not. But I was.

I felt an orange hit my back, and this time, it hit me so hard that I fell to the floor.

I heard Sam yell, "Boombah!" She then walked up to me and grinned, "I win."

I tried to get up and protest, but she kicked my side, causing me to wince in pain.

After a minute, I managed to ask, "Is the bug off my back at least?"

Sam bent down and smiled sweetly at me, "Oh, sweetie, there was never a bug." Then she kissed me quickly, just before turning and heading to our bedroom, no doubt to sleep.

Yeah, I think it'd probably be in my best interest if I just become a mime. Talking doesn't seem to be doing me any good. All it's done is give me two bruises on my back, and one on my side. Not to mention my still-broken arm. Shutting up sounds like a good alternative.

* * *

**A/N(pancake2): I actually really like how this turned out. :) Please leave a review sharing your opinions with us :)**

**Randomness-Dang, I have nothing to say here either… REVIEW!**


	8. Not Ready

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): Urmm… I haven't talked to Andrea in a long time… But… I'll try to write this chapter by myself…**

**God, this is awkward… *nervous laugh* On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: My neighbor's name is Dan S… The S is for Smith though… And if he doesn't own iCarly… Why would I?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not Ready**

**(Freddifer's POV)**

I'm seriously considering the mime thing now. It seems like I can't say anything without seriously messing something up. Like tonight at dinner…

Sam wasn't eating, and was instead just pushing food around on her plate with her fork. I noticed this weird behavior and decided to try and brighten her mood. That was a big mistake on my part.

I smiled as I tried to start a conversation, "So… Tomorrow we get to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl."

"Yeah…" Her voice was far too unenthusiastic, especially since she had been elated about this just a few days before.

I gave her a confused expression as I asked, "Sam, are you okay? You're acting weird tonight."

"I'm fine…" She mumbled her response.

I got up from my seat and walked over to her and kneeled down next to her chair so that I was eye-level with her. I knew her previous sentence had been a lie, so I sighed, "Sam…"

She looked down at her uneaten food, making sure I couldn't look into her eyes, as she muttered, "You can't prove that I'm acting weird…"

I cupped her chin in my hand and turned her head so she would face me, then I explained, "You aren't eating. Is that enough?"

I don't even know what I did, but apparently it was bad, because Sam threw her arms around me and started bawling.

The alarm in my voice must have been pretty evident as I questioned, "Sam? Did I say something wrong?"

Her response was muffled somewhat by my shirt, but I could make out the words well enough.

"I'm not ready to have a baby!"

I tried to reassure her by calmly saying, "Sam, you're fine; everything's gonna be alright!"

She wasn't reassured by this, however, and instead she yelled through her tears, "No, it's not! What in the _hell_ do _I_ know about being a mother? My own mother was hardly that until I was nearly _seventeen_!"

"Sam! Calm down! You're not your mom, and you don't have to do things the way she did!" I hated having to yell at her like this, but it was the only way she would even listen.

"You don't get it, do you?" Her voice was starting to be drowned out by her sobs now. I was really concerned, but had not the slightest clue of how to fix things.

"Sam, please! Stop crying!" I pleaded. She was beginning to make me worry for her cause.

"You don't _get it_! Freddie, I'm _scared_!" She nearly screamed the first sentence, but the second was almost a whisper.

"Sam, it's alright," I sighed, running a hand through her blonde curls in hopes to calm her down.

Instead of calming down, she began to yell again, "It's not alright! Our lives are never, _ever_, going to be the same again!"

"Different isn't always bad, Sam!" I was trying to keep my voice down, but that plan really wasn't working too well.

"We're only twenty-four! I didn't wanna have a kid this soon! We're too young!" She continued to let all her worries slip past her lips.

I pleaded with her, "Sam, it's gonna be fine! We aren't sixteen! We both have jobs now! And it's not like we're just two teens who are dating and made some stupid mistake; Sam, we're _married_!"

"So? My dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me and Mel! They _were_ married!" With this line, she started crying even more, as this was probably one of the touchiest topics she could have brought up.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that without making things worse, but I sighed, "Sam, I love you _so_ much, and I _promise_ I will never, _ever_, leave you, _or_ this child."

Instead of being assured by this, it seemed to make her more worried, and she challenged my previous statement with, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Sam! _Why_ would I lie about that?" I was really becoming flustered at this point.

"Because you're a guy, and guys lie!" She was crying harder and harder as she continued to talk.

"Sam, please! I promise you, I wasn't lying! Please stop crying, I hate to see you distressed like this!" _I_ was now on the verge of tears.

"Whatever! Even if you weren't lying, there are still other things that are making this terrifying!" She continued to sob.

"Sam-"

Her voice was dangerous as she cut me off with, "_Stop_ telling me to calm down, Fredward!"

"Please, stop with the yelling at least…" I begged.

This was one of the few things she followed, but whether it was because she actually listened to me or just because she wanted to, only she will ever know.

The longer she talked, the more choked-up her voice got, "I'm so scared, Freddie. What if something bad happens? What if there's something wrong with the baby? Or what if I'm a terrible mother and it hates me? What if-?"

She had told me a few weeks ago that as much as she loved kissing me, it was cheesy and cliché of me to kiss her when she was crying, but, in this situation, I decided that she needed to be shut up before I started freaking out like her.

When I pulled back I gave her a half-hearted smile and said, "Sam, there are _so_ many 'if's in life, and everyone has to face them. We'll get through this together, okay?"

She still had tears in her eyes, but she was able to let out a light laugh and, "That sounds so nubbish."

"There's my Sam." I gave a small smile, kissing her cheek.

"You're such a dork!" She was laughing more now, and I was glad to see that she was feeling better.

"Why, thank you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you letting me insult you so easily?" She had stopped crying now, but was still cradled in my arms, and she didn't seem like she wanted to move.

"It's making you better." I smirked.

"Nub," she laughed, gently moving away from me.

I stood up from where I had been kneeling, ignoring the fact that my knees had fallen asleep.

I went back to my seat and when I looked up at Sam, she had devoured much more of her food than any human being should be able to in the amount of time I had looked away from her.

It was good to have the normal Sam back. My Sam.

* * *

**A/N(pancake2): I don't think that last line could've been any cheesier XD**

**Anyway, you may (or may not) be asking "Why is this entire chapter pretty much just Sam having a mental breakdown?" Well, I really needed to work on my "sparkly" diction…. XD Okay, sorry if that sounded awful, it's got this whole long back story that my World Lit teacher told my class and I'm sure none of you would give a chiz to hear it, so I'll spare you XD ANYWAY, I feel that writing deep and emotional things are a great way to practice creative diction, plus an idea like this kept nagging at the back of my mind after Sam's initial breakdown in chapter one… I felt like that didn't really have enough detail… So with the combination of those things, you got this chapter! :D**

**Once again, I haven't talked to Andrea in a while… I'm not gonna go into detail on it, but I just figured I should let you know why this took so long to get to you.**


	9. Big News

**iWill Survive**

**A/N(pancake2): Well, there's a long story behind this that I really don't wanna talk about, but I'm gonna be ridin' solo on this now. Please don't ask… Just enjoy the chapter :3**

**Also, I'm not about to explain a bit of what happens during the ultrasound; I'm 14, I've never seen anything like that first hand; there's no way I'll write about it XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Dan Schneider isn't a 14 year old girl XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Big News **

**(Fredwad's POV) [It's been annoying me that Sam stopped manipulating his name, so I had to do it XD] [I wrote that when I started this chappie – right after iCTI XD]**

I really hate seeing Sam as nervous as she has been lately.

We were currently in my car, driving to the hospital for an ultrasound. I don't know why this was making Sam as nervous as she was.

When I stopped at a red light, I turned to her and saw that she was biting her bottom lip and twisting her hair around her fingers.

I sighed, "Sam, everything's fine; please don't be so nervous."

"I have every right to be nervous…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Come on, you were excited about this a week ago," I prompted, smiling hopefully at her.

She sighed heavily, "Yeah, but-"

Before she could finish what she wanted to say, the guy behind me honked his horn at me and I realized that the light was now green. I quickly snapped my head forward and resumed driving, then asked Sam, "You were saying?"

I saw through the rear-view mirror that she slumped her shoulders as she explained with a hint of fear in her voice, "This is just making it all seem so real… And you already know why that's a problem!" She really hated to admit aloud that she was scared. It was as if it were against everything she believed in, which, in all honesty, could be true.

Truly curious, I asked, "And in what way does knowing the baby's gender make this any more real than it already is?"

"Because! Now it's not just gonna be 'it!' It's gonna be 'he' or 'she!' That makes it sound more like a person!"

"And it indeed _is_ a person, Sam. You were aware of that three months ago!"

"Yeah, but… Agh, this is too difficult to explain!" After this outburst, I decided not to prompt her any more, because she looked to be on the verge of tears, and I didn't need last night to repeat itself. I instead changed the subject.

"So… Brad e-mailed me this morning. We haven't seen him in a long time."

Even though we still decided to continue iCarly after college, Brad had moved to New York because he had become a director of a few off-Broadway plays. It definitely hadn't been a job I'd ever seen him having, but now that he had it, he fit the bill pretty well. Anyway, because of this, he was so busy it wasn't even funny. And that was why his e-mail had been a surprise.

"And… How does an e-mail help us _see_ him?" Sam rolled her eyes.

I grinned as I responded, "Well, next week is his dad's birthday, so he said he's gonna take a week's vacation and come to Seattle!"

"No way! Wait, did he tell Carly yet?" Sam smirked as she said that last part.

I shook my head lightly, "No, and _you_ can't tell her either. He said he was gonna surprise her, so you've gotta keep it a secret from her."

"Hmm, I don't think that's possible; I'm a terrible liar." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Yeah, 'cause that statement wasn't a lie itself!" I laughed.

She smiled proudly, "You knows it!"

"Nice grammar," I remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I offend you, _Grammar Girl_?" She snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny," I rolled my eyes.

Our playful banter went on for the remainder of the drive. When we got to the hospital, I got out and decided to annoy Sam by hurrying over to her door and opening it for her. Her reaction to that was different than usual, however.

She didn't roll her eyes or pretend to cough, "Nub." She instead remained in her seat, not even removing her seatbelt.

"Sam, come on, you can't avoid this…" I urged. She just gave me a deer-in-the-headlights look. I rolled my eyes, "Don't make me force you to come in."

I should have known something was up when she smirked, "Hold on, take a few steps back."

Stupidly enough, I listened to her. As soon as I was far enough away from the door, she slammed it shut and I heard a noise signaling that she had locked the car. _God, I'm an idiot…_

I then mentally slapped myself for forgetting that keys could unlock a car. My hand went to my pocket only to find that I had left my keys in the car. I cursed under my breath for being even more of an idiot than I had dubbed myself to be moments before as I knocked on the car window. Sam rolled it down just enough to talk to me, but not enough for me to be able to reach my hand in and unlock the door.

"Give me my keys," I sighed.

She stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid, then grabbed the keys and handed them to me through the small opening in the window, and then rolled it up as soon as I took the keys. I smiled and looked down to find the unlock button, and instead saw that she had removed the car key and only handed me the apartment and mailbox keys.

I groaned and she smiled when she saw this. Thankfully, an inkling of an idea popped into my head and I grabbed my phone and dialed Carly's number.

Immediately after picking up, she sighed, "Sam's refusing to go inside and you need my help convincing her to?" They seriously are too good of friends. How on earth would a normal person have been able to guess something_ that_ specific right off the bat?

"Yes, stalker. Anyway, what am I supposed to do about this?" I laughed a little with my first statement but got more serious with my final question.

Carly sighed loudly, "I'll take care of it." After this, my phone beeped, signaling that Carly had hung up.

Moments later, I saw Sam put her phone to her ear, and I figured Carly had called her and was going to convince her somehow. It was just the _how_ part that was beyond me.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes grew wide and she quickly hung up and got out of the car.

"So, what'd Carly tell you?" I smirked.

"Nothing! Let's go now!" Her words were rushed as she headed toward the entrance, dragging me by the wrist. Whatever Carly told her must've been something Sam _really_ didn't want me knowing. I decided not to argue.

* * *

It's amazing how much three little words can change your life.

Heading back home, Sam was staring at her baby bump with a new fascination. She's been like that ever since the nurse told us those three life-changing words.

We now not only knew that we were having a baby, but we actually knew a little something _about_ the baby.

It's a girl.

Sam was actually a lot more excited about that than I thought she would be based on how she had been acting before the appointment.

I turned to Sam at a red light, "Aren't you gonna tell Carly?"

"Yeah… But I haven't yet…" She still seemed to be in a bit of a daze from the news.

I smirked as I playfully poked her shoulder with each syllable, "Then maybe you should call her now." I glanced up just in time to see the light turn green and drove forward quickly so that no one would get mad at me again. When Sam still seemed unresponsive, I sighed, "She's gonna bug the chiz out of you if you don't tell her now and you know it."

She laughed lightly at this, and then decided to finally call Carly. She pulled out her phone, dialed Carly's number, and then put the phone on speaker so we could both hear her. Not such a smart idea while I'm driving…

When Carly picked up, she was already squealing, "Oh, please tell me it's a little girl so I can dress her up all pretty!" I think this is why Sam didn't feel like calling Carly right away…

Sam rolled her eyes despite the fact that Carly wasn't there, "If I tell you, will you promise not to shatter my eardrums?"

The eagerness in Carly's voice was clear, "Uh huh." She sounded like a little kid who was being told the rules for a playground that she was sure to break as soon as she was allowed inside.  
Sam sighed, seeming to realize that Carly wouldn't stay true to this, but answered all the same, "Okay, it's a girl."

I'll say this: If I _wasn't_ such a good driver, we would have ended up in a _really_ bad accident. Carly's squeal was _that_ loud and high-pitched.

I yelled, "Carly! You nearly made me drive into a tree!"

"And you promised you wouldn't shatter our eardrums!" Sam added.

Carly's whisper sounded very guilty, "Sorry… But that's just so exciting! Imagine all the little frilly dresses I could find for her…"

As Carly trailed off into her own world, Sam groaned, "My daughter will _not_ be wearing frilly pink dresses, Carly."

I chuckled at the thought of a little-girl-version of Sam in a frilly pink dress.

"Aw, why not?" Carly whined.

"Because! She's _my _daughter! Think of it this way: Can you really see _me_ in a frilly pink dress?" Sam laughed.

I could just see Carly innocently darting her eyes from side to side as she mumbled, "I've seen _Melanie_ in a frilly pink dress…"

Sam groaned, "Ugh, I don't care. My baby isn't touching anything pink."

I chuckled, "Watch how fast _that'll_ change."

"Shut it, Fredward," she glared at me.

There was some incoherent talking in the background on Carly's end and after the noise had stopped, she groaned, "Ugh, guys I've gotta go, Spencer needs me to make him soup… Seriously, who gets the flu in the middle of July?" And with that she hung up.

Spencer having the flu had actually been the reason she hadn't come with us. She had been planning on coming, but then Spencer got the flu – no one knows how that happened in July – and Carly had to be a good sister and take care of him.

As soon as we were back in the apartment, Sam ran to her laptop and opened it up, then opened Zaplook.

"What're you doing?" I laughed, then, dangerously, added, "Are you letting your techy side show?" She actually understood a lot about technology, but she just never wanted to openly act like a nerd.

Instead of punching me like I had expected, she simply hissed at me.

"Seriously though, why did you instantly grab your laptop the second we got home?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned as though it were obvious, "Well, now that we know that the baby's a girl, I figured she might want a name."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I probably just made you hate me for ending it like that XD But seriously though, I need to pick a name. So please help me choose one :) P.S. I'm more likely to use a name if it has a meaning, so keep that in mind! ;)  
As always, review so I'm happy! XD**


	10. A Surprise Visitor

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I wanna wish a very happy birthday to this story :D *blows party horn* I forgot to do this with my first story... XD Oh well, happy birthday to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I can't come up with something sarcastic right now :/ I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter ten: A Surprise Visitor**

**(Fredwardio's POV)**

Sam being pregnant has made her even more lazy than normal. I personally find it annoying. Especially right now.

Sam was on the couch in the living room, eating a plate of bacon and surfing through TV channels. I was in the bathroom down the hall, shaving. There was a knock on the door.

At this, Sam yelled to me, "Fredward! Someone's at the door!"

I rolled my eyes. Being sensible people, we locked the front door every night, and this morning neither of us had gotten around to unlocking it yet, so we couldn't just yell to whoever was at the door and tell them to come in. I yelled back to her, "Just what would you like for me to do about that?"

She whined, "Answer the door!"

"I'm busy! And you're right by the door anyway!" I reasoned.

"But I'm so _lazy_!" she pretended to cry.

"Yes, but I'm busy, Sam!"

"Come on! Please, for me?" I really hated when she did that. It reminded me too much of the way I had practically been a stalker to Carly, and how she could just say this and get me to do anything.

"You know that doesn't work!"

"Just answer the door before I come in there and punch your nerdy little face!" This, however, did work.

I sighed as I set my razor on the counter, despite the fact that I had only shaved half of my face, and quickly wiped the rest of the shaving cream off of my face, and then sighed as I went to answer the door.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Sam stifle a laugh, no doubt at my face. I simply glared at her.

Just as I got to the door, there was another knock and, "Guys, are you gonna let me in?" It was Brad's voice.

I laughed as I pulled open the door, "Hey, Brad! Long time no see..."

I saw him biting his lip in attempts not to laugh, as he asked, "Um, you haven't gone... mentally insane since the last time I saw you, right...?"

When I gave him a questioning look, he pointed to my face. I groaned, "That would be _Sam's_ fault. She made me answer the door and-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Sam appeared next to me, finishing my sentence in her own terms, "And you did 'cause you love me?" then kissed my cheek. I simply rolled my eyes.

Brad suppressed a smile; probably because he knew it really annoyed Sam when anyone called us cute. I honestly didn't care either way.

Sam glanced at Brad and asked, "Why do you have a suitcase? I thought you were staying at a hotel... Wait, is it full of fudge?" Her eyes grew wide with that last question.

He laughed at this, "Well, it's not _entirely_ full of fudge..." He pulled a container of fudge out of the front pocket of the suitcase, and then handed it to Sam, who accepted it eagerly.

Despite the fact that I hadn't had Brad's fudge in seemingly forever, I was still very curious as to why he had a suitcase, so I asked, "Seriously though, weren't you staying at a hotel?"

He sighed, "Yes, but the stupid concierge messed up my reservation and had it for _next_ week, and the place was fully booked, as is seemingly every other decent hotel within twenty miles of here. So, I was just sort of wondering, would you guys would mind if I stayed here?"

"Well, the only place you could even sleep would be the couch, and Sam seems to spend the entire day sitting on it." I projected the last part a bit louder and directed it at Sam. She was too busy eating fudge to care.

"So is that a yes?" I could tell he was hoping so, and had probably already checked a few places before and been turned down.

"Yes, it is a yes," I rolled my eyes.

It was just a few hours after Brad had shown up at our door when I realized something. We hadn't told Brad that Sam was pregnant yet. I was actually surprised he hadn't noticed.

When he walked into the kitchen complaining that he had a business call on his week off, I whispered to Sam, "We never told him, did we?"

"Tell him what?" she rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was crazy since she had no idea what I was talking about.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly as I explained, "That you're pregnant."

She got a look of realization as she mumbled, "Oh..."

Just then, Brad walked back into the living room and flopped into the chair that was nearby the couch Sam and I were sitting on.

"I don't understand _why_ my boss forgot that I was on vacation..." he mumbled angrily.

I tried to get him to stop worrying, "Dude, relax, at least he knows _now_."

"I guess," he sighed.

There was an awkward silence, during which Sam looked to me, obviously not wanting to be the one to tell the news. As if that was even a surprise after the experiences with pretty much every other person we had told.

When we both looked over to Brad, he must have noticed this strange occurrence and laughed lightly as he asked, "What?"

Sam quickly stood up and was about to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

I sighed, "Why do you always try to avoid this?" She didn't reply. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, if you don't say anything, I will!"

With that, she got a look of panic in her eyes, and before I could say a word, she jumped on top of me and pressed her lips to mine.

Brad groaned, "Get a room!"

This didn't faze Sam. She remained right where she was and didn't cease kissing me. I'd be lying if I said I minded, but I decided not to make Brad feel uncomfortable, and managed to push Sam off of me. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"What were you guys trying to tell me before?" Brad questioned.

I pointed to Sam then sighed, "She's gonna murder me if I tell you."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't _murder_ you... I'd just cause you a lot of pain..."

"Like you don't _already_ do that?"

Brad tried to intervene with our fighting before it could get bad, "Guys! Hello!"

He didn't affect much. Sam shot back at me, "Don't think that just 'cause your arm isn't broken anymore means that I won't break it again!"

"Why would you need to break my arm?"

"'Cause you keep getting straight to the point whenever we're trying to tell someone about this!"

"Well _sorry_! Why don't _you_ just take your sweet time and tell him that you're pregnant then? How's _that_ for an idea?" My eyes grew wide when I realized what I said. "Sam... I didn't mean to say that... Don't kill me..." I was slowly backing away as I said all if this.

To my surprise, she didn't come after me. She remained on the couch, surprisingly calm. I dared open my mouth, "Sorry..."

She just sighed, signaling that I was forgiven.

Brad's voice was strangely high pitched as he asked, "Are my ears really hearing what I think they're hearing?"

Sam stared at him. Her voice was drenched in sarcasm, "No. I just look like a frickin' blowfish for no reason!"

I sighed, "Sam, how many times do I need to tell you that you look just fine?" She rolled her eyes as though she didn't believe me.

She then looked at Brad. "Wait a second. You had to have noticed before. Why are you surprised?" She shot daggers at him, "You didn't think I was just fat, _did you_?"

The look of embarrassment on his face was quite evident as he stuttered, "Uh-uh... N-no... I just... D-didn't notice..."

Sam just glared at him for a second more and then grabbed the remote and turned to face the TV as she turned it on.

"_What_? You just let him get away with that but you kicked me when you thought I called you fat even though I didn't? That's not fair!" I shouted.

She cupped my chin in her hand, "Aw, Baby, that was just out of endearment." I rolled my eyes.

"You two have such a weird relationship..." Brad commented.

"I know." Sam and I responded simultaneously. Sam slapped me.

Brad laughed, "Point proven."

* * *

**A/N: Weird place to end, right? Yeah, I'm uploading another chapter in a bit. I just didn't want this to be so long XD Review for the story's birthday ;)**


	11. A Surprise for Carly

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: So here's another chapter; didn't wanna keep you waiting so long this time! XD Please enjoy the itsy bitsy sprinkle of Barly in here, as well as the usual major dosage of Seddie XD**

**Disclaimer: Same as what I said in the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Surprise For Carly**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Sam, what's with the smile?" My voice was weary.

"Nothing," She still sounded too happy.

We were walking with Brad to Carly's apartment, and Sam was just smiling happily.

"Really? Okay, we'll go with that," I rolled my eyes.

She then pulled me back so that we were a few feet behind Brad before whispering in my ear, "You can't see something happening between him and Carly?" She gestured towards Brad as she said this.

I had honestly never thought of the two in that way. Then again I had never thought of me and Sam in this way until we met those crazy viewers at WebiCon, yet here we are, married and soon to be parents. So my thought process about these things probably should not be credited as reliable.

When I gave no response, Sam rolled her eyes and hurried ahead, yelling at Brad, "Carly'll be on her way to work by the time we get there if you don't speed your ass up!"

"Sam!" I scolded.

"It's true!" she laughed in response.

Only a minute or so later, we were at Carly's door. Brad looked about as nervous as hell in terms of knocking on the door, but Sam was happy to take care of that for him.

As soon as Carly's footsteps were heard, Sam darted back to me, snickering at Brad's embarrassed expression.

Carly opened the door, clearly having just gotten up seeing as her hair was a mess. She yawned, "Hi..." then seemed to just notice _who_ was at the door. "Brad?" her voice was full of awe, and she quickly hugged him, then backed up and her hands flew to her hair as she blushed, "Chiz, my hair's a disaster, isn't it?"

Sam snickered at me quietly, "Told ya."

Brad obviously hadn't heard Sam, and just laughed at Carly's paranoia, "It's fine."

Sam smirked at Carly and Brad, "We'll leave you two alone," then grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall and around a corner. She promptly pulled out her phone and laughed maniacally as she opened an app.

I sighed, "Sam, what evil plan are you up to _now_?"

"I took one of your little spy cams and set it up in the plant outside Carly's door in case something like this happens," she smiled triumphantly.

I laughed, "And you say _I'm_ a nerd."

She shot daggers at me, "You call me a nerd again and this child will be the only one you _ever_ have." This made me decide to shut up.

I tried to change the subject, "So... What's going on with Carly and Brad?"

Sam shoved her phone in my face with quite a bit more emphasis than necessary.

"I can't see it when it's two inches from my face," I rolled my eyes. Sam pulled the phone away from my face and held it at a distance where it could actually be seen.

Carly was brushing through her hair with her fingers, obviously still bothered that Brad had seen her like that.

It looked like Brad was saying something, but I couldn't hear it, so I smirked at Sam, "You didn't turn the audio on, did you? Hmm, maybe you _aren't_ the nerd I thought you were..."

She gave me a murderous glare. So I guess I can't win if I call her a nerd _or_ if I insult her ability to program technology. _Great_.

I tried to apologize, "Sam, I didn't mean to say that... I'm sorry..." She didn't lose her threatening stare. I tried a new tactic, "I love you?" She was still giving me the evil eye. I decided to try one last thing, which I figured would have to work.

I lifted her bridal style just before capturing her lips with mine, honestly not caring that we were in the middle of the hallway and anyone could see. Her response? I could tell she tried not to let it affect her. That didn't work for long.

She pulled her lips just a few centimeters from mine, whispering, "Don't think you've won this argument just by kissing me like that," then pressed her lips back to mine.

The next thing I knew, her phone had fallen from her hand and to the floor, though it was indestructible and therefore couldn't break, so she didn't care and ignored the noise. Her arms were wound tightly around my neck, and she refused to remove her lips from mine with the exception of the few short breaths she pulled away to take. I acted in a similar fashion, only supporting her back and legs rather then wrapping my arms around her.

I heard someone clear their throat loudly, and I quickly pulled away from Sam and set her on her feet. This made her pout, which I found to be incredibly funny.

Glancing to the side, I noticed that Brad had been the one to clear his throat, and Carly was next to him, rolling her eyes. She was still in a robe and slippers but her hair seemed to have been brushed.

She laughed, "Why am I not surprised that you two decided to make out in the middle of the hallway?"

Brad chuckled, "'Cause they're Sam and Freddie? Did you expect anything _less_ of them?"

Even Sam and I laughed at that comment. It was true. This sort of thing wasn't out of the ordinary for us.

Carly smiled brightly, "Brad's gonna be here for a whole _week_!"

Sam jabbed me playfully with her elbow and when I turned to her, she mouthed, "Told you."

"Told him what?" Carly laughed.

"That uhh... That Brad's staying for a week..." Sam mumbled.

Carly rolled her eyes. She didn't seem to care that Sam lied, and asked no further questions about what she had actually meant. It was just a hopeless cause.

After a moment of awkward silence, Carly announced, "Well, I have to go get ready for work, because if I don't, I'll be late for the second time this week... And then I don't think I'll have a job anymore so... See ya later!" And with that she ran towards her apartment.

Sam smirked at Brad, "She likes you."

Brad's face became a bright shade of crimson. Sam looked ridiculously happy about this.

"You're acting like one of those crazy people at WebiCon! I thought you said they were ridiculous." I rolled my eyes.

"Am not!" she defended much like a child would.

"Come on, leave Brad alone, come back to the apartment..." I felt like I was talking to a dog. I grabbed her hand and lightly pulled it, and when this didn't work, I picked her up again. She hated when I did this if it wasn't because I had the intention to kiss her. She had pretty much no way of escaping besides throwing herself to the ground, but she had stopped doing that now because she didn't want to hurt the baby.

Once we had gotten back to the apartment, I realized that we'd left Brad in the hallway.

Sam laughed at me when I told her this, "See? You were too busy trying to get me to stop spazzing to remember that Brad's staying _here_ for the week."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, he can come back when he feels like it."

Sam grabbed her laptop and sat down on the couch with it, telling me, "In the meantime, come over here and help me put together a list of names that might be good for our daughter. She's still nameless."

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd ya like it? Please leave a review :D And tell me what your favorite part was :) Also, more name suggestions would be awesome! (Remember that names with meaning are more likely to be chosen) The name will most likely be announced in the next chapter ;)**


	12. No Longer Nameless

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I'm gonna try to mention all of the names you guys suggest in here, but if I forget one, I apologize in advance!**

**Also, if Sam makes fun of the name you suggested, don't be hurt, I just feel like it's in her character XD **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, it'd be on a different channel that actually aired the episodes frequently...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Longer Nameless**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"The Internet has too many baby names!" Sam whined.

We'd hardly been looking for five minutes. I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you just start with one website instead of having all of the ones from your search up on the screen at once?"

"'Cause that's boring and annoying! Can't we just ask someone else for their opinions...?" She pleaded.

I protested, "But Sam, she's _our_ daughter; shouldn't the opinions be our own?"

She snickered, "No," then began typing something.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

She sighed, "We don't have to pick every idea thrown at us, but I think this'll help us get an idea of something that we could use."

I glanced at her screen and noticed she had been typing a blog entry for iCarly. I rolled eyes, "You're asking the _viewers_? As in like a million people we _don't know_?"

She just nodded. I rolled my eyes again. This was quite typical if her; being too lazy and making others do things for her.

Once she was done writing her blog, I told her to let me read it.

_Hey everyone, it's Sam here (well, Freddweeb's sitting next to me but you know what I mean)._

_So, as most of you know, me and the nub here have a baby on the way. Yeah, just ten years ago, I wouldn't have thought this would happen, but it did. But that ain't the point I'm gettin' at! The baby's nameless! And this poses as an issue (ugh, Freddork's sophisticatedness is rubbing off on me!)! We need your help! Send us baby names and maybe we'll use one of 'em! We'll pay you $0 if you do..._

_P.S. The baby's a girl :)_

"So I see the point of this was to insult me in numerous ways?"

"No, stupid!" Sam laughed, shoving me playfully. "The insults just come naturally!"

I wanted to argue, but decided against it.

Before I could do a thing, Sam posted the blog. She set her laptop on the coffee table, and then rested her head on my shoulder. She sighed, "I'm bored."

I laughed lightly, "And you'd like _me_ to do something about that?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"How?" I asked, going along with this.

She shrugged, "Kiss me?"

I laughed. She really didn't try hard to be subtle.

When she realized I wasn't kissing her yet, she decided to make the first move. However, I decided to take this opportunity to mess with her. I pulled my lips just a few centimeters from hers, and rested my forehead on hers. I smirked and she frowned, and then tried to kiss me again. I pulled back once more.

"What the hell, Fredward? Why won't you let me kiss you?" she whined.

"'Cause I like messin' with you." I laughed.

She took this opportunity to kiss me while I was off guard. I decided I'd had enough messing with her and gave in.

Before long, we found ourselves sprawled out on the couch, our lips in sync.

We were like that for nearly ten minutes, until the door clicked open and then quickly slammed shut. I jumped up and looked to the door, where Brad was now standing and facing the wall. It looked like he'd hit his head on the wall when he turned away.

"Um, Brad?" I questioned.

He shuddered, "Note to self: Always knock before walking into apartment 3H."

Sam chided, "Aw, did we scar you? Poor little Brad will now forever be scarred with the image of Seddie making out on the couch he has to sleep on tonight!"

I rolled my eyes, "Sam, be nice."

"Nyeah!"

Brad just walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water then started drinking it nonchalantly.

Sam walked up to him and laughed, "Come on, it's not _that_ bad! At least you didn't walk in on us having sex!" Brad choked on his water.

"_Sam_!" I yelled, my face turning red.

She just rolled her eyes and walked back to the couch, then grabbed her laptop off the table. She then yelled to me, "Fredward! There's already two-thousand comments! Look at this!"

I walked over to her and glanced at the screen. As we had been getting with anything we posted that made Sam's pregnancy obvious, there were a lot of hate comments from both parents and people who still thought I should date Carly. On top of that, there were the general immature comments about sex that must have come from high-schoolers. And there were the few people who had actually done what Sam had asked them of.

"I am not naming this baby Mandy! Why would someone suggest that?" Sam yelled when she looked at one of the comments. I just rolled my eyes.

Sam continued with reading the comments, "Oh look, someone suggested we name her Valerie. Yeah; not happening."

"Jealous," I smirked.

"You hated her too!" Sam defended.

"I know." I rolled my eyes. I then pointed dramatically at the screen, "Now continue!"

She glared at me, "Not cool, dude."

"Sorry." I said quickly.

She just rolled her eyes then looked at the screen again, noting sarcastically, "We could always go with some generic name like Sue!"

"Look for names that are actually useful, please." I sighed.

"Fine!" said with an annoying tone.

I pointed at one person's comment, "Here, this person gave a buncha unique names _and_ their meanings!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll read 'em." She scrolled down so she could read the whole comment, then started, "Calantha, meaning 'beautiful flower' in Greek. That sounds nerdy."

"I think it's cute..." I mumbled.

She laughed, "Point proven. Next name! Calla, meaning 'beautiful' or 'perfect' in no specified language. That sounds like a nickname for the last one... Or there's Paige, meaning 'clever and fast.' Yawn. Stella, meaning 'star.' Too girly. Billie, meaning 'stubborn.' That's a girl's name?"

"You know there are guys named Sam, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Next! Ramona, 'decisive with good advice.' Meh, reminds me of that annoying book character."

"I thought you didn't read books," I laughed.

"Watch it! Next name! Isabella, 'beautiful girl.' Too generic."

"Are we actually gonna pick a name or just insult them all?"

"Fine, I'll point out good things now..." she sighed then continued, "Iridian, or Iris for short, which is a purple flower, or the Greek goddess of rainbows. Hmm, I do like the color purple..."

I smiled, "I think it's pretty... So that ones a possibility?"

"Sure," Sam shrugged.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started a list, then asked, "Are there more?"

"Yeah. Drusilla, meaning 'strong protector,' and then this person has added in parentheses 'if she's like Sam and kicks all kinds of ass.' Hmm, I think I may like that one..." she grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So far I've actually liked all of these, so if you like it, then I'll put it on the list..." I rambled as I typed it into my phone.

"Cara, meaning 'friend' in Gaelic. That one's kinda plain... Umm, there's Abigail, meaning 'father's joy.' So basically 'daddy's girl?'" Sam laughed, then continued, "Alexandria, meaning 'protector of mankind.' Maybe..."

"I'll write it down."

Brad walked over, saying, "You're being really boring about this."

"Oh well, we're just making this list! We'll pick the name when we have the choices narrowed down!" I shouted.

"Fine! I'm gonna go now 'cause today's my dad's birthday so I'm gonna visit him, since that's sorta why I'm in Seattle. So see you guys tonight..." he trailed off, heading out the door.

"I'm gonna keep reading this comment! There's Kelly, meaning 'warrior princess' in Irish... I dunno; sounds too girly. Amanda, meaning 'lovable' or 'easy to love.' Yeah, that was Mandy's full name so no... Um, there's Edelweiss which means bravery. I don't think I can even pronounce that... Or there's Teagan, meaning 'little poet.' I dunno, I like the name but the meaning sounds nerdy."

"I'll put it down anyway." I rolled my eyes, typing the name.

"And then the last two are Megan and Jadelyn, both just 'cause this person liked the names... I dunno, you might as well add 'em."

"Okay... That's it?" I asked.

She closed her laptop and put it on the table again, "Yep. Now I'm bored again. You should fix that."

I rolled my eyes, set my phone next to Sam's laptop, then leaned towards her and was about to kiss her, when the door opened again and I heard Brad yell, "Aw, man, do you guys spend _every second_ kissing?"

Sam shouted, "No! And didn't you just leave?"

"Yeah, but I forgot my phone and apparently also my mental note to knock on your door before entering..." he rambled as he grabbed his phone, then headed out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't swallow each other!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam, smirking seductively, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here..." Sam returned the smirk, leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I don't LOVE how this turned out... Oh well XD Hope you enjoyed :)**


	13. DJB

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: So I've kinda decided I'm shoving all my other stories to the back burner until I finish this one unless I get sudden inspiration for one of the others. But that means this one'll be updated a lot more! :)**

**Oh, and see if you can figure out what the title means before the chappie makes it obvious! XD **

**Disclaimer: Does Dan have blonde hair? No. So am I Dan? Negatory. So do I own iCarly? Nada.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: DJB**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Carly!" Sam pounded on the door to our best friend's apartment.

When she answered the door, she was wearing a pink apron covered in flour and cocoa powder.

She sighed, "Sam, is this important? I'm in the middle of baking brownies!"

Sam's mouth watered a little as she asked, "Brownies? Can I have one?"

Carly laughed, "Sam! They're for my boss since she's just coming back to work after her eye surgery and I wanted to be nice."

"Just _one_, Carly? _Please_?" Sam pleaded.

"Fine!" Carly threw her hands up in defeat, then asked, "Now what did you want before I mentioned the brownies?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's why we're here..." Sam trailed off.

I laughed, "Food distracts you too much."

She rolled her eyes, "Which is exactly why you shouldn't take it from me when I'm ignoring you!" She was talking about something that had happened just an hour ago.

_-Flashback-_

"Sam, can we actually look at this list and decide on the name now?" I called from the living room.

"I'm busy!" she yelled back. She was eating an oddly large bowl of strawberry ice cream. I didn't see why this was more important than deciding what our daughter's name would be.

"Can't you eat later?" I complained, walking into the kitchen.

"Can't we pick a name later? The baby won't be here for like half a year!" she whined.

"It's better now than waiting, Sam," I sighed.

She argued, "But I'm eating!"

"Eat later!" I protested, grabbing the bowl of ice cream from her and setting it on top of the fridge. She tried reaching it but she was too short. And I remember when she was taller than both me _and_ Carly...

She pouted, "It's gonna melt! Why'd you put it up there?"

I rolled my eyes, "So you'll pay attention!"

"But all I can think about now is my poor, melting ice cream..." she sighed dramatically.

"You can have it later!" I told her.

She started to get angry then, shouting, "But I want it _now_!"

"Sam, it's okay!"

"No it's not! Dammit, Freddie, I want my ice cream!" She was starting to sound ridiculous.

"Later!" I yelled.

And then the worst possible thing happened. She started crying. I couldn't even tell if it was acting or if she was truly that upset.

"Sam... I'm sorry..." I sighed, trying to give her an apologetic hug. She moved away from me. I was seriously getting worried. I knew I'd completely screwed this whole thing up.

Sam just continued crying, then laid down on the couch and covered her face with a pillow.

"Sam..." I sighed.

"You took my ice cream!" She cried.

"Fine!" I quickly grabbed the bowl from on top of the fridge and rushed into the living room to give it to Sam.

She sat up, grabbed the bowl from my hands and started eating the ice cream again, her tears completely ceased.

"You tricked me!" I yelled.

"Why yes I did!" she grinned wildly.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to her on the couch, giving up on arguing. I gently slid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to me. She leaned contently against my chest, still devouring her ice cream.

When she had finished her frozen treat, she set the empty bowl on the coffee table and turned to me.

"Okay, we can pick the baby's name now," she smiled, seeming happy to have eaten the ice cream.

I laughed lightly, and she gave me a questioning look. I smirked, "You left a little ice cream on your lip..." then decided to go with the cheesy move of kissing it off.

"You are the cheesiest dork I know," she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it," I laughed.

"Yeah..." she sighed with the hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"Okay, let's get back on track now..." I trailed off, grabbing my phone from the table and pulling up the list of names we had gathered.

"We could just write them down on pieces of paper and randomly pick up two, then decide which should be her first name and which should be her middle name..." She suggested, sounding strangely serious.

"Sam, do you really want to choose her name _that much_ at random?" I rolled my eyes.

She sighed, "No..."

I then asked, "Well then, which one of these is your favorite? I'm kinda partial to Jadelyn, but I'll let you make the final decision..."

She sighed dramatically, "You're putting all this pressure on _me_!"

"Well, if I don't you'll yell at me so... Which name's your favorite?" I questioned cautiously.

She pursed her lips, "Um... I dunno... I kinda like Drusilla... We could call her Dru for short..."

I laughed lightly. I figured as much that she'd like that one, what with the person's suggestion that our daughter might be "like Sam and kick all kinds of ass."

I gave a small smile, "So we're pretty much decided?"

She returned the grin, "Yup."

_-End flashback-_

"Sam, be nice to your husband," Carly rolled her eyes. She didn't even know what Sam had been talking about.

Sam gave an annoyed response of, "Nyeah!"

Carly sighed, "Now please tell me why you're here... Not that I don't love you two, but really, why _are_ you guys here?"

"We've come to tell you some news..." I explained in brief.

"What? Is Sam having _twins_?" Carly rolled her eyes.

Sam raised her eyebrows, "I _really_ hope not."

"I was kidding!" Carly laughed a little. Then she got a bit of a more serious look, "But really, what's the news? Is the baby okay?"

Sam gently placed her hand on her stomach as she gave a small smile, "Yeah, she's fine. We actually came to tell you that she has a name now..."

Carly got a look of excitement in her eyes, "Really? What is it?" She was bouncing up and down slightly at this point.

Sam laughed, "Carls, calm down! Now can I please sit somewhere? My feet are _killing_ me!"

"Sam, isn't it rude to invite yourself into other people's homes?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that honestly, Carly didn't care. Sam just stuck her tongue out at me.

Carly quickly invited us inside, apologetically mumbling how she didn't know why she hadn't already. Sam instantly plopped onto the couch.

"Now will you tell me what her name is?" Carly pleaded.

"Fine!" Sam laughed lightly, then turned to me, "But first, Fredward, sit." She pointed at the end of the couch by her feet. I rolled my eyes but sat down anyway. Sam kicked off her shoes and put her feet in my lap, commanding, "Massage them." She'd been becoming very demanding as of late. I sighed and did as she said, knowing it was easier to comply than to put up a fight.

"Sam, how many times have you abused Freddie in just the past _week_?" Carly laughed.

At the same time as Sam mumbled, "Just a couple..." I replied, "At least twenty."

Carly sat on the arm of the couch behind Sam, and eagerly asked again, "Will you _please_ tell me the baby's name now?"

Sam laughed, "Okay! Her name's gonna be Dru."

Carly tilted her head to the side like a dog, "That's her whole name? Just Dru?"

I shook my head, "No, Sam's just already found a nickname for her. Her full name's Drusilla. And her middle name is Jadelyn."

Sam looked down at her stomach and smiled, "Drusilla Jadelyn Benson."

Carly seemed to have caught Sam's smile, and I couldn't blame her, it really was contagious. I think I may have caught it, too.

Carly broke the awkward silence that was starting to form, "This still seems so crazy! You two are having a little baby... Who woulda seen _this_ coming?"

Sam shrugged, "Ten years ago, _I_ wouldn't have. Those crazy fans at WebiCon probably predicted this long ago, though…"

I rolled my eyes, "They didn't predict it; they probably just had these crazy thoughts in their brains and convinced themselves it would happen. Even those people who thought Carly and I should date probably figured the same thing for the two of us, and it's pretty damn clear _that_ hasn't and _won't_ be happening." I looked to Sam at that last part. I really didn't want her to start worrying that I'd cheat on her on top of her already-existent fear that I would simply leave her.

Before someone could give some sort of awkward response to my statement, which I was starting to regret saying a little, a timer went off in the kitchen.

Sam snapped her head in the direction of the sound, asking eagerly, "Are the brownies done?"

Carly laughed as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pan out of the oven, "Yes, Sam, but unless you wanna burn yourself, you need to wait for them to cool down!"

"_Sam_? Wait for _food_? What alternate universe have we entered?" I laughed. Sam kicked me. Her feet were still in my lap. You get the picture.

She crossed her arms, "I am very much capable of waiting for food, Fredly. But I dunno about Dru. I think she's hungry..." I just rolled my eyes.

Despite Sam's eagerness to just devour a brownie without giving it the time to cool, she decided to wait, so the three of us just made small talk for a few minutes.

After a little while, Sam simply got up and grabbed a brownie, deciding she had waited for long enough. I guess they had cooled down enough because she ate it nearly immediately after grabbing it.

"Sam, really?" Carly laughed, shaking her head slowly at her best friend's antics.

Sam, with brownie still in and all around her mouth, mumbled, "Awesome brownies, Carls."

I laughed at how ridiculous she looked. She shot me a murderous glare and I ceased my laughter, simply because I didn't wish to be harmed.

She sat down on the couch net to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. I looked down at her and chuckled, "You've got a little something... All over your face..."

She pulled out her phone and opened the camera app to use as a mirror, and her face turned a light shade of crimson when she saw just how much of a mess she had on her face. It astonishingly resembled the way a child might make a mess with their food. All except for the fact that Sam's an adult.

She licked most of the brownie from around her mouth, then, still looking at her phone, saw a bit left on the tip of her nose. She tried, to no avail, to lick it off.

"Having some trouble there, dear?" I smirked. She just rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming.

I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose, pulling back to reveal that the crumb was gone from her face.

I heard Carly snicker from across the room, and upon looking to her, saw that she had her phone out, no doubt to use the camera.

Sam threatened, "If you put that on iCarly-"

"Already did!" Carly cut her off, laughing.

"Shay! You're gonna get it!" Sam tried to sound threatening, but that was pretty masked by her laughter. She jumped up and hurried to Carly, then grabbed her hand and lightly tapped it. "There!" We were all laughing after that.

After an hour of just hanging out and talking, Sam and I decided to go back to our apartment, and arrived home to find Brad sitting outside.

"We never gave you a key..." I laughed lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "_Really_?"

The topic was quickly dropped and we entered the apartment.

Sam threw herself onto the couch again and turned the TV on, and then started flipping through the channels. I sat beside her, and she placed her head on my chest. Brad flopped into the chair and glanced at us, smiling.

Late that night, Sam and I were lying in bed, my arms around her. She rolled onto her side so that she could look at me.

She sighed, "Do you think Dru's gonna like her name, or is she gonna hate it?"

I gave a small smile, "We'll see, Sam, we'll see. Now get some sleep, we both have work tomorrow."

"Yeah... Goodnight."

"'Night."

"Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"Love you, too."

I kissed her forehead, and we both drifted into sleep only minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: Dammit, that ending is cheesy XD hope you enjoyed the length of this chappie though! :D**

**Your thoughts on the name? I wanna hear 'em :)**


	14. Anything but Pink

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I am seriously LOVING how much I'm writing this! And you guys probably love the updates! And my beta's probably annoyed to chiz from how much I send her XD **

**Oh, and I think hardware stores sell paint so... Just go with it if they don't XD **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it before you'll get it? XD **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Anything but Pink**

**(Freddie's POV)**

Just one day short of a week later, we found ourselves with Brad at Carly's door again. He was heading back to New York in a few hours.

"Why can't you stay?" Carly frowned.

Brad laughed lightly, "'Cause I have a job? I'd stay longer if I could... It was good seeing you again. We really should talk more..."

"Yeah, we should! But there's a three-hour time difference..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Then talk to him on the weekends! You two really are stupid sometimes. I love you, but you're stupid."

"Sam, how many times have I told you calling someone stupid is _not_ a term of endearment?" I laughed lightly.

She glared at me, as if daring me to say more. I decided to shut up.

Carly gave Brad a quick hug and whispered something in his ear. He smiled warmly after hearing it. I could tell by the look on Sam's face that she wanted to know what Carly had said, but knew better than to ask.

And those were just the goodbyes _before_ we left Bushwell.

I had offered to drive Brad to the airport, and when Carly had asked to come, Sam had insisted on coming, too, simply to watch anything that might happen between Brad and Carly.

In the car, Sam kept glancing at the rear-view mirror to watch Carly and Brad in the backseat. Even I noticed that something seemed different between the two.

Once we had arrived at the airport and Brad was about to go past the point we were allowed to follow him, Carly gave Brad yet another hug, and I was sure it was a little more than just a general hug you'd give to a friend. But remembering this was Carly, I figured she was just being overdramatic.

After a few more brief exchanges of goodbyes, Brad walked through the security gates, and then waved goodbye one last time as he walked away.

Sam frowned, "Now we don't have anyone to freak out with our random make-out sessions..." I laughed a little at this.

Carly rolled her eyes, "And that is precisely why I'm so glad I've known you two for so long. I realize that's something you're likely to do, so I actually take precaution in entering your apartment."

"I guess that's true," I laughed.

After that, we headed back to Bushwell, making small talk the whole while.

Just before we got to Bushwell, however, Sam announced the she wanted a smoothie. I rolled my eyes, but made a detour to the Groovy Smoothie anyway. It really didn't matter. It was Saturday and none of us had work or really anything else better to do.

When we walked inside, T-Bo yelled to us, "Hey look, it's my favorite Internet people!" I rolled my eyes at this strange greeting.

Carly laughed back, "And it's our favorite smoothie-making person!"

After a few more random and pointless comments like such, we ordered and paid for our smoothies, and then sat down at our usual table. None of us really ever questioned why we always sat here. It was just kinda something we did.

We sat in awkward silence, sipping our smoothies, until Carly spoke up, "What are you guys gonna do about Dru's room?"

Sam gave her a slightly confused look, asking, "What do you mean?"

Carly shrugged, "I mean like how are you guys gonna decorate it? You _can't_ just leave it the boring white that the last person who had that apartment put in there..."

"There's still another six months until the baby's even due, Carly, why would we need to worry about that _now_?"

I rolled my eyes at Sam's procrastination-induced comment, "I actually don't think it's such a bad idea. Really, it'll be one less thing to worry about when we get closer to the due date."

Sam crossed her arms, "Why don't you ever side with me?"

I rolled my eyes again, "I _do_ side with you on some things, Sam, but not on this."

She threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine! But I have just _one _rule. Her room can be _anything_ but pink."

Carly laughed, "Come on, Sam, she can't avoid pink for her whole life!"

"She can at least avoid living in a pink room if I can help it," Sam crossed her arms.

I intervened, "Okay, not pink, that's a start, now can we narrow it down just a _little_ bit more, please?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno, why don't we go look at paint or something so we can actually _see_ what we're trying to think about?"

I shrugged my response, "Sure. We could even go somewhere today if you want; it's not like we had plans."

Carly piped up, "Can I come with you guys?"

Sam laughed, "Sure, why not?"

After finishing our smoothies and saying goodbye to T-Bo, we headed to my car once again. The entire way to the hardware store, Carly decided to bombard Sam and me with questions that we really couldn't answer, either because they were simply questions we didn't and couldn't know the answers to, or because Carly asked _another_ question without giving us time to answer the first, and sometimes it was even a combination of the two.

"What do you think she's gonna look like? Do you think she'll be obsessed with electronics? Or with food? Whadda ya think?" Those were just a few of the unanswerable questions that flew from Carly's mouth.

When we were almost to the store, which was nearly fifteen minutes from the Groovy Smoothie, Sam yelled, "Carly! You've asked at least a hundred questions by now that we don't even know the answer to, and even if we did, you give us _no_ time to answer them!"

Carly stopped asking questions and quickly squeaked, "Sorry!" Sam just rolled her eyes and laughed in response.

When we finally got to the store, Carly was the first one out of the car.

"You're way too excited about this," I laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes as she fell into step with me, "That's Carly for you. It's not even her kid and she's overly freaked out about it!"

"Hey, you gotta admit you're excited, too!" Carly defended.

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded her head slightly, though it was clear she wasn't quite ready to tell Carly the things she had told me she was afraid of with all the baby stuff that would come up in the next six months.

Not long later, we were in the paint isle of the hardware store. Carly was finding every possible shade of pink and purple she could.

"How many colors of paint could they possibly _invent_?" Sam asked loudly as she spread her arms widely for dramatic effect.

I laughed, "A lot. And we need to pick _one_..."

Sam looked to Carly and rolled her eyes, "Looks like Carly's found all the pinks and purples... And I thought I said no pink!"

Carly gave an innocent pout, "But what if she actually _likes_ pink, Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes again, "She won't."

I snickered and pointed to her pink high-tops, "Yes, and we see that _you_ clearly _hate_ pink!"

"Shut up, Dipwad," she sneered.

Carly smirked, "You know, if you two bicker to show affection, I think this counts as PDA." Sam and I both had to laugh a little at that.

Once we had all calmed down, I spoke up, "Okay, we should probably decide on an actual color now, 'cause you know, that's sorta why we _came_ here in the first place..."

"Not pink, and we're not gonna be cruel and do something boring like grey," Sam shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh that's specific."

She jabbed me in the side with her elbow, sneering, "Why don't _you_ suggest something?"

I sighed, "Well, I know blue is traditionally a boy's color, but that's honestly just _kinda _sexist anyway, and I think it's a nice color..."

She snickered, "Of course you'd just go with your favorite color. I was sorta thinking red might be nice... Not the stupid, traditional, girly pink, but a little similar..."

Carly piped up, "You could go with the combination of the two..." then held up at least ten different swatches of numerous shades of purple. There was an odd glow in her eyes that was similar to that of the one in Sam's eyes when she had watched Carly and Brad throughout the week.

Sam smiled, "I actually do like purple a lot..."

"Sure, purple's a pretty color," I laughed lightly and wrapped my arm around her, giving her a sort of half-hug, and she smiled but at the same time rolled her eyes at the cheesy gesture.

After deciding on a somewhat bright shade, we bought a few cans of paint and headed home again.

In the car, Carly bounced up and down in her seat like a child, "We should start painting the room today!"

I laughed, "Why did I not see this coming?"

She piped up, "But you gotta paint it soon!"

Sam groaned, "Do _I_ have to? There's gotta be _some_ kind of excuse in that I'm pregnant..."

I laughed. She liked coming up with excuses for a lot of stuff like this. Given this fact, I decided I'd let her win, and agreed, "Fine, but you've gotta come with me to ask Spencer if he has some paintbrushes and tarps that we can use.

Carly shrugged, "You _could_ ask him to paint it for you... I mean, he _is_ an artist..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Not a _professional_ artist."

I laughed, "If he was a professional _anything_, he wouldn't be Spencer!" Both girls laughed at this.

Finally back at Bushwell, we took the paint to our apartment then headed to the eighth floor.

We simply walked through the door and into apartment 8-C. Spencer was in the kitchen, spraying something with a fire extinguisher.

"Spencer, what spontaneously combusted now?" Carly rolled her eyes.

He mumbled sheepishly, "The toaster..."

Sam laughed at this, and I just rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly.

I sighed, "Well, given _that_, I can't believe I'm gonna ask you this, but would you come and help us paint the baby's room?"

He perked his head up, "Oh, really? I love painting!"

Sam laughed, "So that's a yes?"

Spencer ran from the smoldering toaster and into the living room, yelling, "It's a _heck_ yes!" It was easy to tell where Carly got her clean diction from.

After this, Spencer got a few tarps and several paintbrushes, then headed with the three of us into my and Sam's apartment.

Once we had set the tarps over the carpet, Spencer explained, "Okay, since the wall is white right now, we're probably only gonna need a few coats, which is good since that shouldn't take very long; just a few days, since you've gotta let it dry between coats..."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Spencer, no one wants to hear about the history of paint."

He crossed his arms, "I'm just explaining how long this will take and why-"

Sam cut him off, "Whatever! If you do nothing, it's never gonna be done, so get painting!" She aimed that at all three of us; not just Spencer.

She then grabbed a folding chair from the closet in the hallway, then put it in the middle of the room, walked into the living room and grabbed her laptop, and then returned to the room, sitting down in the chair and opening her computer.

I rolled my eyes, "So I see Sam has found a productive use of this time." She hissed at me.

Ignoring that, Carly, Spencer and I began painting the wall. Sam sighed, "Here, I'll help you guys..." She then apparently opened PearTunes and hit shuffle. I laughed as I heard Bohemian Rhapsody begin to play. Sam had sort of always had a thing for older music. I figured we'd hear a lot of it today.

After a few hours, we had gotten the first coat of paint on the wall, and also on ourselves.

Sam laughed at me, "Your hands are purple."

I looked down, and she appeared to be correct. There were purple spots covering both of my hands. I just rolled my eyes, "Well, at least the wall's not so boring now, right?"

Sam shrugged but gave a smile all the same. It really was much better than it _had_ been...

The people who had lived in this apartment before I moved in on my eighteenth birthday really seemed to have been quite boring. Every room in the apartment had plain white walls, and most of them has plain wood floors, with the exclusion of the tile in the bathrooms and the linoleum in the kitchen, as well as, differently enough, the plain white carpet in this room. When I moved in, I had painted every room but this one, as I really didn't see a use for it at the time. About a year after I had moved in, Sam had moved in with me, and she had also thought of no use for this room, and despite the year's time, I had still also thought of no purpose. And just a little over three months ago, its use became pretty clear.

The four of us left the room and headed to the kitchen, as Spencer and Carly appeared to be staying for dinner. It really didn't matter; it wasn't like Sam and I hadn't spent the entirety of our middle school and high school years sitting around the Shay apartment.

After dinner, both Shay siblings headed to their apartments, and Sam and I sat down to watch TV. Well, sort of.

I was sitting on one end of the couch, and Sam was leaning on my chest, with her legs extended across the length of the remaining area of the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, but instantly pressed the mute button, not even bothering to see what channel was on. She leaned her head back as far as she could to look up at me. I chuckled softly at these antics.

I was still laughing lightly as I asked, "Should I be concerned with whatever you're up to?"

She simply shook her head, then kissed my chin before nuzzling her head back into my chest and smiling, "You know, this baby stuff has been scaring the living hell out of me lately, but today... I dunno... Everything just felt... Happy. I mean think about it; Dru's kinda bringing all of us even closer together than we already were. We actually have stuff to talk about with Carly and Spencer instead of randomly sitting around in silence. And besides, I think I've finally let myself accept this whole 'starting a family' thing..."

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around her waist so that I could pull her closer, whispering in her ear, "I'm _really_ glad to hear that, Sam. Honestly. You know how much I hate seeing you as upset as all of this has been making you." I kissed her forehead, and she only smiled more.

We sorta just forgot about the TV after that, and just sort of laid there, Sam in my arms, the two of us just talking about Dru and various other things that had some relation to her.

Eventually, Sam began to nod off, so we both decided to go to bed, and fell asleep soon after lying down.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was LONG! XD I just couldn't find a good place to end it XD Anyway, hope you guys liked this :3 Please review ;D**


	15. Nightmares and Annoying Neighbors

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: This WAS just gonna be one scene with a short bit about the dream, but then I kinda wrote a lot more so now it's a whole chapter! XD **

**BTW, this is set like two weeks after chapter 14 (meaning Sam's about four months along)**

**Disclaimer: I actually own one if the characters in this... She's an OC XD But other than her... I got nothin' XD **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Nightmares and Annoying Neighbors**

**(Fredlump's POV)**

Being awoken from a dreamless sleep isn't actually very fun, though it does take away the whole "waking up from a dream you didn't want to end" thing.

My slumber ended as I felt Sam's arm hit me in the face.

I groaned, "Sam, why are you smacking me at," I glanced at the clock before continuing, "four-thirty in the morning?"

It was then that I realized she was sleeping. She seemed to be tossing unpleasantly, and kept mumbling, "No..."

I sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table, then gently shook Sam's shoulder until she woke up. When she sat up and looked at me, I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

I tried to comfort her, "Sam-"

She didn't let me say anything else before she threw her arms around me and started bawling.

"Uh... Sam? What happened?" I was quite confused.

"Don't ever leave me!" she sobbed.

So it was this again. No matter how many times I promised her I'd never leave, she still seemed to worry.

I sighed, "Sam, how many times have I told you-"

She cut me off, nearly screaming, "You don't get it! I just had the worst dream ever! It seemed so real and it was _awful_! It was basically the entire story of what my mom explained to me about how my dad left her, but it was _you_ leaving _me_! I don't want that to happen! Freddie, _I love you_!" She wrapped her arms around me even tighter with her last sentence.

I kissed her forehead, then looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I love you, too, Sam. You need to remember that." She was still crying, but it was almost silent crying now.

I brushed the hair away from her face, then sighed, "Sam, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think if you tell me just what happened, you'll have this off your chest and it won't bug you so much. Believe me, it works, okay?"

She let out a shaky sigh, "Okay...

"I dunno how much my mom was hiding, or if she told me everything, but this is what I know: It was about four months after she had found out that she was pregnant, and my dad had seemed unhappy about this for that whole time. One morning, my mom woke up and found a note next to her on the bed. It was from my dad, and it said 'I had to go to work early this morning. Don't worry; I'll be back tonight.' That turned out to be the last she'd ever hear from him. Later that day, she noticed that his suitcase was missing from the closet, as were most of his clothes. She knew what it meant, but it took a while for her to let it sink in. When it finally did, she called my dad, only to find that his number had been disabled. And that entire thing just happened in my dream, only with you leaving me..." That was when her voice cracked, and she started crying again and buried her face in my chest, "Don't let that happen!"

I sighed deeply as I cradled her in my arms. I really didn't know what to say, seeing as, "I promise I'll never leave you," didn't seem to work very well.

Instead, I kissed the top of her head, which seemed to calm her down a little.

"Sam," I sighed, "I honestly don't think there is anything I can say that will make any of this better for you. I've tried promising you I won't leave, but you still think about it. I don't want to see you like this, really I don't, but I don't know if there is even anything I can do about it. Please tell me what I can do to prove that I love you and that I'll never leave... I don't wanna see you worried like this, Sam..."

She cried, "I dunno!"

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be here at four-thirty in the morning?" I quietly questioned; more to myself than to Sam. I then decided to get out of bed and answer the door.

"Don't leave!" Sam yelped as soon as I got up, her hands flying to grip my wrist.

I gave her a truly worried glance, then explained, "I'm just answering the door. I'll be right back."

Sam jumped up behind me, saying quickly, "I'm coming with you!"

"Oh-ho-ho-kay..." I laughed nervously. Sam was really loosing it.

She grabbed her robe and messily threw it over her pajamas before chasing after me.

When I answered the door, I saw our next-door neighbor, standing in pink footie pajamas with her long red hair pulled into pigtails, and a rather awake expression on her face. She had just moved in about a week ago from Maine, and she was only nineteen, so this was her first time living on her own. The most humorous and memorable part of her arrival was watching her try to unlock her door the first time. It didn't go too well for her.

"Muriel, what are you doing at our door at four-thirty _in the morning_?" I groaned.

She first glanced at my tear-stained shirt, then at Sam, who still had tears in her eyes, though I think she was trying to hide them.

After this inspection, she blurted out, "Well I'm still used to east coast time, you know, since I just moved here and stuff, so it's only normally like seven-thirty for me and-"

She was a very fast talker but never seemed to exclude minor and unimportant details. I cut her off, "Muriel, cut to the chase, please?"

"Right. Well, I heard yelling coming from you guys' apartment and thought maybe something was wrong, so I came to your apartment and now you're shirt's all wet, Freddie, and Sam looks like she's crying so are you guys okay?" I swear she said that all in one breath.

"Everything's okay now, we just need to go back to sleep, as do you." I sighed.

She wouldn't take no for an answer, and continued, "But there had to be some reason for the yelling, I mean, you wouldn't just yell for no reason, would you? 'Cause that would be weird! Sometimes my cousin yells for no reason. She's weird. Do you want me to tell you more about her? Wait, that's not what I was talking about-"

Sam sounded quite fed up as she cut her off, "Muriel, you're a sweet girl and all, but you're really aggravating me right now. Just cut to whatever chase you're trying to get to already!"

Muriel looked apologetic as she quickly mumbled, "I know it's late, I just can't help it; I love talking! But I'll do as you ask. Why were you yelling?"

Sam closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "It was just a really bad dream, but it's over now, okay? Please let us sleep..."

Muriel didn't seem to hear Sam's last sentence, and instead began rambling again, "I hate bad dreams! I can never fall asleep after I have one... What about you? Do you-"

"Goodnight, Muriel," I sighed as I slowly closed the door. She was still rambling on, but the door clicked shut and I locked it again and walked away towards the bedroom with Sam on my tail.

"She really bugs me sometimes..." Sam sighed.

"She's only _trying_ to be friendly... It just isn't working out very well for her..." I replied.

"Whatever, I'm tired." She yawned in response. I was glad that she seemed to have stopped thinking about the idea of me leaving.

"Well then, sweet dreams, Princess Puckett." I chuckled softly before kissing her forehead. Even though she had changed her last name when she married me, that nickname had always sort of stuck, and I actually still used it a lot.

She laid down and closed her eyes, tiredly mumbling, "'Night Fredly." I swear, she has at least a hundred different ways of manipulating my name.

I crawled into bed next to her and slipped my arms around her waist, feeling her relax and fall into sleep as I did so.

Before long, I drifted into dreamless sleep once again, knowing I only had an hour before I would have to wake up again and ready myself for work.

* * *

**A/N: I love how nerdily I wrote the end of that last sentence XD I hope Muriel brought you great annoyance, or at least laughter in spite of Sam and Freddie's misfortune, as both were intended purposes of the character XD She may just have to return in a future chapter... You tell me if you want her to :) (and leave a general review besides just answering the question, please XD)**


	16. Sick of Drama

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: The beginning of this be set a day or two after the last chap, sometime after they both came home from work :)**

**Oh, and just a little warning, keep in mind this IS rated T for a reason; and there's some strong language in this chapter (and this time it's not JUST "hell" or "damn").**

**Disclaimer: NYEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sick of Drama**

**(Fredly's POV)**

"Fredward! Come look at this!" Sam called from the kitchen, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

When I came to see what she was looking at, she had a huge smirk on her face and an envelope in her hand.

I raised me eyebrows, "What is that?"

She waved it in front of my face, "I dunno, it's addressed to you though, and it calls you Fredward, which I think is funny."

I rolled my eyes, "You think I'm exactly _happy_ that my mom decided to name me that?"

She laughed again, "Whatever. It's from Ridgeway... Ha! You're such a nerd that six years after graduation, our high school still wants to talk to you!"

I sighed, "Can I see what's _in_ the envelope, please?" I really had no idea. What could the school possibly want from me _this_ long after graduation?

Sam opened the envelope and handed me the paper inside, and I read over it. Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, I explained to Sam, "Apparently they're having a 'six year reunion,' which makes no sense. Most high schools have reunions every five years, don't they?"

Sam shrugged, "How should I know?" She then went to the pile of mail on the counter and sifted through it, pulling out an identical letter addressed to her.

"You know, with the Internet as advanced as it is, this is really a waste of paper," I chuckled, thinking it was strange that they hadn't just sent out an email to our entire graduating class.

Sam looked down at her letter, announcing, "It's next Saturday... Ugh! Now I have to go and see all my stupid classmates looking like _this_!" She motioned dramatically to the baby bump that was pretty obvious now.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, reassuring, "Sam, you look fine. Besides, I can almost guarantee you that someone else there'll be in the same situation as you. And even if not, it's not like we're teen parents, so it won't make you look irresponsible or anything..."

She pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes, "It's not _that_ I'm worried about. If the popular girls wanna call me a slut, whatever; they're stupid anyway. I'm just saying I look fat. Seriously! Look at me and tell me I don't look fat."

I sighed, "Sam, weren't _you_ the one who told me you didn't like it when people called pregnant women fat?"

She shrugged, "That was before I realized that I _do_ look fat!"

"You don't look fat, Sam; you do, however, look pregnant. Those are two different things."

"Whatever! All I know is we clearly can't skip this since Carly will just drag us with her if we try to, and that means I need to find something that I can wear that won't make me look fat."

It was then that I decided this matter was beyond the point of convincing otherwise, and ceased my advice. She clearly wouldn't take it to heart.

She walked off to our bedroom, shortly motioning for me to follow her. I decided that the consequences of not following her were too great, and hurried after her.

When I caught up, she was going through every piece of clothing she owned.

"Since when do looks matter _this_ much to you?" I rolled my eyes.

She tossed a shirt out of the closet and onto the bed, sighing, "Freddie, we haven't seen most of these people in _six_ years. We're gonna see them for _one_ day, and whatever happens on that one day will be what everyone remembers for the next six years or however long it is until the next reunion. Do you _really_ think I want everyone thinking I'm fat?"

"Sam, you're _not_ fat! Besides, a lot of these people probably still watch iCarly, so it's not like _everyone_ there hasn't seen us for six years!"

She wouldn't listen to me. She pulled five more shirts off of their hangers and sent them flying onto the bed. After another minute of searching, she grabbed two more shirts before carrying them over to the bed and setting them on top of the shirts already lying there. She then turned to me, explaining, "Okay, now I'm going to try on every single one of these shirts, and you're going to tell me _honestly_ how you think I look."

I sighed, figuring she couldn't be convinced out of this. She pulled off the shirt she was currently wearing, then grabbed the first shirt off of the pile and pulled it over her head. It was grey with small, light blue dots scattered across it in no particular pattern, and while the top part was form-fitting, the bottom was fairly loose. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall before turning to me and tilting her head to the side, awaiting my approval.

I smiled, "Beautiful, as usual."

She rolled her eyes, "Did I _ask_ for sugarcoated opinions?"

I walked towards her and slipped my arms around her middle, linking my hands on her back before kissing her briefly and whispering in her ear, "That wasn't sugarcoated. You really do look beautiful." Her cheeks flashed pink for a mere second, but she looked down and slipped from my gentle grasp, returning to the pile of shirts, and swapped the grey top for a two-tone green one that was somewhere between loose and form-fitting. She turned to me with the same questioning look as before.

"You're gonna say my opinion is sugarcoated again..." I gave a small smile.

She sighed, "What?"

"Gorgeous."

"Nub."

I laughed at that. Even though I complimented her, she still had to insult me. I love that about her...

Sam snapped her fingers in front of my face, tearing me from my thoughts. She was now wearing a white shirt with turquoise sleeves. It was fairly loose. Seeing the smile on my face, she obviously figured I'd make a comment similar to those I'd already given, and changed into a fourth shirt, this one tight and yellow with thin green stripes.

Before she could even turn back to me, I slipped my arms around her from behind, resting my head on her shoulder. She looked at my reflection in the mirror and groaned, "I'm asking Carly what she thinks; you obviously aren't going to give me any real feedback."

With that, she grabbed the pile of shirts and headed out of our apartment and towards Carly's. I decided to let her deal with this on her own and stayed behind.

* * *

The day of the reunion, Sam refused to wake up. I had to lure her out of bed with breakfast. And even then she just wanted to sleep once she had eaten.

I sighed, "Sam, you said it yourself, if we try to avoid this, Carly'll just drag us along with her. As it is, she's coming over in twenty minutes since she offered to drive..."

She groaned, "I don't even _feel_ good today! Besides, Dru wants to sleep..."

I rolled my eyes, "She _can_ sleep if you're awake, you know."

Throwing her head back in refusal, she whined, "I don't _wanna_ go to this! It's stupid!"

I inhaled deeply, trying to put up with her childish behavior. "Sam, please just put up with this. I think you'll regret it if you don't..."

She threw her hands into the air in defeat, yelling, "Fine! But if I'm complaining the whole time, it's your fault."

She then stalked off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I hoped she wasn't going to sleep...

Five minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom, wearing the grey shirt that she had decided to wear a week ago; after Carly had given her "real" feedback. She still didn't look very happy. I decided I'd try to fix that.

I walked up to her and gently slid my arms around her. I kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous, you know."

She rolled her eyes, obviously not taking the compliment to heart. She just seemed to be in a really sour mood today.

Deciding to give up on improving her mood, as this task seemed impossible, I moved away from Sam and decided to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Carly arrived; not a second late.

"I'm _so_ excited!" she squealed the instant I opened the door.

Sam was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown plastered on her face. Carly saw her like this and got a look of sadness in her eyes, probably because she hated seeing her best friend this upset just as much as I did.

She walked over to Sam and gave a small smile, extending her arm to help her up. Sam grudgingly accepted this gesture, and then silently walked over to me. I had a feeling the day was _not_ going to go very well.

As we headed to the garage, she whined, "Carly, do I _have_ to go?"

Carly sounded worried but also a bit fed up as she sighed, "Sam, you _know_ you'll regret it if you don't. Besides, if you just try to think brightly about this, it might actually be fun!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "What's fun about having to see all of your ex-classmates while lookin' like a frickin' balloon?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "It's okay, Sam. Besides, if anyone insults you, it's not like the school can suspend you or anything if you punch them..."

That finally brought a small smile to her face. I hoped she wouldn't _actually_ go and try to hurt someone, but if having this thought in her head made her happy, then I was, too.

When we got to Carly's car, Sam shoved me into the backseat before taking shotgun. Carly just rolled her eyes as she climbed into the driver's seat and turned the keys in the ignition, starting out of the garage moments later. We didn't really make conversation for much of the car ride, but Carly turned the radio on and the two girls sang along most of the way. Of course, if I were to ask Sam if she had, she'd deny it.

Whoever had organized the reunion had the absolutely _original_ idea to house the event in the school's gym. Yeah, I'd _never_ heard of _that_ one before.

Once we arrived at the school, Sam's frown returned. I helped her out of the car, and instead of letting go of her hand when she was standing, I squeezed it lightly and whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said." She half-smiled, which was as close as that would come. The three of us walked towards the entrance, Sam's hand still intertwined with mine.

Once inside, we were greeted by Wendy, who seemed even peppier than she had in high school.

"Hi guys! I haven't talked to you in _forever_! But I still watch iCarly all the time! I can't _believe_ you guys still have time to do that! I'm so busy I hardly had time to come _here_!"

Carly laughed, "I know! It stinks you had to move to LA..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Carly, I doubt Wendy's _that_ upset she lives in LA."

Wendy laughed, "Yeah, I can't say there's much to complain about besides the traffic. But I _do_ miss seeing everyone who stayed here in Seattle..."

After a few minutes of talking to Wendy, Sam and I decided to walk off while Carly and Wendy caught up on their own; Sam never really seemed quite as close her as Carly had.

At some point, Sam had decided that standing with me while I talked to some guys who had been in the A/V club was boring, and left to find Carly again. And that was only a few minutes before I decided it was boring, too. None of them really seemed comfortable talking to me anymore; probably for the same reason the guys in the train club hadn't liked it when Sam had come with me. And I mean _before_ she destroyed everything.

Anyway, when I found her again, she was yelling at some guy I couldn't remember the name of but recognized as the ex-captain of the football team. Of course Sam would pick a fight with him...

I sighed as I walked over to her.

"Not now, Fredly, I'm in the middle of something," she growled when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

The guy laughed, "What, now the little nerd's gonna defend you?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Sam, "What are you even fighting _about_?"

She frowned angrily, "He called me a whore. I think I have every right to teach him a lesson!"

He laughed, "I'm standing right here, you know, I'm not _stupid_."

I inhaled deeply and grabbed Sam's arm, exhaling, "You're better than this. I know what I said, but I didn't _actually_ think anyone would be _this_ much of a bastard."

She sighed but followed me to the other side of the room. I kissed her cheek before whispering, "You know Sam, I'm proud of you for not totally pulverizing that guy. Don't take that kinda stuff to heart; like you said, these people are just stupid."

She smiled and playfully pushed me away, snickering, "No PDA, Freddork; some of our old teachers are here!" I rolled my eyes at this. She wouldn't care if it was around anyone else, but I guess teachers were beyond her boundaries.

Before I could respond to Sam's notions, someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. I turned around with her. Pete was standing there, looking completely drunk. Besides that, let's just say there was a reason Sam dumped him...

Just as Sam was turning around, he greeted, "Hey, Sam..." but the second she was facing him, his jaw was on the ground with, "Whoa... Looks like _someone's_ knocked up!"

She spat bitterly, "What the hell do you want from me?" Yeah, like I said, there was a reason for their breakup.

He stuttered, "I-I was just gonna ask you how you were, but-"

Sam cut him off and gave a murderous glare, "What? After you thought it'd be a _brilliant_ idea to try and manipulate me into having sex with you at _fifteen_, you figured you could just waltz up to me nine years later and see _how I was doing_? Like you even give a damn. You probably just wanted to ask me to go and make out with you! Well you know what, _Pete_? I won't. You wanna know _why_ I won't? I absolutely _hate_ you! _And_ I'm married, _and_ I'm pregnant, if _that's _not already _obvious_ enough to you! If you think I'm an idiot, you can just get your sorry ass away from me. Things have changed, Pete. Things have changed."

He looked quite taken aback by Sam's sudden outburst, like he expected her to still be the daffodil that Carly had turned her into nine years ago.

He mumbled something to the affect of a completely dishonest-sounding, "Sorry..."

Sam's voice was full of rage, "_Sorry_? You think you can just say _sorry_ and that'll make everything fine and dandy? Well you know what? Whooptee freakin' do; things don't work that way. It's too late to apologize. It woulda been too late _right after_ your _terrible_ attempt at seduction, anyway! You blew it. This is entirely _your_ fault. I'm glad I realized what a bastard you really are. Get outta my sight."

With that, she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Once we were on the other side of the gym, she leaned her back against the wall and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She looked at me, saying matter-of-factly, "I wanna go home. This is _exactly_ why I was so glad when high school was over. All the drama ended. I _hate_ drama! Besides, this stress isn't good for Dru..." Her face relaxed slightly with her last sentence as she rested her forearm maternally over her stomach.

I gently grasped her free hand, kissing her nose and sighing, "Sam, I'd take you home if my car were here, and you know as much as I do there's no way Carly's leaving this early. She's probably drunk anyway."

Sam groaned, "Why did we even _come_? This drama is making me feel sick..." She clutched her hand to her stomach, looking like she was about to throw up. I gently rubbed her back, but she didn't seem to look any better. She hiccupped, and an alarmed look appeared on her face just before she ran to the nearest garbage can with me on her tail. I pulled her hair away from her face and closed my eyes as she lost most of her lunch. When she had stopped, she buried her face in my shirt, sobbing, "Take me home!"

I sighed as I stroked her hair gently, "I wish I could, Sammy, I wish I could..." It was very rare that I used that nickname, but it seemed to always calm her down in stressful situations, like this. She clung to me and continued sobbing wordlessly. Quite a few eyes turned towards us, and I had the feeling all this attention wasn't going to help Sam feel any better. I whispered to her, "Here, come get some fresh air..." before gently pulling on her hand in the direction of the door.

Once outside, we sat down on a bench not far from the gym. She was still crying a little, but thankfully not as much. I squeezed her hand, reassuring, "We can go home soon, okay?" She simply nodded, tears still flowing from her eyes. I could tell from the look on her face that the taste left in her mouth was revolting, so I pulled a pack of gum from my pocket and offered her a piece. She accepted it eagerly and sighed, calming down _just_ a little.

"I _hate_ what these hormones are doing to me!" She shouted.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, whispering, "I know, Baby, but it'll be okay. In the end, we'll have a beautiful little daughter. That's _gotta_ be worth it."

She just leaned her head on my shoulder and continued crying softly.

A few minutes later, Wendy came through the door and walked in front of us. She looked concerned as she asked, "Hey, what happened in there?"

I sighed, "_Drama_. Drama happened in there."

She gave an apologetic pout, "Aw, I'm so sorry! You know, that is one thing that isn't so good about reunions. You get to see pretty much _everyone_ that was in your class. And that includes the ones you hate."

Sam was calmed down a little more now, so she was able to bite her lip and not shed a tear as she sighed heavily, "You've got _that_ right."

After a few minutes of this type of discussion, Wendy offered, "I'll go see if I can find Carly."

She walked back into the building and Sam sniffled, "See why I didn't wanna come here?"

I hugged her, sighing, "I didn't think it'd be _this _bad..."

She pressed her face into my shoulder, "I know... But still, it woulda been so much better if we'd just stayed _home_!"

I held her closer to me, promising, "I know, I know... Next time something like this comes up, I'll listen to you, okay?" She nodded slowly.

After about fifteen minutes, the door opened again and out stepped Wendy and a surprisingly sober Carly. Wendy stood back by the door, but Carly ran over, hugging Sam and whispering, "I'm so sorry, Sam! I didn't realize _this_ would happen!"

Sam actually was a _lot_ calmer now, and laughed lightly, "Why does everyone keep apologizing? It's not like _you_ did this to me."

A small smile came to Carly's face; probably because her friend was finally feeling better. She asked, "You want me to take you guys home now?" Sam simply nodded. Carly waved goodbye to Wendy, and then the three of us headed to her car. This time Sam decided she actually wanted to sit with me, and crawled into the back before pulling me in next to her. She wrapped her arms around one of mine and contently leaned her head on my shoulder. This turn of events seemed to be doing her good.

When we were finally back at home, Carly decided she wasn't going to go back to the school. The three of us headed to the third floor and then into my and Sam's apartment. Sam instantly laid down on the couch, lifting her head up only to let me sit down before resting it back on my knee. Carly sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. Sam sighed as she stared at the ceiling, "This is a lot better." I nodded in response.

After a few minutes, she sat up and kissed my cheek. I laughed lightly, "What was that for?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I felt like it. I've had enough fighting for today; why not try to be nice?"

I smiled at this, glad that she was finally feeling up. Carly seemed to be silently cooing over how "adorable" she thought Sam and I were.

We chatted for a few hours before Carly decided to go home. It was only five o'clock, but Sam yawned, "I'm tired. Can we have dinner now so I can go to bed?"

I laughed but got up to make dinner anyway.

After we ate, Sam seemed even more tired than before, and simply crawled into bed. I laughed a little at this, but decided soon after that I had nothing better to do, and laid down next to her, whispering, "'Night, Sammy."

* * *

**A/N: Why do we as authors torture ourselves? You have no idea how stressed I felt after writing that scene with Pete... DX**

**Well, anyway, review, please! I wanna know what you thought. What was your favorite part?**


	17. Getting to Know the Neighbor

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter: Who caught the Seddie Easter egg? It was in the part with the shirts... :)**

**Now, this chapter is probably a week or so after the last one, so it's late August.**

**Also, remember how in that one epi there was a guy biting the heads off of "Bambi" dolls, which were like a parody of Barbie dolls? Well keep that in mind during this chappie so you're not picturing a little deer doll XD**

**Disclaimer: I put "iCarly rights" on my Christmas wish list. I don't think that's gonna happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Getting to Know the Neighbor**

**(Fried chicken's POV) [Okay not the food but... You ship Seddie! You know what I mean! XD]**

It was about five in the morning when my boss called to tell me not to come in to work today due to a power outage. Sam's boss called her with the same message half an hour later. So neither of us had work, but we were both wide awake well before six AM.

"I can't fall back asleep! It's too hot!" Sam wailed.

It was _much_ hotter than it should have been this early in the morning.

I sighed as I leaned over to turn on the lamp, only to find that appeared we, too, were experiencing a blackout.

"The power's out, Sam; I can't do anything about the A/C," I sighed.

She groaned and tore the covers off of herself, obviously noting that it did nothing of impact.

"I'm tired!" she whined hopelessly.

I rolled my eyes, "Then sleep."

She groaned, "I can't. Call Spencer. Does he still have that freaky air conditioner thing?"

I sighed but called him anyway. When he answered the phone, he yawned, "Yellow?" Leave it to Spencer to say something like that.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you realize that it's about eighty-five degrees outside at five thirty in the morning?"

"No..."

"Do you still have that air conditioner?" I sighed.

"Uh huh..." he sounded half-asleep.

"'Night Spencer..."

"Are you my mommy?"

"No, now sleep."

With that I hung up and turned to Sam, "He's sleeping. That or he's high. Maybe drunk. But probably sleeping."

She groaned as she spread her arms out next to her.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering, "We'll call him again later, when he's hopefully awake."

"But I'm tired _now_!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But I'm going back to bed, and you can if you want to, too." With that, I rolled over so my back was to Sam and I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

When I awoke again, I looked at the clock. It was only seven. Looking next to me, I saw a now-slumbering Sam. I smiled when I saw this, and decided to let her continue sleeping while I tried to make breakfast with no power. I ended up just pouring cereal into two bowls and not even adding milk; fearing that if I were to open the fridge, too much warm air would get in and everything would spoil.

I ate my cereal in silence, and when I had finished, I took the bowl I had prepared for Sam into the bedroom. I set it on the bedside table, and then got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. After this, I rummaged around the closet in the hallway, eventually finding a small, battery-powered fan. I brought it into the bedroom and set it next to the bowl of cereal. I then sat in my spot on the bed and pulled out my phone. I texted Carly, asking her if Spencer still had some way to get air conditioning.

While I waited for a response, I looked over at Sam. She was on her side and facing me. Her right arm, which she was lying on, was extended above her head, the back of her hand pressed against the headboard, and her left arm was gently resting overtop of her baby bump. I smiled at this. It was nice to see her this peaceful.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the new text message from Carly. She explained that she had just tried calling Spencer and he had sounded like he was still sleeping. I sighed as I replied to her that the same thing had happened to me a few hours earlier, and then set my phone on the table.

Just then, Sam rolled onto her back and mumbled my name in her sleep, a small smile on her face. I laughed lightly at this, and she evidently heard me, because her eyes snapped open. She sat up and saw the smirk on my face, her cheeks turning red. She seemed to think I'd heard her entire dream, and I was perfectly okay with letting her think that.

"I got you some breakfast," I smiled, grabbing the bowl of cereal from the table and handing it to Sam. She accepted it happily and began eating without a word. I then grabbed the fan and flicked the switch on before holding it in front of Sam so that it would cool her down. She grinned as she continued eating her cereal. When she had finished, she kissed my cheek.

"You're pampering me. Why?" she looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

I smiled in return, "'Cause I love you. You seemed to be in a bad mood earlier so I thought I'd cheer you up."

She laughed lightly, "I love you, too, but you're such a dork."

I rolled my eyes. She would always have to pick on me somehow. _Always_.

* * *

After an hour or so, the temperature started skyrocketing.

"_Freddie_! It's over a _hundred_ degrees already!" Sam cried to me. She was lying face up on the coffee table and wearing a spaghetti-strap tank top and ridiculously short shorts, and her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail.

I groaned, "You're not the only one in misery."

When I walked into the living room, she rolled her eyes, getting up and walking over to me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt, smirking seductively, "If it's so hot, then this might help you..." With that, she pulled my shirt over my head. She placed her hands on my shoulders, stood on the tips of her toes, and gave me a passionate kiss, then simply walked away into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Leave it to Sam to do something like that.

Less than a minute later, she walked over to me, a water bottle now in her hand, and she groaned sarcastically, "Ugh, I think it's hotter now..." The whole time she was just staring at me. I recognized this to be her awkward way of complimenting me, and cupped her chin in my hand before kissing her temple. She rolled her eyes at this.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, and Sam followed me. She obviously was planning to rip this person's head off if they were staring at me (and yes, that means female _or_ male. There _was_ this guy down the hall who had hit on me a few times in the past).

Ignoring that thought, I pulled open the door, revealing Muriel. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and was wearing a t-shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows and knee-length shorts, which surprised me, given the temperature.

She smiled brightly, "Hi guys! I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come to my apartment, 'cause I have a little power generator so there's air conditioning and-"

Sam cut her off, "Hell yes! It's a million degrees in here!"

Muriel laughed a little at this. She had only lived here for about four weeks and she was already getting used to Sam's antics, which were amplified seemingly twenty times due to pregnancy hormones.

I grabbed my shirt from the spot on the floor where Sam had thrown it and pulled it back on. I figured that was probably a good idea if we were going to be in Muriel's apartment for very long, which, considering the fact that there was air conditioning, I figured we would be.

Muriel led us into her apartment, and the second we walked through the door, Sam sighed happily, "It's so cold in here! I _love_ this!" I laughed a little at that.

Once Sam and I were sitting on the couch in Muriel's apartment, she started yammering on again, "It's so cool that you guys came over! Now we can all get to know each other more! I mean, really, shouldn't we know more about each other than we do? Were next door neighbors for crying out loud! I've lived here for almost a month and I scarcely know more than you guys' first names!"

I groaned inwardly. This cool air came with a price.

Muriel jumped up from where she sat in her recliner, exclaiming, "I can't believe I didn't ask you guys if you wanted something to drink! I mean, I wouldn't blame you for being thirsty; it's a hundred and seventeen degrees outside and you guys don't have power at all! That must be _awful_! But are you guys thirsty?"

Sam nodded eagerly, and I rolled my eyes at this. She seemed to be taking a bit of an advantage over Muriel's hospitality. Despite this, I accepted her offer, too. She brought us each a glass of ice water and we drank them almost instantly. After that, Muriel went back to talking, "So, I think we should get to know each other more! You know what; I think we should start with basic stuff! I don't even know you guys' last name! I mean, I assume it's the same for both of you since you're married, but you never know, there are some people who keep their maiden name, but I dunno about you... But seriously, I don't even know your last name! Wait, do you know mine? It's Thompson! I think I may have said that the first day I moved in, but you know, I tell a lot of people a lot of things so I forget if I told you my last name! Okay, now what's yours?"

I sighed. She _had_ told us her last name on the day she moved in. Giving a forced smile so she wouldn't feel bad, I simply said, "Benson." That was it. One word; nothing to be compared to Muriel's minute-long speech.

She grinned, "Cool! Hmm... Now what...? Oh! How long have you guys lived here at Bushwell? I mean, _obviously_ you know how long _I've_ lived here, but how long have _you_ lived here?"

I laughed lightly, "Well, _I've_ lived here since about sixth grade, but that was in apartment 8-D; my mom still lives there. I moved into 3-H when I turned eighteen."

Sam smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder, "Then I moved in with him about a year later. Though the two of us practically lived in our best friend's apartment for our entire middle school and high school lives. We had to have been there at least five days a week; usually more."

Muriel questioned, "Who was that? What floor was it on? What apartment? Is that how you guys met? Does that person still live there?" She had obviously never heard of iCarly.

Sam decided to put up with these questions, sighing, "Carly Shay. It's right across the hall from where Freddie lived; apartment 8-C. Carly's in a different apartment now but her older brother, Spencer, still lives there. Although there have been numerous times I've questioned if he really _is_ older than us..."

"As for how we met, that was school, though we did hang out quite a bit at Carly's." I added, making sure we had answered all of Muriel's questions, only taking care to do so because I figured she'd go ballistic if we didn't.

After hours of answering thickly detailed questions, Sam looked pretty frazzled.

She sighed, "Muriel, it's _great_ to get to know you, honestly, but we've been just answering questions for _hours_!"

Muriel tilted her head to the side, "It's been hours?" I nodded as I held up my phone, displaying that it was now noon. She gasped, "I didn't realize we were talking for _so_ long! You know, one time I had this ten hour conversation with my best friend, Taylor! We were video chatting the whole time since she was on vacation in Miami. The hotel she was at had strong enough WiFi signal that she was able to sit on the beach and talk to me that whole time! Of course I did most of the talking... Did I tell you guys she's moving here by Christmas? She's gonna move in here and we're gonna split the rent!"

I sighed, seeing that this talking would not cease. Sam had her head rested on my shoulder, and she looked up at me, sighing, "My neck hurts..." She'd been in the same position for at least an hour now, so I guess I wasn't surprised by this. She turned her head slightly to let me massage her neck.

Muriel cooed, "You two are adorable! You're sorta like my cousin, Hannah, and her fiancé, Derrick! They act a lot like you guys! Of course they look different..."

At the mention of our antics being cute, Sam blushed furiously. I smirked and kissed the top of her head, only making her more embarrassed.

We had tuned out of Muriel's story, though it seemed that as soon as she finished it, I accidentally touched the one sensitive spot on Sam's neck. Her hand went flying to the spot as she yelped quietly.

I quickly whispered, "Sorry!"

Muriel looked alarmed, "Are you okay?" Sam just nodded, but this didn't calm Muriel down one bit. She continued freaking out, "But you were just fine a minute ago! What happened?"

Sam sighed. This was a pretty touchy subject for her; one that she hadn't even told Carly yet, but she seemed to just want Muriel to shut up, so she explained, "It doesn't actually _hurt_ anymore, but for some reason it still just sorta sends a shock down my spine if you touch it. Anyway, it's this tiny little scar here..." she turned her neck and moved her ponytail out of the way so that Muriel could see the small white mark on the back of her neck. She then continued, "It's actually a bit of a creepy story just _how_ I got it, but it's sorta funny at the same time just because it's so weird. I was just five when it happened. I remember it all too vividly. My mom was driving me and my twin sister, Melanie, home from school. Mel had a Bambi doll with her for some reason, and she kept making its hand poke the back of my neck, which I found annoying, but ignored anyway. We were just stopped at a red light. Then, some drunk moron decided it'd be an excellent idea to be driving, and he slammed right into the back of my mom's car. I swear, that had to be the scariest moment of my entire life. The stupid doll's hand pierced into the back of my neck. My mom ended up with no injuries but this tiny little cut on her left index finger, and Mel broke her wrist. Both of their injuries healed, and I was the only one left with a permanent scar. And you know what that _one_ little thing made me decide? I will _never_ drink, and this child," she glanced down at her baby bump and gently placed her hand on it, "will _never_ touch a Bambi doll."

This whole shpeel was almost word-for-word what she had told me a few months ago. Though she _had_ used some stronger words to describe the guy who had hit her mom's car...

Muriel looked stunned, "That's awful! I woulda sued that guy!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Anyone would've. But he got away with nothing more than his _fricking_ car damaged." She had told me this too, but again, her wording was a bit cleaner this second time...

She looked at me again, and I could tell that talking about this was making her uncomfortable.

I was about to change the subject when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw the Carly was calling. I answered it and she instantly asked in an alarmed voice, "Where are you? I've been calling Sam and she never answered!"

I sighed, "That's because her phone died! We're okay, Carly! We're actually in our neighbor's apartment right now since she has a generator, 'cause-"

Carly cut me off, "I don't care _why_ she has a generator, I was just hoping you guys were okay! And Spencer actually said he sold that generator he had a few years ago since it was taking up to much space in his storage unit down in the basement. So I guess it's good that _you_ guys found some place with air conditioning..."

Apparently she was talking really loudly, because Muriel piped up, "She can come here if she wants!"

I conveyed this message to Carly. She quickly agreed before hanging up.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Be careful who you invite. If word gets around, this place'll be packed!" I laughed a little at that memory.

In a matter of minutes, Carly was knocking at the door. Muriel welcomed her inside, and she ran over to the two of us, wrapping us in a group hug, letting out a relieved sigh, "I'm so glad nothing happened to you two!" Sam just rolled her eyes at this.

After a few hours of Carly and Muriel getting to know each other, Sam turned to me and groaned, "Will they _ever_ stop talking?"

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "I don't think so."

Just then, my phone began to ring again. I answered it, and it was Spencer this time. I greeted him with a generic hello.

He shouted loudly, "Guys! The power's back on!"

Sam had evidently heard him, because she yelled, "Yes!" and then jumped up and grabbed my arm.

I said goodbye to Spencer and hung up. I then turned to Muriel, saying, "Well, Spencer told us the power's back, so I guess we're gonna head home. Thanks for letting us stay here, though."

She smiled, "Oh, no problem! You guys can come over and hang out pretty much whenever you want! You know, when I'm not at school and stuff and also not in the middle of the night... But I think you get what I meant by that!"

Sam and I said goodbye before leaving Muriel and Carly to continue their conversation. Immediately after entering our apartment, Sam turned the air conditioning on full blast, then went to the freezer and found a surprisingly-frozen carton or strawberry ice cream. It was odd; she usually didn't like strawberry ice cream even in the slightest bit, but she'd been craving it lately. When I had asked why, she had growled at me that I should ask Mother Nature. I decided I'd just let it remain a mystery.

She decided she was too lazy to find a bowl, and just grabbed a spoon and flopped onto the couch, then began eating the ice cream from the carton. I laughed lightly at this, and she glared at me. It seemed like, lately, anything I did that had even the smallest chance of insulting her would make her completely pissed off at me.

This time, though, her glare wasn't quite murderous, so I shrugged it off and sat down next to her.

"Is that all you're gonna do all day? Eat ice cream?" I rolled my eyes.

She flashed a smile, "Yes, yes it is."

I laughed, "You're crazy. But that's precisely why I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished it :) And I seem to always end the chappies of this story super cheesily XD **

**In other news, this story now has 106 reviews! :D whenitrains7 was my hundredth reviewer ;) thanks so much to all of you; I truly appreciate all the feedback :)**

**Also, Imma wish you all a Merry Chrismukkah now, since I'm super busy throughout December. I'll try to post something before 2012, but I just wanted to send some holiday cheer now :3**


	18. A Scare, Some Kisses and a Kick

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: Okay, this chappie is gonna combine two ideas I've had for a while now with PftFan99's suggestion of... Well, I won't tell you just what; you've gotta read to find out ;D**

**BTW, this is probably a few days after the last chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Bad news guys; I don't think I'm gettin' iCarly rights for Christmas :(**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Scare, Some Kisses and a Kick**

**(Freddie's POV)**

When I woke up twenty minutes after my alarm had gone off, I knew I was screwed. I threw on the first thing I grabbed from the closet and was on my way out the door when I remembered something. I had forgotten to tell Sam last night that I was going to work early this morning because of a meeting.

I cursed myself as I hurried back into the bedroom. I lightly shook Sam's shoulder, pleading, "Sam, _please_ wake up!"

She just pulled my pillow over her head in her sleep, mumbling, "I'm sleeping..."

I gave up on waking her up, mumbling a few choice words to myself as I hurried into the kitchen, looking for a sticky note and a pen. Eventually, I found what I was looking for and scribbled a quick note down. I really hated doing this after Sam had told me what her dad had done, but I had no other options.

_I forgot to tell you last night that I have an early meeting this morning. I promise both of you I'll be back home tonight._

_Love you :)_

I hoped the little smile would make her happy rather than make her call me gay.

I set the note down next to her on the bed and gave her a quick kiss. Though she was sleeping, a small smile grew on her lips.

After this, I raced out of the apartment and down the stairs to the garage. I jumped into my car and flew onto the street, going just a _slightly_ over the speed limit...

I drove up to the five-story office building with about a minute to spare. I parked in my spot that was thankfully near the front, and jumped out of the car as soon as it was off. I ran into the building, nearly dropping my laptop case as I hurried down the hall. I made it into the conference room just as the meeting began.

About halfway through the meeting, my phone started vibrating. I pulled it just partially out of my pocket and saw that Sam was calling.

Before I could do so much as send her a quick text under the table, my boss caught me in the act and snapped, "Benson! Pay attention!" This made me slip my phone quickly back into my pocket and look towards the speaker at the front of the room.

I swear, he's like a teacher. One glance at your phone during a meeting and he brings out the off-with-your-head voice.

After the meeting, I headed to my office. Once there, I sat in the desk chair and pulled out my phone again. I pressed the unlock button, but the screen stayed black. I kept pressing it and nothing happened. When I held it down, the screen displayed that my phone was dead. I groaned and thrust my head back, hitting the stiff back of the chair.

I grabbed my laptop case and rummaged through it, looking for my USB cord. I then remembered I had taken it out the night before. So now I had no way of contacting Sam. _Great. She's gonna murder me tonight._

There was a knock on the door, and I turned to see my office neighbor, Katherine, through the door's window. I motioned for her to come in. She had a rather large stack of papers that she laid down on my desk. She looked like she was about to say something about them, then tilted her head to the side, seeming to forget whatever she was going to say.

She then asked, "Is something up? You look worried."

I sighed loudly as I covered my face with my hands, "It's just some stuff at home, nothing you need to worry about. What was it that you came here for?"

She clicked the pen that she was holding and stuck it in the bun on the back of her head, and then crossed her arms, "No, I won't tell you about this until you tell me what's going on. You obviously aren't gonna be focused on what I'm saying with whatever this is on your mind."

Katherine was the type of person who could easily tell how others were feeling, and she seemed to always care about making sure that everyone was in a good mood.

I decided I might as well tell her so she'd finally tell me why she had come to my office. Considering the fact that I'd known her the entire time I had worked here and she was probably one of my closest coworkers, I felt I could actually tell her. I sighed as I explained, "I completely forgot to tell Sam that I had an early meeting this morning, and I couldn't get her to wake up when I was gonna tell her, so I had to write her a note. And that's exactly what she's told me her dad did when he left her mom. I just can't help but imagine her thinking I've left for good... She's gotta be falling apart..." I'm pretty sure my eyes were becoming damp by the time I stopped talking.

Katherine gave a smile that was an attempt at being comforting as she explained, "Hey, she'll be fine as soon as you get home. All you've gotta do is actually come back to her and she'll be ecstatic."

I sighed as I recognized that this statement was entirely correct. Despite this, however, I was still worried. I closed my eyes as I groaned, "She's gonna _kill_ me..."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying! She's not gonna do anything to you; she loves you!"

I ran a hand through my hair nervously, biting my lip as I asked, "Are you sure? 'Cause it really doesn't seem out of the question with how she's been acting lately..."

Katherine laughed as she shook her head, "She's pregnant, not a sociopath!"

I laughed lightly at this, and then sighed, "I guess I'll just have to see what happens when I get home."

A smile grew on Katherine's face. It was clear that she was glad I was feeling a little more up.

* * *

On my way home, I decided I'd have a better chance of living if I stopped and got a smoothie for Sam. Food seemed to generally put her in a good mood.

By the time I was on the third floor, I was a little terrified of what would happen when I entered the apartment. Despite this, I closed my eyes and pushed open the door.

The first thing I heard when I walked in was the sound of Sam crying. The sound seemed to be coming from the bedroom, so I walked into there. Sam was lying on the bed, still in her pajamas, and she had a pillow covering her face.

I sat on the edge of the bed, whispering, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, Sam, I really meant to..."

She instantaneously sprang up from where she was lying. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy. In that moment, I _really_ wished that I hadn't forgotten to tell her the night before. She thrust her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. I really wasn't all that surprised.

I set her smoothie down on the bedside table and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you so much, Sam. Please don't cry like this..."

I felt like I was being extremely cheesy, but she needed it.

She sobbed, "I thought you were never coming back! Why'd you have to leave like that?"

I gently rubbed her back, sighing, "I was already running a lot later than I wanted to be, and you wouldn't wake up when I tried to get you to. But look, what's important here is that I _did_ come back. I'm right here in front of you, aren't I?" She only nodded lightly. I grabbed her smoothie from the table and offered it to her, "I got you a smoothie, if you want it..."

Normally, if I brought her a smoothie, or really any type of food, I would have to pull it away from her for even a half-second kiss. Today? She took the smoothie from me, and then set it back on the table. Then, she gripped the collar of my shirt, pulling my lips to hers. I wasn't quite sure if this was a mood swing or not.

I decided that no matter what it was, I'd take advantage of it. My hands slipped gently around her waist as I leaned closer to her. She moved her hands to the back of my neck as I felt her smile into the kiss. Next thing I knew, she had pulled me down beside her onto the bed.

We were getting a _little_ carried away, when Sam suddenly jumped up and yelped, her hand flying to her stomach.

I was quick to ask, "Are you okay?"

She nodded shortly as she explained, "Dru's been kicking a little lately, though it never actually _hurts_... But _damn_ that hurt! I really think she didn't want us going any further than that..."

I laughed a little at her last sentence, and then asked, "Is she supposed to actually be able to do that?"

Sam shrugged, "I dunno. Then again, she's _my_ daughter." I laughed again at that.

She continued staring at her stomach for a little while, then grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach, grinning, "Feel this. Isn't it strange? It's like her way of communicating for now..."

I smiled right along with her. It really was a little bit of a weird feeling, though it did seem to be making this seem as real as it would ever seem until the due date.

After a few hours of discussion relating to Dru, Sam randomly grew quiet.

I squeezed her hand lightly, asking, "You okay?"

She nodded, though her expression told me otherwise. I gently slid my arm around her shoulders, whispering, "Whatever you're thinking about, you can tell me. You _know_ that."

She sighed. I had told her stuff like this quite often, so I wouldn't have been surprised if it was simply out of annoyance that she replied so willingly. She looked into my eyes, frowning, "I'm still thinking about this morning... I missed you so much... And on top of that, I was just in a really weird mood today, and you were gone, and-"

I cut her off before she could start crying, "Hey, it's okay. I'll try as hard as I can to remember to tell you earlier the next time something like this comes up. I promise you at least that much. I love you, Sam, and I'd never want to leave you _or_ Dru. You both mean the world to me."

She giggled as she shoved me playfully, "You're so cheesy!"

I kissed her forehead, laughing, "You don't seem to have a problem with that."

She simply grinned and snuggled herself into my chest. Seeing her _this _happy was enough to bring a smile to anyone's face.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, it's officially impossible for me to end it without being cheesy XD I actually finished this chappie BEFORE Christmas! XD Welp, here ya go, another Chrismukkah present ;)**

**Oh! I made a Twitter account :) pancake2 was taken so I'm pancake239 ;D**


	19. Braddy Bear

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: How were your holidays? Didja get anything cool? I got iTunes money to buy Seddielicious songs, Tangled on DVD in which Rapunzel and Eugene are like Seddie, and a TV so I can spazz about Seddie in peace XD**

**This chapter skips ahead about a month (so it's early October. I'm sure I'll give you an exact date on one of these chapters XD). **

**On a totally random note, you guys have no idea how much fun it is to make Sam go all hormone-crazy XD**

**I wanna give a BIG thank you to Geekquality for helping me with a lot of this chapter :) Go read her stories! :D She deserves that much after I teased her with every bit of this story that I could get to sound sexual by cutting up XD**

**Disclaimer: My wish for iCarly rights didn't come true. Wah...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Braddy Bear**

**(Fredpuss' POV)**

It wasn't like it was some ridiculous hour. It was just after noon on a Saturday, and most people would be awake. Besides, it wasn't like we hadn't done this a hundred times before. So it really shouldn't have been as big of a problem as it turned out to be.

Sam and I simply opened the door to Carly's apartment and walked inside. She usually wouldn't care.

She wasn't in the living room, so Sam went to knock on her bedroom door while I walked behind her.

Carly was laughing loudly at something, "I can't believe you'd do that!"

There was a reply that I couldn't quite make out the speaker of, "It wasn't _my_ idea! Adriana had it in her purse and Brandon told me to and… _Things_ happened..." The voice seemed to be coming from a computer, and was clearly masculine. I just wasn't quite sure just who it was though.

Carly giggled, "You work with such weird people!"

The guy snorted in response, "You don't exactly hang out with normal people yourself, Sugarcube."

My eyebrows shot up. Carly has a _boyfriend_? And she hasn't told _either_ of us?

Carly's snickered response was a bit more shocking though, "You're just as weird as them, Braddy Bear!"

I looked to Sam. Her eyes were wide. When she looked at me, she mouthed, "Holy shit!" Yeah, that's Sam for you...

Just then, out of completely nowhere, I sneezed. It just _had_ to be right when both Carly and Brad were silent, too. I cursed myself not-so-silently under my breath. Sam's murderous glare wasn't helping me in the slightest.

I heard rushed footsteps before the door to Carly's bedroom flew open.

"Guys! What are you doing?" she sounded freaked.

Sam shrugged, "Is it really _that_ out of the ordinary for us to walk in without welcome?"

Carly's eyes kept darting towards her door. She seemed to be trying to make sure it was closed enough so that we couldn't see into her room. She laughed nervously, "Well, I guess that's true... How long have you been here...?"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly and smirked, "Long enough to hear about your little boyfriend." When Carly's jaw dropped, Sam leaned closer to the door and yelled, "Hey, Brad! How's New York?" I had a hard time controlling my laughter. Carly's face was pale.

Brad's muffled response could barely be heard, "Carly, what's going on?"

Carly slowly opened the door and walked over to her computer, calmly sitting down and sighing, "The secret's up... Braddy Bear..."

Sam snickered at the pet name. I simply rolled my eyes. It was hard to say that I liked Sam's harsh manipulations of my name better than whatever fluff had just oozed from Carly's mouth, but it was true.

Brad's face flushed as he stuttered, "Uh... I'm not Brad... I'm his twin brother... Bradfordsenchester... Yeah, that's it. That's my name, don't wear it out!" He pumped his fist triumphantly into the air with his last sentence.

I laughed while Sam snorted, "Yes, because someone would _actually_ be cruel enough to name their child that."

It was impossible not to laugh at Brad's shouted response, "Hey! My parents put thought into that name!"

I rolled my eyes, going along with it, "Obviously not much."

Carly sighed, running a hand though her hair and looking straight into the camera, "Brad, stop with the lying. You're sweet and all, but it's not working."

Brad frowned, "Aw, I thought I sounded convincing..."

Carly gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it, Braddy Bear! I still love you!" With that, she blew a kiss at the computer. Sam groaned at the cheesiness and girlyness of the action.

Brad smiled, "Love you, too, Sugarcube."

Sam rolled her eyes, "This is like some damn chick flick."

I shook my head slowly, chuckling, "Love you, too, honey." She slapped me. I wasn't surprised.

Carly sighed, "I'll call you later tonight, Brad, but I've gotta deal with these two..." She jabbed her thumb in our direction before waving, "Bye!"

Brad waved back, "See you then!"

Carly clicked the 'end call' button and turned to us, grimacing, "Please don't hate me..."

Sam gave a smile that told me she was up to no good. She placed her hands on her hips, mocking in a high pitched voice as she walked up to Carly, "Oh my God, Braddy Bear, I love you so much!" She then made extremely exaggerated kissing sounds that I just had to laugh at.

Carly sighed, "Do I _really_ sound like that?"

Sam laughed, "No, but you might as well!"

Carly rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Why did _I_ have to be the one with the best friend who expresses love by insulting people?"

"You know you love me anyway," Sam chuckled as she poked her index fingers repeatedly into Carly's side, earning a very girly squeal from the brunette.

Once she had calmed down a little, Carly asked worriedly, "So you aren't mad at me?"

Sam shook her head, "Everyone's got secrets... You remember when me and Freddie tried hiding our relationship from his mom!"

I laughed a little, "Never do that. It just doesn't pay off in the long run."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Yes, I remember how _that_ went down."

"Yep..." Sam's quiet voice was in sync with mine. We both looked to the ground awkwardly. You could literally _feel _the tension in the air.

Suddenly, Sam let out a small yelp. I looked quickly at her to see that her hand had flown to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Carly's voice was alarmed and there was worry etched across her face.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Dru just keeps kicking me lately..."

A small smile formed on Carly's lips as she cooed, "Aww, that's so cute! She can do that now?"

Sam grinned, "Yep. And she seems to have picked up my strength..."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you _really_ think I have no muscles?" I could feel my pulse on the side of my neck and figured the vein was popping out a bit. Considering the fact that this _generally_ seemed to turn Sam on, her next move was no surprise.

She stepped closer to me, tracing a finger along the collar of my shirt and smirking seductively, "I dunno, _prove_ it."

Carly interrupted us, "If you two do it on my bed, _you _are gonna be the ones cleaning up."

We instantly stepped away from each other, faces growing red.

Carly shook her head and laughed lightly, "You two are so weird... You can go from total awkwardness to nearly getting it on in just minutes... And now you're at total awkwardness again and it's my fault... _And_ I'm just making it more awkward..."

Sam laughed, putting a comforting arm around Carly's shoulder, "Yes you are, Carls. But we love you anyway! How 'bout we talk about your new main squeeze?" There was a flicker in Sam's eyes with her last sentence that was somewhere between girly and evil. Sam is the _only_ person I know who can mix those two emotions.

Carly giggled a bit as the two girls sat on the bed. I decided to be awkward and sit on the floor, leaning against Sam's legs that were dangling from the edge of the bed.

Sam's smile was evident in her voice, "So, first off, how long have you been keeping this from me?"

Carly laughed, "He asked me out when he was visiting. You know, while you two were performing PDA?"

Sam's jaw dropped, "Shut up... How did you keep a secret from _me_ for _that_ long?"

Carly giggled, "It certainly wasn't easy... But we actually went on a _date_ that week!"

This girly chiz was becoming painful. I was surprised Sam stayed intrigued.

Still, she continued freaking out, "You have _got_ to be kidding me! He said he was going to his great grandma's house to make fudge... You lying little-"

"_Sam_." The edge to my voice as I cut her off before she could say something she'd regret was enough to quiet her. That was _definitely_ out of the ordinary.

She hung her head a little, "Sorry, Carly... It's the hormones that do it... You don't know how many times I've freaked out on poor Freddie here..." She leaned down and kissed the top of my head as a sort of apology.

While Carly hugged her, I stood from the floor and sat on her other side, kissing her cheek.

I gave a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Princess. I know this isn't easy for you."

When she slowly moved away from Carly and her hand went to her eye, I realized she was crying. I opened my arms, allowing her to press her face into my shoulder. I slowly ran my fingers through her blonde curls, kissing the top of her head. I whispered into her ear, "I love you _so_ much, Sammy. Please don't _ever_ forget that."

Carly smiled as she stood up, calmly walking to the door and quietly announcing, "I'll leave you two alone."

Sam's silent tears continued to fall and I just cradled her in my arms, slowly rocking her back and forth. It was moments like this that she really seemed to need _my_ shoulder to lean on, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

At some point, the tears stopped and her breaths became soft and even. I figured Carly wouldn't mind if the two of us simply fell asleep, and carefully laid Sam's head on the pillow before lying beside her, snaking my hands around her middle and linking them on her back. Sam's head was resting in the crook of my neck, so I simply snuggled my chin into the beautiful mess of curls atop her head. Time seemed to slow down as my eyelids drooped. In minutes, the two of us were cuddled together, sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: D'awww, how Seddorable was that ending? :3**

**This is probably the last I'll post this year. Hope you all had wonderful holidays and I wish you a prosperous new year! (totally didn't get that from a Spanish song XD)**

**At the beginning of this year, I said, "New year, new chance for Seddie!" From the looks of the Seddie arc, I think I was pretty right XD Now 2012 will be the year of Seddie... And, you know, the dragon XD**


	20. Waffles

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: Well, why not have the 20th chapter of this story be the first of the new year? XD**

**Tehe, I was given this idea by Geekquality... And as a matter of fact, Spencer IS correct in saying that you can squirt waffles XD It's this thing you can buy at most grocery stores, and it's waffle batter in what looks like a whipped cream can, and it's called "Batter Blaster" XD IT EXISTS! YOU _DO_ SQUIRT WAFFLES! XD**

**Oh! I've decided to give you an exact date on this chapter just so we don't feel like we're floating in space XD There honestly is no major importance to this date, but I felt that "sometime in October" wasn't good enough. So it's October 20, 2018. Yeah, this story is set in 2018, which feels weird to say, but that's when they'll be 24 XD I guess this is a week after the last chapter... So... Yeah XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *insert sarcastic comment about how I don't own iCarly here***

* * *

**Chapter 20: Waffles**

**(Fredward's POV)**

Spencer's awesome, but he can be annoying sometimes. You want an example? How's this morning sound?

It was about eight o'clock, and it was a Saturday. I had just woken up, and, _shockingly_, Sam was still asleep.

I was lazily watching the news. Yeah, I know it sounds boring, but I had nothing better to do. All the chiz about celebrities was pretty annoying. That's really all the news ever is...

Anyway, out of nowhere, the door burst open. I was alarmed, and looked up, only to see Spencer waving what looked to be a can of whipped cream above his head. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if that's what he _had_ been holding.

"Freddie! Look what I found at the store!" he sounded way too excited for a grown man.

I sighed, "Whipped cream? Really, Spencer? You didn't know that existed?"

Before he could respond, I heard Sam groan, "Why am I being woken up _this_ early?" I turned around and saw her walking lethargically towards me.

I rolled my eyes, "Spencer has decided he'd like to share his discovery of whipped cream with us."

Spencer whined, "It isn't whipped cream! It's proof that I was right, and you, Freddie, were _wrong sir_!"

Sam pouted, "I was woken up so you could show something to _Fredward_?"

I looked to her, giving a hopeful half smile, "Come sit here; I'm thinking you don't wanna be standing up if you're half asleep."

She rolled her eyes, but sat next to me, shortly there after leaning her head on my shoulder.

I then looked back at Spencer, "How does whatever that is prove me wrong?"

He grinned smugly, "You remember that game we played a few years ago?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, I sure do. I _love_ how specific you were as to _what_ game it was."

He frowned, "No need to be sarcastic... But it was that game we were playing when I got you that blind date with Leslie! Remember! It was What Am I!"

I groaned, "How does that have anything to do with whatever might be in that can?"

He laughed, "_This_," he shoved the can at my face, "is proof that you _do_ squirt waffles!"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy, "What in the _hell_ are you talking about?"

He crossed his arms, therefore moving the can away from my face, "_You_, little missy, need to watch your language."

She rolled her eyes, "Spencer, _one_, you aren't my parent, and _two_, I'm twenty-four; I'm thinking hell isn't the worst thing I can say." I laughed a little at this retort.

Spencer ignored this and yelled again, "You _do_ squirt waffles!"

I sighed, "You've already told me that..."

"I don't care! I just proved you wrong! Ha!" he jumped up and down like some child might've.

"Listen, Spencer, it's hardly past eight in the morning, and we would _really_ appreciate it if you waited until we were more awake to do this little dance of yours, alright?" I closed my eyes as I felt like I was beginning to fall asleep from just watching Spencer's energy-filled movements.

Sam wasn't quite as polite, "Yeah, and next time, could you try _not_ waking me up? Last time I checked, there was no part of pregnancy preventing me from putting butter into a sock."

I rolled my eyes and scolded, "Sam! We do _not_ hurt friends with dairy products!" She just stuck her tongue out at me.

Spencer frowned, "Fine. I was _gonna_ make you some squirtable waffles, but now you guys can't have any! They're mine!" With that, he sprinted from the apartment.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, "He deals with situations like that the same way a little kid would."

Sam chuckled, "I can't believe _we're_ younger than _him_..." I laughed. It was definitely true.

After almost fifteen minutes, right when I thought Sam had fallen asleep on my shoulder, she suddenly spoke up, "I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes, "Shocker."

She slapped me, scolding, "You know, it's rude to insult pregnant women for being hungry!"

I sighed, "Sam, that wasn't my poi-"

She clapped her hand over my mouth, cutting me off, "Whatever. I need food."

I sighed, standing up and moving to the kitchen, calling to Sam, "And just what is it you were hoping to eat?"

She walked up to me and shrugged, "Something with bacon."

I rolled my eyes again, "'Something' is a very vague noun."

She growled, "I don't give a damn! Just make me bacon!"

I was quick to do as she said. If you thought normal Sam when deprived of food was bad, then you'd be _terrified_ of _pregnant_ Sam when deprived of food.

After taking the plate of now-cooked bacon from me, Sam pulled one of the chairs from the table next to where I was standing by the stove and sat in it, then began to devour the food. I tried stealing a piece of the bacon that _I_ had prepared, but Sam bit me. I decided suddenly that I really didn't need the bacon, and instead needed something frozen to hold on my swelling and slightly bleeding fingers.

After taking care of my injury in a way _far_ too unsanitary for my mother to have ever approved of, I returned to the kitchen and asked Sam again, "So, have you decided what you'd like with your bacon, other than my fingers?"

She looked down, mumbling, "Sorry I hurt you... It's just-"

"Hormones, yes, I know, this isn't the _first _time something crazy has happened because of them."

I looked at her, and her head was still hung slightly. I pulled up a chair next to the one she was already sitting in and sat in it. I carefully took the empty plate from her and set it on the table. I then gently lifted her chin so I could see her face. There were a few tears spewing from each of her eyes, and I was quick to wipe these away.

"Sam, please don't cr-"

That was all I could get out before she began bawling. I wrapped my arms around her gently. I was really having to get used to this whole Sam crying thing.

I kissed the top of her head before asking, "Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and sobbed, "How in the hell do you put up with me? I'm a living nightmare! No matter what I do to you, you stay by my side! I treat you like complete shit and you just put up with all of my fu-"

I quickly pressed my lips to hers to prevent any more of this from escaping her mouth.

When I pulled back, I frantically exclaimed, "Sam! Please don't say those things about yourself! I understand that you aren't like yourself right now!" After this outburst, my voice became a whisper, "Sam, I _love_ you. More than you will ever know. I can see it in your eyes every day that you aren't quite the Sam that I've known since sixth grade. And I know you can't control that right now. And I stand by your side because I know the real you, and I know that you would never go to these extreme measures for the little things if you were yourself. Sam, I know you better than I know myself. And for this, I love you. If I didn't love you, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. If I didn't love you, Dru wouldn't even exist. But I _do_ love you. I love you, and _that's_ why I ever had the guts to kiss you, _and_ later to propose to you, _and_ to marry you, _and_ why you're the beautiful mess you are right now. I'll love you to the ends of the earth, with all the ups and downs, and I will _never_ leave your side as long as I'm alive. I love you Sam, I really do."

She had been fairly quiet for this whole speech, but now, she was starting to crack.

"Freddie..." she sounded like she was doing all she could to keep tears from coming, but it was impossible.

"Sam, it's okay to cry. It's natural"

She shook her head, "No, I don't _wanna_ cry anymore, I'm not a _baby_! I-I just want t-t-to-to..." Her voice cracked with her last sentence before she began to cry loudly.

I cradled her in my arms, whispering, "Shh, it's okay. I know you don't like crying, but _everyone_ does sometimes. Just tell me what's wrong, please; I don't want you having to bottle this all up inside of you..."

She cried into my shoulder, "I _hate_ that every day I do something that hurts you, mentally _or_ physically! I feel like such an awful person, and I don't see how you can love me! I'm terrible! No matter how many times I bitch on you you'll kiss me and say you love me and I just can't stand to let you _fake_ something like that!"

I hugged her closer to me, "Sammy, don't beat yourself up! I'm not faking this. I love you. I love the way you make my life different every day. Living the same life every day would be boring. You make my life interesting. And you are just the absolute most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life, and there is not a day spent with you that I regret. I can't fake this feeling, okay? I love you. And I will love you always."

She continued sobbing. Half of my shirt was completely soaked now, but I didn't care.

I rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down, but it didn't do much.

She suddenly looked up at me with tears still in her eyes, "Freddie?"

I gave her a hopeful smile, "Yes, Love?"

Her hand went to her stomach, and she whimpered, "I feel like absolute shit right now."

I quickly stood up and helped her do the same. She rushed into the bathroom, dragging me behind her. I fumbled to hold her hair back as she leaned over the toilet. This was certainly not one of life's ups.

Not quite a minute later, she sat on the floor, leaning against the bathtub and tilting her head back, crying in frustration.

I sat next to her, slipping my fingers between hers, then leaned over and kissed her temple.

She looked at me, crying, "What the hell did I ever do to the world to deserve this shit?"

I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "You've gotta do this for Dru. I know it must feel unfair, and I know there's no way I'll ever fully understand this, but I do know that it has to happen. I'm sorry, Sammy, but that's how this works."

She cried, "Look at me! I'm a mess! I can't keep these _damn_ tears back, and I can't even keep food in my stomach! This isn't fair!"

I rubbed her back, sighing because I knew she would refuse to look at any positives right now.

Her tears continued to fall. "Freddie..."

"Yes, Darling?"

"I'm upset."

If this wasn't such a serious situation in terms of Sam's feelings, I would've thanked her for being captain obvious.

However, I simply kissed her forehead.

She moved away from me sniffling, "There it is again. I'm not even being nice to you and you're kissing me! Maybe I _do_ deserve to be treated like shit!"

"Sam, no, you don't! You _are_ nice to me. You don't have to tell me you love me for me to know. I _know_ you love me. And that's good enough for me."

She opened her mouth to say something, then suddenly burped and leaned over the toilet again. I pulled a drawer open and found a hair tie, taking Sam's hair and pulling it into a sloppy pony tail, which I held behind her head.

In a minute, she sat back again, sobbing.

"Sammy-"

"Stop trying to comfort me!" she barked as she cut me off.

I looked at her for only a second and she cried even harder, burying her face in her knees. I heard her mumble, "I deserve this... I'm such a _bitch_ to you, and you're only trying to make me feel better!"

I knew it was risky, but I entered her comfort zone and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head, and then reassured her, "Sam, you are _not_ a bitch! Stop calling yourself that! Do you know how much it hurts to see you hurt? A lot, Sam, a lot. So I will not allow you to say these things about yourself! Please, Sam, if only you would-"

I was cut off by a loud rapping on the door.

I sighed, "Sam, I need to see who that is, do you mind if I leave you alone for a second?" She just nodded, and I headed to the door. I opened it, revealing the worried face of Muriel.

"Freddie, what's going on? Are you and Sam okay? I heard yelling and then it sounded like people were running and then it was quiet and then there was yelling again! And now your shirt is soaked and you look totally frazzled, and Sam's not even out here... Please tell me you two are alright..."

I sighed, "Muriel, it's a _long_ story that I quite frankly don't have nearly enough time to tell right now. Sam's got a bit of morning sickness so I need to go check on her... Sorry I can't talk right now!"

Muriel gasped, "Aw, poor Sam! I hope she's feeling better soon... I just wanted to make sure you guys were fine..."

I gave a half smile, "Yes, thank you, now I really need to go see how Sam's doing so I'll talk to you later, alright?"

She nodded, "Tell her I hope she feels better soon!" before closing the door.

I ran back to the bathroom and saw that Sam was throwing up for a third time.

When she sat back, she cried, "Remember when I licked that swing set?" I nodded and she continued, "And when that bitch Missy gave me those rotten chocolates?" When I gave the same response as I had for the first question, she sobbed, "This is worse than both of those times combined! There's no way in hell I even have anything left in my stomach, but I still feel so damn nauseous!"

I sat with her and rubbed her back, asking, "Would you like me to try and do something for you?"

She whined, "Make it stop!"

I sighed heavily, "You don't know how much I wish I could..."

Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she continued to talk, "Why can't I just skip these nine months? I'm sure it'll be easier with a kid than having to deal with _this_!" She waved her arms dramatically, motioning to the entire space around us.

I kissed her nose before sighing, "Any sooner than nine months could be dangerous, Sam, so be careful what you wish for!"

She continued crying for a bit before suddenly throwing up again, this time so quickly it was mostly on the floor and some on my shoulder. I couldn't say it was the most pleasant thing I'd ever experienced, though it _was_ better than being puked on multiple times by a rat dog.

Sam sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Freddie! I really didn't mean to..."

I rubbed her back, "I know, baby, I know..." Upon closer inspection of her face, I noticed it was incredibly pale. This loss of food was really taking a toll on her. I quietly stood, explaining, "I'll be right back, stay here."

I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water before bringing it with me to give to Sam.

She gave me a strange look when I walked in, but listened when I handed her the glass and explained, "Here, drink this; you don't wanna be dehydrated."

After drinking the liquid and calming down a bit, Sam's face began to regain color. I smiled, "You look a lot better now."

She nodded, "I feel better, too..."

I stood up, offering my hand to Sam and helping her to her feet. She looked down at the mess on the floor, but I just shook my head, "I'll take care of it."

I led her to the kitchen and told her to sit at the table before asking her what she wanted to eat. When she gave her response, I almost wished Spencer was still here doing his annoying dance.

"Do we have any waffles?"

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, the middle part was pretty gross to write. Oh well XD**

**Anyway, I wrote this in like 2 days. And it's currently nearly 6 in the morning and I have yet to sleep XD I worked hard on this, so I really want to see some reviews! Come on, I'm posting this the day before Seddie's kissiversary! Tell me what part you really liked and why, be it for the writing style or the content :3**


	21. Everyone's Got Secrets

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: My New Year's resolution for 2011 was to reply to all reviews I got in that year. I decided that if I replied to all of the ones I haven't yet by the end of this month, I'd be good. So that's why you probably got a bajillion PMs from me XD **

**You're gonna see something that you probably thought was a little filler show up in this chapter...**

**Spoiler alert: In this chappie, there's a strong expletive... or two... or more...**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Everyone's Got Secrets**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Carly! Stop playing with my hair!" Sam's scolding tone was diminished by her laughter.

"No! I wanna make it all pretty!" Carly seriously sounded like a five-year-old.

This had been going on for a few minutes. It was pretty amusing.

"Fredly! Help me here!" Sam shouted, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes as I closed my laptop and set it on the counter, then got up from the chair, walking to the living room where Sam was lying on the couch with a pillow over her face, while Carly was trying to pull it away. Both girls were laughing crazily.

"What even started this?" I laughed a little, stepping between the girls to stop whatever was going on.

Sam sat up, pointing at Carly, "She saw some chick in a magazine who apparently looked like me and she was trying to make my hair look like hers."

Carly rolled her eyes, laughing, "Sam, why can't I just braid your hair like that?"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, "Have I _ever_ braided my hair? Seriously, Carly, of all the obvious questions..."

"_Please_! Please, please, please, please, _please_?" Carly got down on her knees and clasped her hands together. It was a pretty humorous sight.

Sam laughed lightly as she shook her head, "Carly, you are _not_ gonna braid my hair!"

Carly pouted as she stared up at Sam, still on her knees. I could tell she was about to start some kind of fake temper tantrum. I decided I'd be safer back in the kitchen.

Carly's crying was pretty obviously fake. That doesn't mean it wasn't highly annoying, however.

Sam shouted over Carly's cries, "Carly! Why do you even wanna braid my hair so bad in the first place, seriously?"

Carly ceased her fit and shrugged, "I dunno. Why do you even care so much about me _not_ braiding your hair?"

I could see Sam biting her lip, and it was obvious she didn't want to tell Carly the whole truth. She looked to the floor, mumbling, "I dunno..."

Carly, however, remained blind to this strange behavior coming from her friend, and laughed, "Then why can't I?"

Sam's frustrated sigh told me she didn't want to give the response that she did, "Fine. Whatever. Just _don't_ go and put bows or some other girly chiz like that in my hair."

Carly was quick to pull several hair ties from her purse and began messing with Sam's hair.

I walked up behind the couch and looked down at Sam. She looked up at me, the look in her eyes telling me that she was not enjoying this.

While Carly was pulling Sam's hair to the side, she seemed to have bumped the scar on her neck, because Sam winced and her hand went to the spot instinctively.

Carly looked alarmed, "Sam? Did I hurt you?"

Sam shook her head lightly, "No... It's just... Never mind."

"No. Sam, something happened. What?"

"It's nothing, Carly! Seriously, it doesn't matter!"

"It does _too_ matter! Just tell me what happened!"

"Just drop it!"

"No! Come on, Sam, I'm your best friend!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

Carly tilted her head to the side, quieting her voice a bit, "Sam, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Carly! Why don't you get that I don't wanna tell you?"

"Why _don't_ you wanna tell me? Sam, we've been best friends since we were eight! You know I'm not gonna get mad at you if you tell me this!"

"You called _911_ when I said I was _pregnant_!"

"I was shocked!"

"What if you're shocked by this and decide you're gonna call Troubled Waters or something? I'm _not_ going back there!"

"Why? Is it really _that_ bad?"

I sighed as I decided to intervene, "Carly, it's not that bad, but you seriously need to stop pressuring Sam into telling you! If she doesn't wanna say anything, she won't."

That was when Carly seemed to get truly mad. "Oh, so _you_ know about this but _I_ can't?"

"Carly, can you give me _one_ good reason I'd keep something from my husband?"

"Can you give me one good reason you'd keep something from me, your _best friend_, who you've known _longer_ than Freddie?"

"Oh great, now you're making this a game of who I _care_ about more? Yes, Carly, you _are_ my best friend, but I'm _married_ to Freddie! It'd be hard to hide something from him if I _wanted_ to; we're around each other twenty four seven!"

"What happened to that promise we made, Sam?"

"We were _fifteen_! Do you realize it's been nine years?"

"That doesn't mean you can break a promise!"

"Carly! I have my own life and so do you! You didn't tell me you were dating Brad!"

"Well you know _now_!"

"You never _told_ me!"

"Well maybe you can tell me this, and you won't have to say you never told me!"

"Carly! Why the hell do you even _care_?"

"Because friends don't keep secrets! If you don't tell me, it's like you don't even care!"

"Didn't we have enough of this damn melodrama in high school?"

That was when Carly did one of the stupidest things she could've chosen to do. She decided to start crying, and even though it seemed to me to be very obviously fake, Sam fell for it. And Sam cried then, too, but she wasn't acting.

Carly suddenly stopped then, "Sam? Did I do something wrong...?"

"You're making me feel like I'm a horrible person!"

I quickly sat at Sam's side on the couch, wrapping an arm gently around her shoulders and whispering, "Sammy, don't get so worked up over this, please..."

She just kept crying, "No! Carly's right! I'm a terrible friend for keeping something so stupid for so long!"

"Sam, it's okay... You don't _have_ to tell me..."

"Yes I do!"

I kissed her temple in attempts to calm her down, but she just moved away from me, glaring, "Not the time, Freddie."

The only thing that made me not try to do anything more was the fact that she hadn't manipulated my name in some way, shape or form. She seemed pretty serious.

Carly looked truly concerned as she assured, "Sam, really, if you're not comfortable telling me this, you really don't have to..."

"No! I should have told you this _years_ ago!"

I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, giving a hopeful smile, "Sammy, honey, don't stress yourself out; it's not good for you _or_ Dru..."

She glared at me as she yanked her hand away, "Freddie, I told you, it's not the time!"

Carly placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, looking her in the eyes, "Sam, _please_ don't say anything that's gonna make you upset!"

"I'm already upset! And it's _because_ I'm not telling you this!"

She took a deep breath and did her best to cease her tears, exhaling before beginning her story, "I was five when this happened. Mel hadn't gone off to boarding school yet or anything since we were only in kindergarten. My mom was driving the two of us home. Mel had some stupid Bambi doll with her and she kept poking my neck with its hand. Then, when we were stopped at a red light, some drunkass bastard decided he'd just slam his car right into the back of my mom's. That _fucking_ doll's hand pierced right into my neck, and it hurt like _hell_. All that happened to my mom was the tiniest little cut on her finger, and Mel ended up with a broken wrist, but you know what? Stuff like that heals. Now I'm forever left with this damn scar because of a drunk driver and a plastic toy! How the _hell_ is that fair?"

"Sam, it's not, but please, calm down a little, this stress is bad for everyone..."

"Freddie! Will it _kill_ you to leave me alone for _five minutes_?"

It hurt to know she was mad at me, especially since I was only trying to make things better.

Carly sighed, "Sam, you don't need to be so mean to him..."

That was when Sam's tears returned.

"Oh, so now you're defending him! Great! Maybe I was wrong; maybe he _wasn't_ just bacon to you! Why don't you just go and pretend you really _were_ in love with each other after that _fucking_ taco truck came along, and I'll just pretend like I don't give a damn even though I'm _dying_ on the inside!"

When she saw the shocked expressions on both my face and Carly's, she continued ranting, "Yeah, that's right; I actually cared, even then! You two were just totally blind to the fact that I was hurting!" She looked directly at Carly, "When you told me you kissed him and you mistook my expression and thought I was just shocked, I was _hurting_! I was _angry_! But I had to keep my damn walls up because you're my friend and I didn't wanna hurt you!" She looked at me then, "And when I told you the idea of you two together made me wanna puke up blood, I was _serious_! _That_ would've been more enjoyable than watching you two acting like you were in love! And you know what else? You and T-Bo aren't the only ones who know about that little dance you shared after the girl's choice dance! I just walked into the Groovy Smoothie to see if you two were there, and you were, but you were _slow dancing_ together! I couldn't even control myself and I just _left_! And all those other little times, when you did something nauseatingly cheesy for her, I wanted to crawl under a rock! But neither of you bothered to see that I was _hurting_! You were just off in your own world while I was left to _die_ from the inside out!"

I didn't know how to respond. I had never even thought about that.

Carly looked like she was about to start crying, "Sam... I didn't know-"

"Exactly! You didn't know! But it doesn't matter anyway; I was just _Sam Puckett_, the bully with no emotions!"

_This_ made me react. "Sam! Stop calling yourself things like that, _please_!"

Instead of yelling at me in response, she pulled her feet up onto the couch, burying her face in her arms which she crossed over her knees, sobs wracking her entire body.

I gently slid my arm around her, kissing the top of her head lightly.

She then got up from the couch, heading towards our bedroom and yelling, "Just leave me alone!" before slamming the door behind her.

I looked to Carly, attempting to break the tension in the air, "So... Lovely weather we're having..."

She pushed me off the couch, yelling, "Do you not get a word Sam just said?"

"She said she wanted to be left alone!"

Carly smacked her forehead before shouting, "When a girl says she wants to be left alone, she _really_ wants you to just sit with her and comfort her! She just went on about how she didn't think we could see that she was hurt! I think it's _pretty obvious_ that she's hurt right now! She _needs_ you right now, Freddie!"

I sighed, "You know as well as I do that Sam's not like other girls, so how do you even know that she won't get upset when I try to do something?"

"I don't care! Now go say something to her!" Carly shoved me in the direction of the bedroom door and sat down on the couch, watching to make sure I actually went to talk to Sam.

I turned the handle, discovering that it was locked. I then slid my hand on the top of the doorframe, finding that the key was still there, and used it to unlock the door.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, covering her face with her hands. She didn't look up to acknowledge the fact that I had walked in.

I carefully sat next to her, just watching her for a moment. She was crying quietly, like she didn't want anyone to know that she was.

I gently slipped my arm around her shoulders, and she didn't reject it.

I whispered soothingly in her ear, "I never meant to hurt you."

She sniffled, "But you did."

I hugged her lightly, "I'm sorry."

That was when she took her hands away from her face, wrapping her arms around me tightly and sobbing into my shirt. I simply kissed the top of her head, hoping that would do at least little good.

"I _hate_ this! I hate it so much! Why do I no longer have control of my emotions?"

"Sammy, baby, please try to calm down..."

"I can't! Every single time something trivial happens, my _damn_ emotions get the best of me! And what's worse; half the time it's so bad I feel _fucking_ nauseous!"

"Sam, there's nothing I can do about that. But you can be strong any other time; I'm sure you can be now..."

She took a deep, shaky breath, then another, until her breaths were steady, before sighing, "January needs to come fast."

I gave a hopeful smile, "It'll come soon enough; don't worry. You wanna go see if Carly's still here?"

She nodded lightly. I stood before offering my hand to her. She accepted it, and kept her hold even once she was standing.

When we got out to the living room, Carly was sitting on the couch, reading something on her phone. She heard the bedroom door open and looked up, asking, "Feeling any better, Sam?"

She nodded before dropping my hand and walking towards Carly, giving her a small hug, sighing, "Sorry I freaked earlier; it's just... hormones."

Carly gave a hopeful half smile, "No, Sam, it's not your fault. I was the one who was pressuring you. I'm sorry I made you cry; I really don't like seeing you like that, you know."

"Yeah, I know. This'll be over in January though..."

Carly sighed, "Sam, you know it's never truly _over_..."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's easier not to think about that right now."

I rolled my eyes, "The future will eventually become the present, so we're gonna have to think about it at some point..."

"Well let's not make that point in time be today, alright?" The edge to her voice made me drop the subject.

"So, have either of you talked to Spencer lately? I needed to ask him if he could-"

I was cut off as the door burst open and our frequently shirtless friend uttered his catchphrase, "Gibbehh!"

I sighed, "Or I could ask Gibby."

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, when I write about Sam falling apart, I sorta do too... **

**But anyway, thanks again to Geekquality for helping me with this chapter :) ...You help me a lot, don't you, Joanna? XD**


	22. Solitaire for Two

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I dunno about you, but I've had enough of the sad chapters lately. So this one'll be a fluffy one. Sound like a plan?**

**Oh, and my friend, Danielle (on here she's robinhood9994), showed me how to play this game that Sam's explaining to Freddie. It's pretty fun (more so with 3+ people but oh well). And it's not something I just came up with off the top of my head XD **

**Disclaimer: I could never have shaped a subplot around Carly's toe getting stuck in a bathtub. I am obviously not iCarly's creator.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Solitaire for Two**

**(Freddie's POV)**

When Sam woke me up in the middle of night, my first fear was that she had gone into labor two months too early. I was extremely relieved to find out that that was _not_ the case.

She shook my shoulder, whispering my name over and over.

I glanced at the clock, the red numbers burning against the darkness, displaying the time to be slightly after two.

"You alright?" I glanced up at her; she was sitting cross-legged on her side of the bed.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just can't sleep."

I sat up, asking, "Something on your mind?"

She shook her head, "I just wanted to show you something. You awake enough?"

I shrugged. I didn't feel totally awake, but I wasn't having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

She stood up, motioning for me to follow. I stood, following her as she headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, flipping the light switch up as she entered.

She pointed to one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, saying simply, "Sit."

I did as she said and she shuffled through a drawer near the sink, eventually pulling two objects out. She walked to the table and sat across from me. She then set the objects - two decks of cards - on the table on front of her. She pulled the cards from their boxes, removing the jokers from both decks. She then handed me the blue deck of cards, picking up the red one and shuffling it.

I began shuffling the deck she had handed me, asking, "So what is this all important card game you chose to show me at two o'clock in the morning when we both have to get up for work in about four hours?" I honestly didn't care, it wasn't like I hadn't had enough sleepless nights lately.

She didn't look up from the cards in her hands, replying simply, "Peanut."

I tilted my head to the side, "Peanut?"

She shrugged, "I dunno why it's called that. I didn't make it up."

Despite the strange name, I asked, "So, how do you play?"

"It's kinda like solitaire, but with more people. You can get some pretty good laughs if you play with a buncha drunk people."

I rolled my eyes, not really expecting anything less to be a memory from some family get-together she must've been to, asking, "So that's it?"

"Well, here..." She demonstrated everything as she explained the game, "Once you've shuffled your cards, you put four out here, face up. Then, you make a pile of thirteen cards here behind that, and you flip the thirteenth card over. You keep the rest of your cards here in your hand. You're gonna wanna treat these four cards like you would if it were normal solitaire, counting down, alternating colors. If you have an ace, you put it here in the middle between us. If one of the four cards is an ace and you put it in the middle, you take this card here from the pile of thirteen cards and you flip the next one over, and then you can keep doing that if need be. In the middle there, you count up from the ace, and they've all gotta be the same kinda cards. So if it's an ace of hearts, you've gotta put a two of hearts on top of that, then a three of hearts, and so on. Oh, and with these cards in your hand here, you flip 'em over three at a time, and if you can use 'em somewhere, then you do, but if you can't, you flip three more over on top of that. The goal is to get rid of this pile here, with the thirteen cards in it. When you do that, you've gotta say 'peanut' and you win. Sound easy enough?"

I nodded, "Sure. And what happens to the winner?"

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before smirking, "Looser has to give the winner a kiss."

I laughed lightly. This was going to be interesting.

When we started, I was pretty confused. Sam had already gotten rid of three of her cards by the time I had even managed to get rid of one.

However, something suddenly clicked. I managed to get rid of five of my cards in about ten seconds. It was obvious that Sam was trying not to look jealous.

Before I even realized it, all thirteen of the cards in my pile were gone. I looked up at Sam, smirking triumphantly, "Peanut."

Her jaw dropped slightly, "How did you... Aw, it was just beginner's luck."

I laughed, "Whatever. Pay up."

She hesitated for a moment before suggesting, "Best two out of three?"

I laughed lightly as I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

Once another round was over and I had won again, she glared at me, "How the hell do you do that?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. Now if I'm correct, you owe me something..."

She rolled her eyes, but stood from her chair, then walked over to me and quickly pecked my lips. I kind of wished she would've stayed longer, but the determined face she had when she sat down and requested another game told me that asking wouldn't get me anywhere.

After more than an hour of playing and plenty of kisses to go along with that, I had won every single game. By now, Sam's head was beginning to droop, but when I suggested we sleep, she insisted that she had to play until she won.

I sighed, deciding that at three thirty in the morning, we both could use some sleep, and decided I'd let her win this game.

In a matter of minutes, Sam's thirteenth card was gone from her pile, and she shouted, "Peanut! Ha! I _finally_ win!"

I laughed lightly at this, standing and walking to her side of the table. I lifted he bridal style, despite how much more difficult that had become over the last seven months, and kissed her as I carried her back into our bedroom. I laid her down before crawling beside her and pulling the covers over both of us.

Sure, maybe we'd both regret playing cards in the middle of the night while we were falling asleep at work in a few hours, but all I really cared about was the smile on Sam's face when she had won. That beautiful, contagious smile.

* * *

**A/N: So that was really short. But I liked it. You like? Please drop a quick little review :)**


	23. Worries and Reassurance

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: So here we get to find out both of their jobs! I've kinda known 'em for a while but there was never a reason to state them out loud. Now there is XD**

**Disclaimer: I've had to do this do many times I'm running out of sarcastic things to say XD**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Worries and Reassurance**

**(Freddie's POV)**

When I came home from work to find Sam sleeping on the couch, I was a little surprised.

I gently shook her shoulder until she woke up, and when she did, I asked, "Didn't you have work today?"

She sat up and nodded, "Yeah, but my boss let me go home early today. I have a feeling it was just out of sympathy, but you know, whatever; it's stressful enough anyway... I had a headache when I got home so I just fell asleep... But that's gone now."

I sat next to her, kissing her temple before asking, "When do you think you'll quit?"

She tilted her head slightly, "Quit? What're you talking about?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together curiously, "You know, working at the Pear Store...?"

She groaned, "But if I quit, then I'll be a failure, and I really doubt you'll even be able to get a word in at work convincing them to re-hire me when Dru is born..."

I looked at her seriously, "Sam, there is _nothing_ you've done or will do to make yourself a failure. Besides, most women would be on maternity leave by now, wouldn't they?"

She looked at me, seeming to become a bit angry, "So I should just _quit_?"

I took the tone in her voice as a hint to leave her some space, so I moved a few inches from her, informing, "Sam, face it; what you've got now is a part time job. That's great for now and all, but don't you ever wanna have a job that's a little higher up?"

She shot daggers at me, "Do you have a _problem_ with my job now, Mr. I-Sit-in-a-Freaking-Office-All-Day?"

I closed my eyes as I sighed, "Sam, I'm not trying to say your job isn't important but seriously-"

"Yours is just more important than mine? I get it; male dominance. I just thought you weren't sexist..."

"Sam! That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm saying that it made sense for you to have a part time job since you were gonna only have it for a few months, but now that the due date is getting closer, you would probably do better off quitting this and finding something else once Dru is born..."

She crossed her arms, "I'm perfectly capable of holding down a job, and you know it."

I sighed exasperatedly, "You _know_ that's not what I meant. Why won't you just listen to me?"

"Because! I'm not gonna quit my job because you say I should. Who gives a damn if I'm pregnant? It's not like I'm incapable of standing behind a counter and managing a cash register! You could teach a little kid to do that!"

"Sam, it has nothing to do with whether you're able to or not; but I would strongly recommend you quit soon, for the good of Dru, _and_ yourself."

"How the hell does quitting my job _support_ Dru? I _got_ this job _because_ she's gonna need food and everything and that costs _money_!"

I ran a hand though my hair frustratedly, asking, "What happens if there's some kind of complications?"

The tone to her voice told me she was on the verge of exploding at me, "I'm fine right now, thanks for asking..."

"Sam! Why don't you just think about this? There's a _reason_ for maternity leaves! What if you went into early labor _at work_?"

"That won't happen!"

"It damn well could."

"But it _won't_!"

When I realized I was raising my voice, I decided it wasn't going to help much, and quieted a bit. I sighed, "Sammy, honey, I'm sorry, but we have no way of knowing if it will happen. But we've gotta be prepared. Think about what would happen."

My change in voice seemed to affect her, because she grew quieter as well. "I don't need to think about it..."

"Yes, you do, it could happen. Imagine it this way; you're at work, which is close to twenty minutes from my office building. You're not expecting it, but your water breaks. What do you do then?"

She crinkled her nose, "Why are you even thinking about that sort of thing? That's nasty; I thought you claimed to be a dude."

I sighed, "Sam, it's something you _need_ to think about. Do you _really_ want that to happen?"

She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, Freddie, that's exactly what I want."

"Why do you want to keep this job so bad in the first place? You know you can find something better-"

"Once Dru is born, I know, I know. But this job is the first thing that makes me feel like I'm not completely depending on someone else to take care of _my_ life! In high school and college, I depended on you and Carly to help me whenever I got confused! And for a little over two years, you were the _only_ one of us with a job and I was pretty much just sitting here doing nothing and letting you do all the work to pay the bills and what not! But with this job, I finally feel like _I_ am responsible for my life! And if I just quit-"

"You'll feel like you aren't in charge of your own life?"

She only nodded, her lips formed into a small pout.

I gently hugged her, reassuring, "It'll be okay, Princess..."

She pushed herself away from me, groaning, "I don't need your sympathy."

"Sam, that wasn't just out if sympathy-"

"Sure. You're just hugging me and telling me it'll be okay 'cause you _honestly_ think it _will_ be." The sarcasm in her voice made me sad as she had actually stated my true intentions.

I sighed, "It _will_ be okay, I know it."

She got angry then, jumping up and yelling, "How the hell is it gonna be okay? Look at me! I look like I swallowed an entire watermelon! How the fuck am I supposed to squeeze a watermelon-sized _anything_ out of a tiny little hole in my body, especially when you consider the fact that a _tampon_ scarcely fits in there?"

I groaned inwardly and shuddered at that disturbing mental image.

She began pacing, "This is just all too much... I don't _wanna_ have to give birth! Do you have any idea how much people say that hurts? And then _after_ that it'll be nothing but sleepless nights and changing diapers and a million other things that don't sound appealing in the least!"

I sighed, "Sam, please calm down..."

She stopped pacing and turned directly to me, pointing an accusing finger and screaming, "_Never_ tell a girl to calm down!" This instantly made me shut up.

Her voice was cracking as she continued to ramble, "Why did this have to happen? I'm not ready for this yet! For crying out loud, I'm only twenty-four! Do you think I ever _planned_ to have a kid this young? And... what if something happens 'cause of that? There's been so many stories of young mothers and complications with pregnancy and birth and-"

When she was on the verge of tears, I quickly stood from the couch, stepping in front of her and slipping my hands around her waist, covering her mouth with mine, in turn, forcing her to shut up.

She only accepted the kiss for a moment, pulling back and whining, "Why do you _always_ do that?"

I gently cupped her chin in my hand, whispering, "Sammy, I _love_ you. It hurts to see you upset."

"But I have every _right_ to be upset! I'm already under so much pressure, then you go and tell me I should quit the first thing that's ever made me feel in charge of my life and then everything I'm thinking about now is making me want to agree but I don't _want_ to! I don't _want_ my emotions to make my decisions!"

"Sam, please try to relax..."

"I can't! And _you_ shouldn't be able to, either! We're gonna be _parents_ in _less than two fucking months_! How the hell are we gonna do that?" She had said all of this while crying into my shoulder. I guess that telling her to calm down wasn't helpful.

I decided that words wouldn't help much, and sat on the couch, motioning for Sam to sit next to me. She did, and I gently wrapped my arm around her, bringing her close to me and gently kissing her cheek as a tear rolled down it. I wiped the tear away with my finger. She looked at me, the look on her face seeming to ask, _What do I do?_

After a while, I finally sighed, "I don't wanna tell you to quit your job if that's gonna make you upset. But I also don't want you to be freaking out about all this stuff with the possibility of any one of these being worsened by you keeping your job. If you want me to, I'll help you go job hunting for something you could pick up once Dru is born... But really, Sam, I think it'd be in your best interest as well as Dru's to just quit. Besides, you can just sit around and relax all day, which you have to admit because everyone knows it's true, you'd love."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I guess I probably should... But... What if we can't find anything?"

I kissed her cheek, reassuring, "Don't worry, we'll find _something_, I guarantee you."

After a few minutes of silence, Sam looked up at me, asking, "Can we have dinner soon? I'm starving."

I laughed lightly, "Sure."

Sam would always be the kind of person to ask for food at the strangest of times.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm marginally pleased with the ending... I like the rest though. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Would you be as freaked as Sam if you were in her shoes? I think I would be XD**


	24. Back to That Night

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: So this will be an interesting chapter... It's borderline M so viewer discretion is advised. No direct lemon or anything, but it'll come close XD Don't worry; it's not gonna be scarring for most of you. If you're a younger reader, though... Well... I warned you. Proceed at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I'd know how Sam got back from Malaysia if I owned iCarly. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Back to That Night**

**(Fredward's POV)**

It was an average Thursday night. Sam was sprawled out across the entire couch and had her feet in my lap. The TV was on, but neither of us were paying it attention as Sam was occupied with a strand of hair that wouldn't get out of her eyes and I was twirling her now-untied shoelace around my finger.

Out of completely and utterly nowhere, Sam spoke up, "Why did I have to be so short?"

I looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean by that? I like your height…"

"I don't though! Look at you! You're at least half a foot taller than I am! And I really doubt that I'm gonna have a growth spurt at twenty-four. Life is so unfair."

I laughed lightly, playfully brushing my index finger under her chin, "If you hate it, then how come you smile every time you have to stand on your toes to kiss me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

When she dropped the subject, my mind went to the _last_ time we had had a little dispute about height…

-_Flashback_-

It wasn't really like it was some totally out-of-the-ordinary sort of night or anything. It was early in April, and Sam decided she'd complain about her height... _Again_.

"What is this? I'm gonna be twenty-four in two weeks! Why am I so short?"

I had rolled my eyes and laughed, "It's cute."

"Yeah, well I don't _do_ cute."

I then walked over to her and lightly kissed her, and when I pulled back, I frowned slightly, "Why do you always have to wear those shoes?"

She rolled her eyes, "'Cause you're ridiculously tall compared to me!"

I laughed lightly as I playfully poked her a few times, "I know as well as you do that you love when you have to stand on your toes to kiss me."

She walked away as she denied, "Whatever! It's easier being closer to the same height."

I smirked, "And those shoes aren't even _slightly_ uncomfortable?"

She turned back to me, replying flatly, "No."

"I beg to differ."

"Nyeah!"

"Come on Sam, just take the shoes off. I _like_ your height."

"No! I'm not gonna be short just so you can laugh at me!"

"That's not it... Your real height is cute..."

"I don't care! Since when am I 'cute?'"

I laughed as I lightly tickled her side, "Since always..."

She laughed uncontrollably and squirmed away from me before shouting, "You're such a dork!"

I playfully chased her around the couch, laughing, "Just take the shoes off!"

She somehow managed to get away from me, but after a moment, she tripped over one of the heels and tumbled onto the couch.

I laughed, "Told you to take 'em off."

She tried to jump up and run away, but before she could, I jumped in front of her, pinning her in her spot.

She sounded only slightly terrified as she asked, "What are you doing...?"

I snickered in response, "I'm just gonna get you to take those shoes off..."

With that, I started to tickle her sides. Her first response was to attempt to kick me, so I moved to the front of the couch so that she couldn't reach me with her feet.

"Freddie! St-stop this! Y-you know how t-ticklish I am!" she shrieked between laughs.

I laughed a little as I tickled her more. She squirmed and tried to escape, but I wouldn't let her.

She squirmed and yelled, "Let me go!"

"I will if you ditch the shoes..."

"No!" Despite her obvious wish for me to stop tickling her, she kept up her defiance.

I gave a sing-songy reply, "Then I'll just have to _tickle_ you until you turn _purple_..."

After a short while, her face began to turn red from all the laughter. Tickling had definitely been an affective form of torture.

"I-I'm not t-taking the shoes off!"

I smirked, "Yeah? What if I do this?" With that, I stopped tickling her and bent down, gently taking her lips in mine for a short moment. It was obvious she didn't want to deny this, but she knew that if she didn't do something, she would soon be seduced and lose her battle, so, rather than kissing me back, she pulled her face away from mine.

"Even that won't get you anywhere." She was breathing heavily in attempts to regain her breath. I had stopped tickling her for a moment to allow her to do so, but my hands were still at her hips, pinning her to the couch and not allowing her to escape my grasp.

I gave a small smirk, "Okay... I guess I'll have to go back to plan A."

Her eyes shot open widely, but before she could do a thing, I resumed tickling her.

After a few minutes, she yelled, "Fine! You win!"

I stopped tickling her for a moment and cocked an eyebrow, "You're giving up already?"

She rolled her eyes and kicked off her left shoe, smirking, "There."

I laughed lightly, "You had to take both off..." then began to tickle her again.

Again, she squirmed, with yet another round of laughter escaping her lips.

"S-stop! I can't... I can't take this!"

I snickered, "All you've gotta do is take the other shoe off!"

"N-no!"

No matter how persistent I was, she was still reluctant to cave.

By the time her face was tinted purple, I wasn't so sure she would ever comply. But it was then that she _finally_ caved.

"St-stop! You w-win! I-I surrender!"

I quit tickling her just long enough so that she could kick the other shoe off, and then went back to tickling her.

"H-hey! Wh-what's that for?" She was squirming again, and laughing hysterically.

I smirked, "I like messin' with you."

"Fr-Freddie! You bastard! Qui-quit it!"

I laughed, "Nope."

"You-You're gonna make me pee myself!"

"You shoulda thought about that when I first told you to ditch the shoes..."

"I-I took them off! Now l-let me g-go!"

"No, I think I'm gonna see what happens..."

"I-I'll kiss you if you just qui-quit this!"

I smirked, stopping for a moment. She sat up and kissed me, then attempted to bolt.

However, before she could get away, I grabbed her wrist. She cursed herself for not getting away in enough time.

I lifted her bridal style, laughing because I thought she couldn't get away. However, she suddenly threw herself at the ground.

She landed on her arm and moaned quietly, "Oww..."

I got worried then, and kneeled down, quickly asking, "Sam, are you okay?"

"I dunno..."

"Seriously... Your arm isn't broken, is it?" I gave her a truly concerned look.

"I think it's okay... Just let me... _Get away!_" With that, she leapt up and raced across the room.

"Hey! You tricked me!" I shouted as I jumped up and chased after her.

"You tricked me, too!" she laughed as she scarcely dodged my attempt to catch her.

After a minute or so of running around the apartment, I snuck up behind her and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her slightly off the ground. She let out an embarrassingly girly shriek and I laughed a little.

With that, I walked over to the couch, setting Sam in my lap when I sat down. She squirmed in attempts to get away but I held her tightly, kissing her passionately. She kissed me back, and realized my plan too late.

Just as I pulled back, I started tickling her again. She squealed and tried to get away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Fr-Freddie! Stop! I-I'm gonna pee myself!"

Maybe I should've listened to her. But I think the final outcome of what happened was better than what it would have been if Sam had gotten her way...

Her face turned an entirely different shade of red than the one due to breathlessness; this one most likely was from embarrassment.

I decided then to stop tickling her, and she yelled, "Look what you did!"

Despite the rather revolting circumstances, I smirked, "I know how to solve that..."

Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes were wide. After getting her wits, she cocked an eyebrow, "You charming bastard... Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

I laughed lightly, "That depends; does said suggestion include that of solving the problem by removal of any sort of clothing item?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, that was exactly where my thoughts were lying."

"Well then. Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes at my formalness, but played along with it, "We shall."

And with that, I stood, still cradling Sam in my arms. She wound her arms tightly around my neck, grasping my lips with hers. I kissed her in return as I carried her down the small hallway.

And beyond the bedroom door... Well... Let's just say that we slept in our socks that night... _Just_ our socks.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... Well, you can envision whatever you want, but that's as close as I'm comin' to writing a lemon XD**

**On a more serious note, I'm extremely disappointed in the number of reviews I've been receiving lately. Chapter 22, 3 reviews. Chapter 23, one. ONE. I don't know about you guys, but I find this annoying. I was almost not gonna post this without another review, but I decided I should have given some warning. But the next chapter? Call me crazy, but I'm asking for 4 reviews or it won't be posted. I'll write it. But you can't read it if no one is giving me feedback. If you wanna know my reaction to reviews, just ask Geekquality; she's experienced a lot of my reactions first hand. So please people, review. I'd hate to take a minute out of your day to hear what you think of this thing I worked my ass off on over the past five days, but really, I'd appreciate it.**


	25. Baby Clothes and Bitches

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: So I'd like to thank you all for that influx of reviews on chapter 24. I hate having to threaten you guys, but I hate even more getting feedback from no one but Joanna, who I talk to on a daily basis... If you guys keep reviewing I won't have to threaten you XD**

**And for a certain anonymous reviewer, I'd like to let you know that your special little words don't hurt me. And I never said I wanted nothing but praise. I wanted to know what people thought. If they liked it, good. If they didn't, I'm curious to know just what bothered them. It's called feedback, not syrupy goo that's pure sugarcoating.**

**Anyway, I hope none of you are big fans of Valerie. She's quite a bitch in this chapter *evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: There is no D in any of my names...**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Baby Clothes and Bitches**

**(Fweddie's POV)**

"I can't believe you two dragged me to the mall. I'm not your gay best friend, you know."

Sam crossed her arms, "Fine. Don't care if your daughter has something to wear when she's born. We can just bring her home from the hospital naked."

"Guys, would it _kill_ you to get along for _one_ afternoon?" Carly rolled her eyes.

We sighed simultaneously, "Fine." Sam glared at me, but appeared to decide against slapping my face.

We walked into one of the enormous department stores and headed towards the section with all of the baby clothing.

"Aww, look at this! Everything is so tiny and adorable!" Carly squealed when she looked at just about two outfits.

Sam groaned, "Goodness, Carly, they're just _clothes_!"

I laughed, "Come on, Sam, lighten up a bit."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Carly suddenly popped up in front of us, holding up a bright yellow dress and smiling, "Isn't it cute?"

Sam laughed lightly, "Carly, I swear, you're more excited about this than we are, and it's not even _your_ kid."

Carly bounced a little on her toes, laughing in response, "You should be excited, too! Dru's gonna be adorable!"

"Yeah, it's all gonna be one big fairytale..." Sam laughed nervously, turning away from Carly so that she couldn't see her expression.

I squeezed her hand lightly, whispering so that Carly wouldn't hear, "It's gonna be alright." Sam only nodded lightly.

After a while, Sam had finally gotten a little bit excited, and had found a few outfits, most of them originally discovered by Carly, which we had purchased before leaving the store.

We (or Sam) then decided that we would take a break from shopping and get lunch at the food court. Sam commanded me to save a table while she and Carly went to buy food, and I decided against arguing.

Not quite a minute after they had walked away, I heard someone behind me call my name. I turned around to see none other than the skunk bag that I had broken up with eleven years ago.

She didn't look much different now than she had then. She was still wearing a nauseating amount of pink, and that evil glow hadn't left her eyes.

She made her way to the table I was sitting at, and when she was within speaking distance, she flashed a smile, "Freddie, I haven't seen you in so long!"

I gave a forced grin, "Hey, Valerie..." I was not looking forward to where this conversation would likely lead.

She sat down across from me, leaning her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together, resting her chin on them, and batted her eyelashes, "So, how've you been?"

I sighed irritably, "Fine."

She gave a hopeful grin, "Would there be any chance you'd accept my apology? I really feel bad about what I did. But hey, I was a freshman; it's not like I knew what I was doing..."

Before I could figure out a nice enough way of saying that there was no way in hell I'd forgive her, Carly and Sam came back.

Valerie's smile turned into a scowl, "You still hang out with _them_?"

Sam scoffed, "We're right here, you know."

Valerie crinkled her nose, "Who knocked _you_ up?"

Sam smirked, "_That_ is none of your business, but I'll tell you this much; he's awesome." I laughed a little at that.

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Right. And he's _so_ awesome he didn't leave you, right?"

Sam laughed, "Oh no. He's not leaving me." I smiled at that, happy that she finally had that straight in her mind.

"Then what are you doing here without him? You three can't possibly be doing something for iCarly; you guys had to have ended that _years_ ago when high school ended." She nodded toward Sam, "That is, if _this one_ graduated..."

"I graduated _college_, thank you very much."

Valerie looked shocked for a moment, but quickly regained her composure, demeaning Sam again, "Looks like _that_ got you far in life. Good luck getting whatever _awesome_ guy you fucked with to wanna marry you when he realizes what a hassle that _baby_ is." The tone of disgust she had used with the word 'baby' bothered me for some reason. I guess it was probably something to do with the fact that it was my daughter she was referring to with such a tone...

Sam then decided to set her tray of food on the table, deliberately using a little more force than necessary to make a loud sound, then sat down, moving her chair near mine. Carly rolled her eyes at this display before sitting down in a more normal fashion.

"So, Valerie, when are you gonna walk away?" Sam asked, sounding irritated.

Valerie laughed, "Don't be so _stupid_, Sam! Freddie doesn't mind if I'm here, so I don't have to leave! Isn't that right, Freddie?"

I sighed frustratedly, "I didn't _say_ that."

She flashed a smile, "But you don't have to, 'cause I know you meant it!"

I glanced at Sam only to see a hint of a jealous glint in her eyes, which I had to admit, was a little cute only because it showed she didn't want someone else to have my attention.

Valerie seemed to take no note of this, however, and looked at me, attempting to start a conversation, "So how'd they convince you to come to the mall with them, anyway?"

I shrugged, giving a minimal answer, "I dunno."

Sam cleared her throat loudly in annoyance.

Valerie rolled her eyes in an aggravated manner, "Do you have some kind of _problem_, slut?"

I got angry then, raising my voice, "Don't _talk_ to her like that!"

"What, you're afraid she's gonna hurt you if you don't defend her? Hey, I don't blame you; she can be pretty aggressive..."

Carly sighed, covering her face with her hands, "I don't like where this is going..."

"Guys, I can take care of myself..." Sam's face was growing red.

"Sure you can. That's how you ended up like _that_."

"Would you _quit_ saying stuff like that to her? What did she ever do to you?" my blood was boiling as I stared her down.

Valerie rolled her eyes as if the answer should have been obvious, "She ratted me out."

"Eleven fucking years ago! And she had every right to!"

Sam buried her face in her hands, "Freddie, _please_ don't make a big deal out of this..."

Valerie's jaw was dropped ever so slightly as she exclaimed, "Why would she have a right to? It's not like _she_ hasn't manipulated people before!"

"_She_ never forces me to betray my friends."

Valerie scrunched her eyebrows together, asking, "Are you suggesting what I _think_ you are?"

Sam laughed a little, "Valerie, I'd like you to meet that 'awesome guy I fucked with.'"

Valerie's jaw was on the ground, "You're kidding me."

Sam put her elbows on the table, purposely placing her left hand within Valerie's view as she twisted her wedding band around her finger in a gloating fashion, snickering, "'Fraid not."

Valerie looked at me and gasped, "_What_? I thought you loved _me_!"

Sam laughed, "Oh _fuck_ no, sweetie."

Valerie whined, "But _I_ was your first girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes, "I never loved you. I was _thirteen_. You were the one who insisted on the relationship anyway."

Her hands went to her hips, "I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!"

Sam groaned, "Aw, shut it, _Valerie_."

I slipped my arm around Sam's shoulders, smiling, "Sam here is the _only_ girl I've ever loved." I looked to Carly, "And you know I love you like a sister, but that's a bit different." Carly smiled as she nodded lightly in response.

Valerie kept up her tantrum, "How can you not love me?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Put a sock in it, _bitch_."

Valerie's jaw dropped, "Why do you let her say stuff like that to me?"

I shrugged, "For starters, it's true. _And_ you called her a slut, so I don't see why she shouldn't be allowed to trash you."

Valerie's argument was extremely pathetic, "How dare you say that! You're supposed to _love_ me!"

"Haven't I told you enough times? I _never_ loved you, nor will I ever. I've got the love of my life right here." Upon finishing my last sentence, I planted a soft kiss on the corner of Sam's sly smile.

Valerie stood quickly before stomping off angrily.

Sam snickered, "Bitch fit..."

Carly rolled her eyes, "I'm kinda glad that didn't get any worse than it did."

I laughed lightly, "Oh, for sure. I don't even know why she thought I'd care about her. She just came over here and started flirting with me, and it was totally ridiculous."

Sam pecked my cheek before smirking, "No one gets to flirt with my Freddie but me."

I laughed as I ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, Princess; I'm not gonna go falling in love with someone else. I love _you_."

Carly rolled her eyes, "You two are completely adorable, but we're in public. It'd be _awesome_ if you could keep the lovey-doveyness to a minimum."

Sam simply stuck her tongue out in response. She then picked up a French fry from her no longer forgotten tray of food and popped it in her mouth, then frowned, "Damn it... These fries got cold while that bitch was running her mouth..."

Carly sighed, "Sam, just 'cause you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be so mean to her..."

Sam's face burned crimson as she mumbled, "I'm not jealous..."

I laughed lightly as I playfully poked her arm, "Sure you aren't."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Really, I'm not!"

Carly giggled, "It's cute that you're in denial."

Sam threw her hands to her shoulders in protest, "I'm not in denial! And I don't do _cute_, either!"

I snickered and rubbed my nose against hers, "But you are cute. Extremely so, to be exact."

Before I moved my face away from hers, I could feel the heat radiating from hers in embarrassment.

Carly rolled her eyes, "You two are _never_ gonna leave the honeymoon phase..."

Sam glared at her slightly, "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Carly shrugged, "You both do stupid, cute stuff for each other. And you get jealous over the silliest things."

Sam crossed her arms again, complaining, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _not_ jealous of some _bitch_ who clearly stands no chance against me!"

Carly snickered, "You're insulting her again. That's a sign of insecurity."

Sam groaned and rested her face in the palms of her hands, "Whatever. I'm tired and I have a headache."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Sam, quit trying to avoid the conversation."

I sighed, "Carly, I think she's serious..." I turned to Sam, "You okay?"

She shook her head lightly, "Not really. And my feet hurt; Dru's heavy..."

I gently grabbed her hand and circled my thumb on her palm for a while before asking, "You wanna to home?"

She nodded lightly, and I decided it'd be best to comply to her wishes.

Later on at home, Sam had sprawled herself out across the entire length of the couch, while I was at the kitchen table, attempting to debug my laptop that had gotten a virus thanks to a spam email that I had opened by mistake.

Sam decided to interrupt this by calling to me, "Freddie! Come in here!"

I rolled my eyes but got up all the same. My computer had been annoying me, anyway.

When I walked up to Sam, she pointed at the end of the couch by her feet, expecting me to sit, and I chose not to argue.

Once I was sitting, she held her foot up, commanding, "Massage it."

I rolled my eyes, "And can you tell me just _why_ I should?"

She crossed her arms, "My feet hurt. They hurt because I've been walking around all day and carrying a child that isn't exactly the same weight as a feather. _You_ impregnated me with said child. Therefore, it's your fault my feet hurt. Now you have to fix that."

I sighed heavily, "Sam-"

She cut me off, giving a puppy dog pout, "Fweddie! My feet huwt!"

"Fine," I sighed, complying to Sam's ridiculous request.

It's amazing, the things you do for the people you love...

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, you know what today is! That's right; Freddie's birthday! Actually, in this story, it's the day he moves into 3-H XD But guess what! That means it's my birthday, too! :D So if you click that little button down there you can leave me a little present ;D (Okay, I wrote that last Saturday and never got the chance to post it until now. But hey, it can be a belated birthday present… ;P)**


	26. Good Times Never Last

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: This shall be an interesting chapter. There's a chick with blue hair. And there's gonna be some PDA. Woot XD**

**BTW, I realize I haven't been saying just when these chapters are taking place, so I'll tell you that the part of this past the line there is about a week before Thanksgiving. Yeah, it's February (well now it's March...) and I'm writing about something in November. Oh well. It's 2018 here too so I'm allowed to be irrelevant XD**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Maybe I did get a mustache necklace and Freddie-esque Converse for my birthday. But not iCarly rights. Darn.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Good Times Never Last**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Come on, Sam! It'd be _fun_!" Carly giggled as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Sam groaned, "I don't _want_ some stupid party with a buncha people bowing down to me like I'm frickin' Taweret or something!"

I laughed, "And you know who Taweret is because...?"

"Your nerdiness is rubbing off on me!"

Carly looked between us for a moment before asking, "Is it bad that I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "It's bad that _I_ know what I'm talking about. But it's Freddie's fault. He was the one who was helping me study for that stupid mythology test at the end of senior year. Why I still remember that is beyond me."

I poked her side playfully and snickered, "Must be 'cause I'm such an awesome teacher." She responded by flicking my forehead.

Carly broke the silence that was beginning to form as she pleaded with Sam again, "You have to do this! Come on, you'll get free stuff from people!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah, 'cause they're sympathetic. I don't like sympathy."

I sighed, "Sam, it's not sympathy; they're happy for us."

Carly rested a hand on Sam's shoulder before giving her a small smile, "It won't be bad, Sam. You'll probably even get to see people you can't normally!"

Sam shook Carly's hand from her shoulder and walked into the kitchen, calling back to us, "I don't care what either of you say! I don't need a frickin' baby shower!"

* * *

At some point between then and these two weeks later, Carly had somehow managed to convince me that no matter how many times Sam disagreed with the idea of a baby shower, throwing a surprise one for her was a good idea. I have no clue how she got me to agree, but she did.

So it was now two weeks since Carly had first suggested the idea to Sam. And now I was expected to somehow bring Sam to this baby shower she didn't want in the first place. I hoped she wouldn't kill me for it.

Not long after she had woken up, I walked up to Sam, smiling, "What would you say if I offered to take you to the Groovy Smoothie?"

She grinned, "That'd be awesome!" before quickly pecking my cheek. I felt kind of bad tricking her when she was being this nice to me, but I was hoping she'd end up liking this.

I laughed lightly, "Okay, go get dressed and we'll go."

Her mood seemed to suddenly change and she pouted, "Why can't I just wear my pajamas? It's not like T-Bo wouldn't do something weirder."

I hadn't thought about what would happen if she reacted like this, even though I should've after what happened the _last_ time I tried to plan something for her...

Despite this, I did my best to stay calm as I sighed, "Sam, do you _really_ want random strangers to see you like this?" Her pajamas certainly weren't something you'd see the average person wearing in public. She had on a pair of my sweatpants which were rolled up at the ankles so she wouldn't trip and they barely fit her at the waist due to her baby bump. Topping it all off was a t-shirt that was probably five sizes too big on her.

She gave me a blank stare, "Do I look like I give a damn?"

I sighed. Her stubbornness was not going to help me in the slightest. Still, I tried to convince her again, "Come on, Sam, it'll take you five minutes! Please?"

She rolled her eyes, "And just _why_ do _you_ care so much about what _I'm_ wearing?"

I struggled to find a reasonable explanation, but finally settled on, "Because I don't want you feeling embarrassed?" It sounded a lot more like a question than it did a reason.

She sighed melodramatically, "Fine!" before returning to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, she came back, now wearing clothes that actually fit her. She didn't look overjoyed, but she wasn't _completely_ pissed, either...

In a few minutes, we were across the street and I was about to have no problems getting Sam to comply, when she saw the smirk that I hadn't even realized was on my face.

She stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips, boring her eyes into me, "What the hell are you up to _now_?"

I stuttered, "N-nothing, dear..."

"You most certainly are up to _something_. Just 'cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Sam! When did I say you were stupid?"

"You thought I would _honestly_ believe you weren't up to anything!"

I sighed, "Fine. But just think about it this way; you liked the last time I was up to something for you..."

She laughed lightly, "True. But I don't see how that will help your case now."

I gently grasped her fingers, giving a small smile, "Come on. I think you'll like this."

"From the look on your face, I seriously doubt that."

I sighed, "Sam, will it kill you to just listen to me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

After that, she followed me as I entered the Groovy Smoothie. The moment we were inside and she saw what was happening, she turned to me angrily, and it was made evident that this _might_ not have been the smartest idea.

If there's one thing I've learned in the thirteen years that I've known Sam, it's that there's only two ways to avoid getting punched by her. You either comply with her wishes, or you have to save your face at the last second. Given that I'd broken the former, I had to go with the latter, and grabbed her fist just as it neared my face before bringing my lips to hers, causing her to melt and give up all ideas of hurting me.

We didn't really notice just how carried away we were getting until we heard someone clearing their throat loudly, and we quickly pulled apart, looking to see that it was Carly. She rolled her eyes, "Guys, we already know how Dru came to be; we don't need a demonstration."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest, "Awesome. I get a baby shower I didn't want _and_ I'm not allowed to kiss my husband."

I laughed a little, "Come on, Sam, this isn't that bad; at least nothing's all frilly and pink."

Besides that, it really wasn't a giant party. Carly had figured that Sam would probably be happier with just a smaller sort of get-together with just a few close friends, and I had agreed when she suggested this.

Sam still looked slightly annoyed as she complained, "But I told you guys specifically that I _didn't_ want this!"

I kissed her cheek before giving a hopeful smile, "It'll be fun. Besides, there's a bunch of food, which I'm sure you'll be okay with."

When I said that last sentence, she seemed to perk up a little. I was hoping at least the food would make her not hate us, and it seemed like this would thankfully be the case.

Before Sam could complain more, Melanie came up to us and hugged her from behind. She seemed to like doing that, as if she figured Sam would try to hurt her if she hugged her from the front.

After a little while, Sam rolled her eyes, "Mel, you can stop hugging me now."

She took the smart choice in listening to her sister, pulling away from her and smiling, "Sorry... But I haven't seen you in so long! I don't even think you were showing the last time I saw you!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Thanks for making me feel fat."

I slipped my arm around her shoulders gently and squeezed her shoulder, reassuring, "Sam, you aren't fat, honestly! It's just obvious you're pregnant, that's all. You're still beautiful."

She blushed as she pushed herself away from me, "Shut up..."

Melanie giggled, "Well, on the positive side, I don't think anyone will get us confused."

Sam gave her a blank stare, "Gee, thanks, captain obvious."

Carly cut in, "Sam, you haven't seen Melanie in forever, do you really have to be mean to her? She _is_ your sister after all..."

Melanie laughed, "Carly, she's just kidding around, it's fine."

After a little while of talking to Melanie, Carly seemed to get a little bit impatient with waiting for the one guest who would be here via video chat, and I decided it was probably a good time to call him. It didn't take long, and I managed to get his image up on the TV screen so that everyone could see him. When he picked up the call, Carly looked delighted. I felt kinda bad for them, living so far apart. You could tell they really loved each other.

Brad was the first to speak when his face came onto the screen, "So there's this _crazy_ rumor that Carly told me... She was saying that Baby Benson's almost here... Is that true?" The smirk on his face and the sarcasm in his voice told us he was just messing with us rather than honestly having no idea.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

I playfully poked her side and gave a hopeful smile, "Come on, Sam, it'll be fine."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before sighing, "I'm gonna try not to flip. But it'd be _great_ if you could refrain from mentioning anything having to do with the whole labor process. I'm not looking forward to it."

The tone in her voice made everyone drop that subject and awkwardly attempt to pick up another. However, before another word could be spoken, Muriel came up to us, dragging with her an unfamiliar girl who looked to be nearly half a foot taller than her and had bright blue hair. I was confused until Muriel introduced her.

"Guys look! Remember how I told you my friend Taylor would be moving here by Christmas? Well this is her! Turns out she got to come here an entire month earlier than she thought!"

Taylor didn't say anything, but she waved at us and smiled.

After a moment, Sam asked, "Can she not talk or what?"

I sighed, "Sam, you don't need to be rude."

Muriel laughed, "No, but she doesn't really like talking much." I really wondered how someone who rarely talked could get along so well with someone who never _stopped_ talking. I guess neither of them would have to worry about trying to talk over the other...

Just when I thought Muriel was going to walk away, she started yammering again, "So guess what! Back in Maine, me and Taylor used to do all kinds of stuff together! Like, Taylor's uncle owned this big ranch, and we always used to ride horses! Of course that was when we were pretty little. He moved away from there probably five or six years ago... But it was fun when he was there! But after he moved we still did all kinds of stuff! Actually just a little while before I moved here, Taylor took me to this concert, and it was _crazy_! There were like a gazillion people there and it was so loud! I think it was My Chemical Romance or something, I dunno if that's the right name, but I do know that Taylor's still obsessed with them." I noted that Taylor rolled her eyes at this, probably because her friend seemed to be pretty unsure of what her favorite band was.

After about five more minutes of all this pointless information spewing from Muriel's mouth, I glanced at Sam and saw that her face made it evident that she was annoyed. I really wasn't surprised.

Just as Muriel dove into her seemingly thirtieth topic, Sam sighed exasperatedly, "Okay, awesome! Thank you for the whole life story!"

I looked at her, scolding lightly, "Sam, be nice."

Muriel kept a smile on her face, apologizing, "No, it's alright. I guess I kinda did get carried away... Sorry!"

I sighed, "Muriel, it's okay. Sam was-"

"I swear to God, Freddie, if you say so much as one wrong word, I will kick your ass personally, pregnant or not."

This made me decide that it would be in my best interest if I were to shut up, and so I did.

It was then that Muriel and Taylor walked awkwardly away.

Carly shook her head lightly, "Sam, do you really have to be so mean to her?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes. Her voice is annoying and she uses it way too much."

Carly just sighed, "You're gonna have to learn to deal with her eventually... Anyway, guys, there's someone I think you should meet..." With that, she grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us toward Spencer and an extremely short, brunette girl who he was talking to.

Sam looked at me, asking, "What's up with all these people we've never met before?"

I simply shrugged in response. Carly had taken care of inviting everyone, so I wasn't actually fully sure of just who was supposed to be here. I was really only put in charge of making sure Sam showed up and getting the video chat with Brad to work.

When Carly got the girl's attention, she introduced her, "Guys, this is Mabel, she's Spencer's girlfriend!" The tone in her voice made it evident that she was happy for her brother, probably meaning this was Spencer's first steady girlfriend in longer than any of us could remember.

Mabel smiled as she pushed her seemingly oversized green glasses up higher on her face. She then waved at us, "Hey guys! Spencer's told me a lot about you!"

I was still trying to wrap my brain around how she and Spencer even so much as _talked_. When I said short, I meant barely-more-than-five-feet-tall short. And we all know Spencer's somewhere over six feet tall. The height difference between Sam and me is one thing, but Spencer and Mabel's was ridiculous.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Mabel repeatedly snapped her fingers in front of my face, asking, "Why are you staring at the top of my hea- Oh..." When she was nearly finished with her sentence, Spencer wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. She rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm even wearing _heels_ today and people think I'm short... So what of I'm four foot eleven?"

Spencer laughed, "Isn't it great how she's not even five feet tall?"

Mabel rolled her eyes and 'accidentally' stepped backwards onto Spencer's toes with one of her heels. His face was pretty entertaining.

Carly suddenly piped up, "Ooh! Tell them how you met! The story's pretty funny..."

Mabel chuckled, "Okay, okay!" She looked at Spencer, asking, "You wanna tell it or should I?"

Spencer's face grew slightly red as he laughed nervously, sounding a bit embarrassed, "Why don't you go ahead..."

She grinned, "So I was at the art store, looking for some paint for this big painting I was planning, and I was just standing there in the paint isle, when Spencer here comes up to me and asks, 'Hey, little missy, where are your parents?' So I turn around, and you know, I've got these giant boobs here, so it's just _kinda_ obvious I'm not some little kid, and when he sees me from the front his face is red as a tomato. Of course I was all ready to yell at him that I was thirty-six, but then I looked into his eyes..." she slowed down the speed of her words before laughing lightly, "I was a bit too awestruck to say anything. But then Spencer here decides to flirt with me, and before you know it, here we are; this total item, and I love every minute of it. Most guys think I'm weird, but Spencer here is just crazy enough to deal with that." She laughed as she finished her story and tickled Spencer's stomach, making him join her laughter.

I laughed a little as I shook my head lightly, "I never thought I'd see the day when Spencer Shay would have a steady girlfriend."

Spencer frowned, "Hurtful..."

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Come on, Spencie Boo, we've been together since August. You really care if your little friend here thinks you can't get a girl? 'Cause he's wrong."

I raised my eyebrows, "August? How did we miss _that_‽"

Spencer shrugged, "You guys have been so wrapped up in baby chiz I almost never talk to you anymore."

It was true. There were a lot of days when Carly would come to our apartment and spazz over how adorable Dru would be and things of the like, but Spencer never seemed quite as interested. The only times we really even saw him were the nights we did iCarly, and even then, it was only for a minute or two before we were web casting and Sam was usually pretty exhausted after the show so we just went home and didn't have much time to discuss anything with him.

Mabel nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm actually kinda surprised that I haven't met you two until now..."

Sam looked around for a moment before awkwardly stating, "Well... I'm Sam."

Mabel laughed, "I figured _that_ much. It's not like I've never seen that little web show of yours before. Besides, if there were a chick named Freddie, I'd be just a _bit_ concerned."

Sam snickered, "_Anyone_ named _Fredward_ is concerning enough."

I crossed my arms, defending, "It's not like I _chose_ that name. Why do you think I've always gone by Freddie?"

She just playfully shoved me a couple inches back, obviously not wanting to admit defeat.

Mabel smirked at this behavior, "You two really are insane. I guess Spencer wasn't wrong when he told me that."

Cary giggled, "They _are_ insane. But it's pretty obvious that they love each other so it really doesn't matter how they decide to show that."

Before either Sam or I could retort, I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my neck, and when I turned around, my mom was standing there, an almost condescending smile on her face.

"Hi, Mom..." I greeted awkwardly.

Sam appeared to be about to walk away until my mom asked seemingly-casually, "So, Miss Samantha, the big day is coming up soon. Are you ready for it?"

Sam seemed to bite back a more explicit comment before sighing heavily, "Mrs. Benson, I don't know if you heard me earlier, but it's be _awesome_ if you could just drop this, so-"

"But you really need to think about this. You have to be prepared for-"

I instinctively slipped my arm around Sam's waist before cutting my mother off, "Mom, stop. Sam doesn't want to think about this right now. That's her decision to make. Just please let her be..."

She looked at me somewhat angrily as she scolded, "Fredward Benson! I was talking! You can't just cut me off! Besides, Samantha should be able to speak for hersel-"

"Mom! _You_ cut _her_ off! And her name is _Sam_."

I glanced at Sam, and from the look on her face, I could tell she was about to start freaking out if I didn't do something. I just wasn't so sure I _could_ do something.

It was obvious that my mom noted Sam's expression, but she still continued, "You can't simply push this thought aside. You need to be prepared for everything! If you aren't prepared-"

Carly seemed to catch the look in Sam's eyes as well and stepped into the conversation, "Mrs. Benson, they've both asked you to stop. Would you _please_ take that to heart? I don't wanna see Sam upset, and neither does anyone else."

"You didn't care that _I_ was upset when my precious little angel got hit by a truck thanks to _you_!"

"Mom, will you drop the grudge already‽ It's been eight years! And it wasn't her fault! I was the one who-"

"I don't care! She is not part of this discussion! You and Samantha need to listen to me!"

That was when Sam nearly lost it, "_Sam_! My name is _Sam_! _No one_ calls me Samantha! Could you _at least_ do so much as get my _name_ right‽"

"Fine, _Sam_. But you really need to put thought into this. Labor is not an easy process!"

"Mom, please sto-"

"Fredward Benson! Haven't I told you that it's rude to interrupt others‽ I'm trying to explain to the two of you how you must prepare for this!"

Before she could rant any more, I heard a strange sound come from Sam, and when I looked at her, it was evident she was doing every last thing in her power to choke back tears, but I could tell this wasn't going to help her for long. I simply wrapped my other arm around her, and when I felt my shoulder grow wet, I knew that she had lost it. She was the strongest person I would ever know, but the past eight months had so far proved that even our unborn daughter could bring her to her knees.

At first her tears were completely inaudible, so most of the people standing around us seemed to be completely confused. But with the first audible cry to escape her lips, I had the feeling that everyone suddenly understood. I was glad that my mom stopped talking at this point. I had a feeling that things would only have been worse if she had continued to talk.

I attempted to calm her down by whispering in her ear softly, "Sammy, honey, it's gonna be okay. Please try to cheer up a little..."

Her voice was muffled by my shoulder, but I could still make out her words, "I can't be calm! Look what your insane mother has done _this_ time! And I even _tried_ to be nice!"

I stroked her hair gently, doing my best to keep my cool despite the fact that every person in the room was staring at us. I kissed the top of her head before giving a hopeful smile, "Just don't think about this right now. It'll make you feel better..."

She shook her head lightly, "No! I _can't_ just not think about it now! And it's not even my fault!"

I saw from the corner of my eye that Carly looked like _she_ was about to cry, probably because she really hated to see her best friend upset.

I just _loved _how badly this day was turning out.

As if things weren't bad enough already, just then, Melanie walked up to us, sounding concerned as she asked, "Hey, what happened?"

Carly sighed heavily, "Exactly what Sam asked _not_ to happen."

Melanie quickly came to Sam's side, wrapping her arms around her. Sam wiggled away from both of us, sniffling, "I don't need your sympathy! For someone who's known me for the entirety of both of our lives, I'd think that should be obvious!" It seemed she was more bothered by her sister than she was by me, and I was a little thankful she didn't hate me.

In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Puckett showed up next to us, asking loudly, "What happened here? Why is my daughter crying?" She then turned to me, accusing, "Did _you_ do this to her‽"

I quickly threw my hands in front of my face in defense, shouting, "_No_! Why would I ever want to hurt her‽" I honestly wondered why it would come to her mind that I would make Sam cry. I hated seeing her like this, and I know that if I ever caused something that would make her cry, I would be beating myself up.

I noticed then that my mom had walked away at some point. Figures; she realized that she had caused this and then she left.

Sam looked at me, tears in her eyes as she asked, "Can we just go home? I know you didn't mean for this to go badly, but it did."

I sighed. I had honestly hoped something good would come from this, but things seemed to have turned upside down.

I only nodded my response, and we both quickly said our goodbyes to everyone before heading for home.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH! You can thank Chinua Achebe. He wrote a book that my teacher made us read and annotate and that pretty much ate my life. Other than that I had writer's block.**

**Anyway, there at the beginning, Freddie mentioned something about having surprised Sam one other time. Can you guess what that is? If you can would you want me to see if I could fit in a flashback to that somewhere? 'Cause I know what happened ;D**

**Ooooh! AND, Rubinrot is my new beta! So thank you SO MUCH to her for betaing this :)**


	27. Nearly There

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I'm gonna try not to take a month to write this XD **

**Disclaimer: I feel like I've said this so many times I don't even need a disclaimer anymore...**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Nearly There**

**(Freddifer's POV)**

"Sam... Sam, honey, calm down... _Sam_!"

I didn't like having to shout at her when she was already upset, but I needed her to calm down or I would start freaking out about this too.

She was pacing in front of where I sat on the couch, yelling about everything she was scared of through her sobs.

"I _can't_ calm down! I don't _care_ that your mother is usually overreacting to _everything_, but this time she's _right_, Freddie! And I _hate_ that! Do you know how _different_ our lives will be‽ And do you know how much I _don't_ wanna have to give birth‽ It's gonna hurt like hell and I'm gonna feel like shit afterward but I'm still gonna have to take care of Dru!"

I sighed, "Sam, can you please sit down and try to talk about this _calmly_?"

She shook her head violently and continued to sob, "What if something goes wrong‽ Or what if you're at work when I go into labor‽ I'm not gonna be able to drive myself to the hospital while I'm in labor! Or what if something else that I'd never even think of happens‽"

I sighed, "What if everything is as okay as can be and Dru is perfectly fine?"

This got her to quiet down a little and look at me. She still was crying a little, "Why do I not have the ability to be optimistic like that right now?"

I stood up and slipped my arms around her gently. Her hands moved to my back, grabbing my shirt in fistfuls and forcefully pressing her face to my chest. It was moments like this, when she was just so vulnerable, in which I nearly wanted to cry with her. I _hate_ seeing her upset. I can't say that enough. Every tear that escapes her eyes is like a bullet that pierces my heart, and I hate it. It's more than that. I _abhor_ this feeling. And the fact that everything I do to try to stop it fails to work just kills me even more.

As my shirt soaked completely through with Sam's tears, she seemed to be calming down a little. Perhaps just letting this out would help her.

When the final wave of her tears seemed to have cleared, she looked up at me with tear-stained cheeks, sniffling, "How do you deal with me? I'm a mess..."

I gently caressed her cheek and gave a comforting half smile, "Because I love you, Sam. I love you, and _nothing_ will ever change that."

A small smile came to her face, and a few tears pooled up in her eyes, but these ones seemed happier. She laced her arms around my neck as she leaned up and pressed her soft lips to mine in such a tender and loving way that I couldn't process normal thoughts. All I could think about was Sam, and how much I loved her. It was like this whenever we kissed, even for a second. Feelings like this weren't supposed to happen to people who had kissed more times than _anyone_ could count. They were supposed to happen to people, to teenagers, really, who were kissing for the first or second time. But with Sam, every time we kissed, it was like the first time. The feelings that always flooded my body when her lips meshed with mine were some I would never get over. And it was moments like _these_ that I loved every second of.

* * *

It was mid-December now, and Sam's due date was just around the corner. We still hadn't furnished Dru's room. If you were gonna call something procrastination, this would probably be a good place to start.

We actually didn't think much about it until Carly decided one day to point out that all we'd done was paint the walls. So today, she, Spencer and Mabel had come over to help put together the furniture we had to assemble.

The moment we started, Sam had claimed to have a headache, so she went to take a nap in our room. I decided not to argue, figuring that she'd wanna kill me if she had been serious and I acted like I didn't think so.

After an hour or so of attempting to put together the crib, we had gotten close to nowhere. Swedish furniture stores really _don't_ give very good instructions for putting things together.

As Spencer tried to get two parts to fit together, he complained, "Why are these instructions just _pictures‽_ I have no idea what it wants me to do!"

Mabel laughed, "Well, they could put the instructions in writing, but it wouldn't help anyway, 'cause it'd be in Swedish!"

Spencer chuckled in return, "I guess that _is_ true."

Before I could respond, I heard Sam sniffle, "Freddie..."

I spun around, seeing her in the doorway, clearly doing everything in her power to hold back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. It wasn't long before I was by her side with my arms wrapped around her.

As she began crying silently into my shoulder, I asked softly, "What happened? Are you okay?"

It was then that she began sobbing, "I don't know! I just had this horrible nightmare and it scared the fuck outta me!"

"Sam, it was only a dream... Whatever happened didn't _actually_ happen..."

"I know, but it seemed so real! And... And it was _horrifying_! What if it actually happens‽"

At this point, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mabel looked extremely uncomfortable watching this. I guess I didn't blame her; Spencer had more than likely told her that Sam was one of the strongest people he knew, yet in the few times Mabel had actually met her, she always seemed to have some sort of emotional breakdown.

I whispered quietly to Sam, "Whatever it was that happened, I assure you, it won't actually happen. Here, if you wanna talk about this, how 'bout we go somewhere with a few less people?"

She lightly nodded, still crying quietly as we made our way to our bedroom, her hand clutched tightly to mine. When I sat down next to her on the bed, she flung her arms around my neck and began sobbing into my shirt.

I gently stroked her hair as I asked, "Sammy, honey, what happened?"

"I don't even wanna tell you 'cause it'll freak you out, too!"

I sighed, "Maybe talking about it will make you feel a little better, though..."

"Talking about it isn't gonna make it just vanish from my memory!"

I tilted her chin up with my fingers so that I could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear stains going every which way across her face. I gently kissed her cheek, tasting the salt from her tears.

She pouted, "How can you just kiss me like that and be so calm?"

I shrugged, "It's making you calm down. Now do you wanna tell me what happened in your dream since you're a little more collected?"

She sighed shakily, "I guess... But... I guess I should warn you now that it's not gonna be easy to listen to..."

I rubbed her arm lightly as I assured, "Whatever you've got to say, I'll listen to you. You know I hate seeing you upset, but I think you'll at least feel a _little_ better if you tell me about this..."

"Okay, fine... So... When it started, I was... I was giving birth to Dru... And that alone was frightening enough, but... Then... Then it got worse... I... She..." Before another word could escape her lips, another wave of sobs wracked her body. I cradled her close to me, rubbing her back gently in failed attempts to get her to calm down.

I whispered soothingly in her ear, "Sammy, honey, it's gonna be okay. Do you wanna tell me the rest of this or is it gonna stress you out too much?"

She shook her head swiftly, crying, "I should be able to tell you this! Why the hell am I so afraid to?"

I sighed, "I dunno, hormones? I'm not sure what happened, and I know it must be scary for you to talk about, but you'll never know if talking about it will help you if you never say a word about it..."

She took a shaky breath, trying to calm down before looking at me, then closing her eyes and saying quickly, "Fine. After the whole ordeal with giving birth, she was born but... I didn't hear her crying, or _anything_... And then one of the doctors told us she was stillborn..." At that, she opened her eyes, looking at me and yelling, "_Stillborn_, Freddie! Why in the _fuck_ would I have a dream... No, a _nightmare_, that our daughter was _dead_ at birth‽"

As this washed over me, I broke into a cold sweat. I wasn't sure exactly why, but I had the feeling it had something to do with how much Sam had been freaking out earlier about the dream having been extremely realistic. A thought came to me; _What if this was some sort of sign?_ I hoped to God it wasn't.

When I still hadn't responded, Sam cried, "See‽ I _told_ you I'd freak you out!"

I held her close as she buried her face in my already-tear-soaked shirt, and I buried mine in her golden curls, letting just a few tears escape. I really tried hard to control myself when Sam was having breakdowns, because I knew that two of us freaking out really wouldn't help a thing. But right now, I couldn't help but be afraid. The thought of Dru never seeing the light of day was really not an easy one to swallow.

Thankfully, however, these thoughts were interrupted when I felt a thump coming from Sam's stomach. She quickly pulled back, placing her hand maternally over her baby bump.

Her eyes welled up with tears again, but she smiled, "It's like she's trying to tell us she's okay or something..."

I leaned back so that I could wrap my arm around her shoulders as I grinned, "Yeah... Hey, Dru... It's okay, we love you, we were just worried..." I didn't really care how stupid I sounded, cooing at Sam's stomach as though Dru could actually understand me.

Sam laughed at this, "You're such a doof."

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm just glad Dru's okay. You're okay, too, right?"

She nodded, snickering, "Now go help the nice people who are pretty much putting together our daughter's room for us."

I grinned as I stood, "Lips, please?"

She smiled, bending her neck awkwardly to reach my lips before sloppily kissing me and laughing, "Now get to work, Mama has some sleeping to do."

* * *

**A/N: AGH I SUCK AT UPDATING! Sorry, I really do try to write, but I had a LOT of writer's block on this chapter. And I know it's sorta short, but I felt that's all it really needed. I have a pretty idea of what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so I'm gonna work my ass off trying to get that to you soon. For that, it'd be AWESOME if you reviewed :3**


	28. Finally Ready

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: Welp, I don't have much to say here, so enjoy whatever I'm about to write!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Dan, we woulda seen the Seddie babies. Believe me. It woulda happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Finally Ready**

**(Fredwardio's POV)**

I've stopped questioning the seemingly strange occurrences that I often come home to. It's much easier to just accept things as they are.

I walked in the door, but didn't see Sam, so I went to look for her. When I found her, she was in our bedroom, standing in front of the mirror, dressed in no more than her bra and a pair of pajama bottoms. I raised my eyebrows but didn't ask any questions.

She saw my reflection in the mirror and spun around, asking in an alarmed tone, "How long have you been standing there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, I just walked in here. But face it; it's not like I haven't seen any of this before."

She blushed, turning back to the mirror and sighing, "I don't understand how Dru is actually going to come out of me..." I snickered at this statement, earning her glare at my reflection, "I didn't mean it that way, Fredperv."

I put my hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

She shook her head lightly, but the smile on her face told me she really didn't care all that much. She then looked down, gently placing a hand on her stomach, smiling a little, "Hey, Dru... You're almost ready to see the world, aren't you?"

I walked up to her wrapping my arms around her from behind and resting them just above her baby bump and placing my chin on her bare shoulder. As she continued saying pointless things aimed at Dru, I snickered, "And _you_ were making fun of _me_ for doing that a few days ago."

"Shut up!" She tried to squirm away, but I kept her in my grip, bending my neck to kiss the corner of her mouth. She rolled her eyes at this, turning her head to the side and kissing me full on the lips.

After a minute or so, she pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes, "That's as far as we're going for now."

"When did I say I wanted to go further?"

She pulled away from my grasp and glared at me, "Oh, so now you never wanna have sex with me? What, am I a bad sex partner? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

To say I was shocked by her outburst would be an understatement. I was fairly unsure of how to respond, but I managed to get out, "Sam! When did I say _that_‽ You're really sending me mixed messages..."

She repeated her question, "Am I a bad sex partner?"

"No!"

"Then why do you never wanna have sex with me?"

"I didn't say that! Sam, I meant I didn't want to go any further _right now_. I love you, and I love Dru, and with love comes respect. I'm not gonna have sex with you while you're pregnant!"

"Oh, so now all guys who bang pregnant chicks are disrespectful?"

"Well when you put it that way it does sound bad... But no, that's not what I'm saying, either! Listen, do you or do you not _want_ to have sex while you're pregnant?"

"No!"

"And _that_ is what I mean! I am not gonna force you to have sex when you don't feel comfortable with it. And I'm sure Dru wouldn't like it either."

She sighed, finally calming down, "Okay, I get that... Sorry I sorta flipped..."

I kissed her briefly before giving a small smile, "It's okay."

She turned to the mirror again, holding her stomach and looking at her reflection as she sighed, "I just can't believe there's this _person_ inside of me... God, this is gonna hurt like hell..."

I walked over to her again, resting my hands over hers, assuring, "Sam, you're gonna be fine. There have been _trillions_ of people on this earth, so it can't be like you're the first person to be going through this."

"That doesn't make it any less scary or painful."

"Okay, just look at it this way; you're gonna live, sound good?"

Her voice dripped sarcasm, "Oh yes, because I was _so_ afraid I was gonna die. Freddie, what don't you get about that even though I'm gonna live and even though trillions of other women have gone through this, it's still gonna fucking hurt‽"

I sighed, "Sam, I realize that, I was just trying to point out stuff that would make you worry less..."

"Okay... I guess that makes sense... I'm just a little nervous..."

I hugged her, whispering in her ear, "That's perfectly normal, Sam. It's okay, though, you'll be fine."

She sighed, walking to grab her shirt off the bed and put it back on. I then noticed something that her shirt had been covering, and picked it up.

I looked at Sam, smirking, "Is this your sketchbook?"

She glanced at me, her eyes growing wide as she shouted, "Gimme it! You don't wanna see it; it looks bad..."

That was how she reacted any time I found it. In all honesty, I loved her drawings. She always tried to convince herself that she was a terrible artist, but I begged to differ. From the very first time I saw her obnoxiously cheesy drawing of her and Jonah, I had been somewhat jealous of her drawing abilities. I'm not saying I'm terrible, but saying that she could draw better than I could was an understatement.

When I didn't simply hand the sketchbook back, she tried to grab it from my hands. It was probably a little mean of me, but I held it above my head, taunting her with it because she couldn't reach it.

She stretched her arms, still not reaching it, and yelled at me, "Just gimme the damn thing already!"

"Come on, why can't I look at it?"

"It looks bad!"

"Sam, you're an amazing artist, okay? Why can't I just take _one_ little peek?"

"'Cause you can't!"

"Well then I'm just never gonna give it back to you..."

"No! Freddie, _please_ give it back!" she gave me puppy dog eyes and I nearly caved, but over the years, I've found ways to not succumb to her pleading looks, and also ways to get what _I_ want.

"Well, I think it'd be really awesome if my _beautiful_ wife who I love _very_ much let me take a _tiny_ little peek at her _amazing_ artwork..."

"Quit sweet talking me and just gimme the damn sketchbook!"

With that, I decided to wrap my arm that wasn't holding the sketchbook around Sam's waist, leaning down and placing my lips over hers, waiting only a moment before she responded, wrapping her arms around my neck. When she began slowly moving her right hand up the back of my head, I didn't suspect anything, but it was when I felt her fingers crawling up my forearm, I pulled my head back a few inches, opening my eyes and smirking, "I don't think so..."

She pouted, "Not fair! Freddie!"

I brushed a finger under her chin, causing her to giggle, and I cooed, "Come on, Sammy, lemme look at your drawing."

"Just 'cause there's a baby inside of me doesn't mean that I'm one, too."

I frowned then, asking in a simpler voice, "Sam, can you give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't be allowed to look at it? And _don't_ say it's bad. You're an amazing artist." With my last sentence, I felt the corner of my lip curl up and I saw a pink flush to Sam's cheeks.

"'Cause... You... C-can't..." she stuttered, but when I didn't change my expression, she took a step back, sighing heavily, "Fine."

I smiled, sitting down next to where she had exhaustively thrown herself onto the bed.

She flipped to a page lazily, saying simply, "That's the one I was drawing today... I dunno, I was gonna color it but I'm too lazy now..."

I looked at the drawing as I laced my fingers with Sam's and smiled, "Sam, you really aren't a bad artist. You're actually pretty amazing, if I do say so myself."

She rolled her eyes, "It's just a little doodle."

I looked down at her, where she lay on her back, golden curls spilling out on every side of her head. She gave me a bored expression, but I moved the hand that had been holding hers, placing it above her head to support myself as I leaned down and kissed her gently, making her expressionless lips curl into a smile. She'd never say it to me, but I knew she loved when I did things like that. When I pulled back after a few moments, I laid down beside her, looking at the page of her sketchbook she had shown me.

As I studied the drawing more, I turned my head to the side to look at her, pointing at one part of the drawing and asking with a smile, "Is that Dru?"

She nodded lightly in response, slipping her hand to the baby bump again, grinning, "She's gonna be a hassle... But I still love her..."

I smiled, kissing her temple and replying with a similarly happy tone, "We'll make it through this; don't worry."

She gave a simple smile in return, seeming to not have more to say. A silence came over the two of us, but it was a comfortable silence, both of us lying lazily atop our bed, her cradled in one of my arms as I held the sketchbook in the other, looking at Sam's little depiction of our soon-to-be family.

She was holding a small, blanketed bundle that she had confirmed to be Dru, and she was smiling down at her as two small hands stretched from the blanket. I was standing behind her, with one arm wrapped around Sam's middle and the other hand seeming to be waving at Dru, who I smiled at as my chin rested on Sam's shoulder. It was much more extravagant than the 'little doodle' Sam had attempted to depict it to be.

When I set the sketchbook down on the nightstand beside the bed, I rolled onto my side and looked at Sam, giving her a small smile. She grinned back at me before moving her lips the short distance to close the gap between the two of us. It wasn't so much a heated kiss as it was one of simple adoration. It didn't last long, but when Sam pulled back, the words she uttered were ones I had been waiting to hear her say for nearly nine months.

"I'm not really scared anymore... I mean, yeah, this is gonna take some getting used to, but... I think we can do this. Dru isn't gonna grow up in a broken household like both of us did; she's got two parents who love each other to death, and we love her just as much. I think... I think I'm finally ready for this."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, yay, I finished this quickly AND it's not sad! Welp, believe it or not, iWill Survive is coming to an end. That's right. Don't worry; there's still gonna be a bit more; I'd never take away your opportunity to see what Dru is like! Trust me, I've got her character profile all ready, and she's a little cutie :3 Please review for the happy fluffy Seddieness :3**


	29. January Third, TwoThousandNineteen

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: This chapter should be interesting to write... Oh well XD Please enjoy Sam flipping shit XD (Little kids are not recommended to read the number of times Sam drops the f-bomb in this chapter, just a little FYI...)**

**Oh! And thank you all SO much for all the reviews! With the last chapter, it got up to the 200 mark! It's great to know that you guys love this story as much as I do :) Let's see... I think Geekquality was my 200th reviewer... Thanks, Joanna! XD**

**(P: maertsniam oot si lamorn gnitirW) .ylraCi nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD**

* * *

**Chapter 29: January Third, Two-Thousand-Nineteen**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I'd been woken up in the middle of the night so many times now that I had wrongfully assumed it was another nightmare or that she simply couldn't sleep.

She tore the covers off of me, screaming, "Wake the fuck up!"

I squinted at the clock, the red numbers staring me down. 2:39. And that's AM, thank you very much.

I looked at Sam sleepily, whining, "Sam, it's-"

"Shut up! You can get your fucking beauty sleep later; just get your ass the hell outta bed!" With that, she shoved me off of the bed, causing me to land hard on my shin, of course, on the hardwood floor.

I tried to mask the pain in my voice as I asked worriedly, "Sam, what's going on?"

"I'm in labor, dumbass, what the fuck did you think‽ And you can stop acting like your fucking leg hurts; suck it up, you fell on the floor, whatever; now drive me to the fucking hospital!"

Holy shit. I hadn't even realized it was this close to her due date. I looked up at her, questioning, "Wait, it's the third... Isn't she not due for another couple days?"

"I don't think that _matters_ right now! My fucking water broke, so I'm pretty damn sure that if Dru wants to be born two days early, it's gonna happen! Now pick your ass up off the goddamn floor and drive me to the fucking hospital!"

I stood, mumbling, "Your language sure gets colorful when you're in pain..."

"Shut up! Do you wanna give birth then tell me I have no right to flip shit‽"

"But you haven't-"

She glared at me in the darkness, pinching her forefinger and thumb together, "I am _this_ close to literally kicking your ass, so just _listen_ to me! Drive me to the fucking hospital; _now_!"

I didn't put up any further arguments. Instead, I grabbed the suitcase we'd already had packed for a while, threw my jacket on, slipped on my shoes without tying them and hurried toward the elevator with Sam, who appeared to have not even bothered with the shoe aspect; her feet were still clad in no more than her brightly colored, mismatched socks.

As soon as we were in my car, I tore onto the highway at probably ten miles above the limit. I didn't wanna have to spend one second longer than needed in this enclosed of a space while Sam was screaming at me.

"So... You wanna tell me what happened that you just so happened to notice you were going into labor at two thirty-nine in the morning?"

"Let's see... I woke up 'cause my entire abdomen felt like it was on fire, then I went to take a wazz and my fucking water broke, so I was just sorta _guessing_!"

"Just trying to start a conversation..."

"Yeah, well that fai-" Suddenly, she sucked in a sharp breath, holding her hand to her stomach.

I asked quickly, "You okay?"

She didn't respond until nearly thirty seconds later, when she screamed, "I'm in fucking labor! How in the hell would I be okay‽"

The rest of the twenty-minute drive to the hospital consisted of Sam having at least five more contractions and throwing countless strings of curse words at me.

When we arrived at the hospital, we were greeted by a nurse who was surprisingly awake and not at all zombie-like at this ungodly hour. She took us to a room and had Sam lie down.

After she had been drugged, she was slightly calmer. And by slightly calmer I mean she was yelling at a _slightly_ lower volume. _Slightly_.

After countless nurses told Sam to calm down, they seemed to notice their failure at this task and gave it up. I didn't blame them.

Sam looked at me, seeming to be trying everything to keep from screaming, "I was right. This hurts like hell."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, sighing, "I know, baby, but it'll be okay... Do you mind if I go step out in the hall for a second? I need to call my boss so he doesn't yell at me for not being at work."

She nodded, the look in her eyes seeming to say, _'Hurry back...'_

I took my phone out as soon as I was in the hall, and checked the time. I didn't know how half an hour had passed, but the white numbers read 3:30. Given that, I decided calling someone wouldn't be the smartest choice, so I sent a text message instead, hoping he wouldn't be angry when he woke up and saw it. On a last thought before heading back into the room, I sent Carly a text, telling her and Spencer to meet us whenever they woke up.

With that, I walked back into the room, returning to the chair at Sam's side, joking, "Did I miss anything?"

She rolled her eyes, "If you did I'd kill you, but it looks like you got lucky."

I gave a small smile, "You seem to be a bit calmer."

"I think it's whatever they've got me hopped up on."

I rolled my eyes, "Well whatever it is, I'm glad you stopped flipping shit."

"You don't wanna know how hard I'm trying not to scream right now. I am _absolutely_ flipping shit in my mind."

It was nearly four hours later, after Sam had given up trying to be calm, that a frazzled Carly popped through the door.

"I got here as soon as I could! I woke up and I saw your text and... Well, here I am!"

She was still in her pajamas, with a robe thrown over them, and fuzzy, pink bunny slippers were on her feet.

When she saw the quizzical look on my face, she explained, "As soon as I got your text I ran to Spencer's apartment and he drove us here; he's parking his car... I can't believe this is really happening! Sam, are you okay?"

Sam gave her a death glare as she spat, "I've been in labor for the past _five_ hours! How the fucking hell would I be okay‽"

Carly put her hands up in defense, "Sorry, just being polite..."

"_You_ try being in labor, _then_ tell me I'm overreacting!"

Carly looked at me, and I just sighed, "She's been like this since a little before three this morning."

She just shrugged and plopped down in a seat, just as Spencer flew through the door, yelling, "Never fear; Spencer is here!" He then looked to Sam, opening his mouth, "So Sa-"

"I'm not o-fuckin-kay!" she snapped at him before he could even form a full sentence.

He blinked for a second before mumbling, "I was just gonna say 'hi...'"

I sighed, "Just don't bother..."

I'm not really sure how we made it through the rest of the day. It was over the course of the next nearly thirteen hours that I'm sure we all lost at least some of our sanity. To no surprise, Carly and Spencer had been in and out of the room constantly throughout the day. But I had stayed. I know it's cheesy, and cliché, and just about anything else you can name of the like. But I had made a promise to myself, though I had never spoken the words to her, that I would stay by Sam's side no matter how long it took.

I didn't know how painful that would be until it all happened, and by that I mean in the mental _and_ physical senses. Sam had thrown her fair share of 'I hate you's' and 'fuck you's' at me, and beyond that she had chosen my hand as her personal stress ball.

But it was at 8:25 on the dot that I nearly laughed at her hate-filled remark.

"Goddammit, Freddie, you fucking bastard, why the fuck didn't you use a fucking condom‽"

I wasn't about to remind her which one of us had been so impatient that night. At the time, it hadn't seemed like it would affect much. Now, it was changing the planet's population.

It was only a matter of milliseconds after her this outburst that I realized why she had yelled at me, and that was what made me _not_ laugh at the memory.

When one of the nurses announced that she could see Dru's head, my face paled. Dammit, I was going to be the father of a child that could live and breathe on her own, and it wasn't going to be long before that happened.

When I first heard her cry, I think my heart stopped for at least a moment.

8:26; A time that hadn't been the same to be for ten years, and on this day it was only crazier. But I had never thought anything would add to the meaning of this time, and of this day, and I'm fairly certain that only the birth of our first daughter could fit that bill.

After the nurses had cleaned Dru off, they had swaddled her in the pale purple blanket we had brought with us, due mainly to Sam's hatred for pink, and had handed her to Sam, who was now cradling her in her arms.

I looked down at the two of them, unable to wipe the smile from my face. They were both mine, and they were both beautiful.

I looked at Sam, smirking when I noticed something, "Sam, are you crying?"

She glared at me, "I was just in labor for nearly eighteen hours, dumbass."

I chuckled, "No, you're smiling."

She bit her lip as its corner curled upward, "I am not..."

I laughed lightly, "It's okay; she really is beautiful. Just like you."

The tears were running down her cheeks now, "You're a dork..."

I just laughed at this, "But you really are. You both are."

She didn't reply, instead staying fascinated with Dru. She had stopped crying remarkably quickly, seeming content in Sam's arms. Now, she simply blinked up at us, her tiny face flushed red.

She really was beautiful. I looked at her eyes, crystal blue, and so much like Sam's I had a hard time believing she hadn't simply stolen them. There was a bit of brown fuzz on her head, lighter than my hair but a good bit darker than Sam's. Her face was round, again making her look very much like Sam. I'm not fully sure what came over me, but I felt tears begin to pool up in my eyes.

Sam snickered, "Who's the sob now?"

I rolled my eyes, "You want me to deny that she's beautiful? Look, she even has your eyes."

Sam smiled, playfully poking my nose, "And she's got your nose."

In the midst of this, Carly and Spencer had quietly made their way into the room. Breaking the silence was Carly's squeal.

"She's _adorable_!"

At the high pitched sound, Dru began to cry again. Carly quickly covered her mouth with her hands, then pulled them away and mumbled, "Sorry! I'm so sorry; I didn't wanna make her cry..."

Sam just gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it."

After that, she gently rocked Dru, humming softly to her until she ceased her tears. I was sure in that moment that Sam would be a great mother.

It wasn't for nearly ten minutes that I asked softly, "Can I hold her?"

Sam nodded lightly, carefully placing Dru in my outstretched arms. I held her close to me, looking down at her tiny face and smiling. This was my daughter. Even a mere day earlier, with Sam's stomach full as ever, this hadn't seemed half as real as it did now.

I felt only slightly ridiculous as I cooed at my newborn daughter, "Hi Dru... You're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be... Your mommy doesn't get to be the only princess in my life anymore."

Sam laughed at that, "Skip the whole princess thing; if you treat her _half_ as good as any of your tech chiz, she'll be spoiled."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to treat her like the princess she is."

With that, I gently placed her back in Sam's arms, lightly kissing her forehead before I let her go.

It wasn't long before Carly and Spencer had both taken their turns holding her, and that another crowd of people had found their way into the room: both my mother and Sam's, Melanie, Gibby and most surprising of all, Brad.

When he had walked into the room, I asked in bewilderment, "Brad, what are you doing in Seattle?"

He laughed, "I missed my Sugarcube," before giving Carly a small peck on the cheek.

Carly had further explained, "He had actually been planning to come today for a while now just to visit me. How sweet is he?"

After everyone had taken their look at Dru, most of them left, seeing as it was nearly ten o'clock. Carly, however, remained, holding something behind her back.

Sam looked up from Dru and at Carly, tilting her head, "What've you got there?"

Carly simply smiled, walking over to us and placing a plush, purple rabbit toy on the bed beside Sam and Dru. She grinned, "It's just a little something for Dru."

Sam protested, "Carls, you already got her a lot of stuff, you really don't nee-"

Carly put an index finger to Sam's lips, whispering, "Shh… I insist."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well thank you, Carly, honestly."

Carly smiled, "No problem! You guys are my best friends, and this is your daughter. She should have a little something from me... I've gotta go now, but I love you guys, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And with that, Carly left the room.

When Dru nodded off, a nurse placed her in the small cradle against the wall, leaving Sam and I to ourselves.

Sam looked to be in a bit if pain again, but not nearly as much. When I had asked what was wrong, she had said something about it being the aftermath of her labor.

To brighten her mood, I smiled, "You know what today is?"

Instead of giving a positive response, she groaned, "The day my vagina died?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, it's exactly ten years since we first kissed."

Her eyes widened a bit as she turned her head towards me and asked, "Are you serious?"

I nodded, adding, "Actually, Dru was born at the exact time that marked ten years."

Sam's jaw dropped lightly, "No shit?"

I laughed, "Nope..." before giving up simply talking and leaning down, sucking lightly on her lower lip, pulling away after exactly eight seconds, partially for nostalgia and partially to simply tease her.

I smiled down at her, keeping my forehead pressed to hers. She decided this was too much, wrapping her arms around my neck and lifting her chin ever so slightly, grabbing my upper lip between both of hers and kissing me for a good minute.

When she pulled back, she whispered, "I dunno about you, but I'm really tired, so I think I'm gonna sleep now..."

I just grinned, "I'll stay here all night; don't you worry. I love you."

She just smiled, "Love you, too," before shifting to her side and closing her eyes before drifting into sleep. I, too, managed to fall asleep in the chair, probably because I was so tired from the day's events and the fact that I had been abruptly woken up so early.

* * *

It was the next morning that we were told we could leave. Sam carefully held Dru because we didn't have her car seat with us. Both seemed to be falling asleep the entire drive home.

When we got back to our apartment, Sam carefully handed Dru to me, and then collapsed onto the couch.

I was a little frightened as I asked, "Sam‽ Are you okay?"

She moaned into the pillow that she had buried her face in, "I'm _tired_!"

I sighed, sitting beside her, "Well... Dru's here now..."

Sam lifted her head, looking at me as though I were crazy, "You think I didn't know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well... I just thought..."

She sat up, placing her index finger to my lips, "Before you go thinking I don't care, I do. I'm just really tired. _Please_ tell me you get that..."

A smile came to my face. I knew I shouldn't have let that thought cross my mind, but I had, and Sam had just washed that fear away. I gently kissed her cheek before standing and saying, "Go ahead and take a nap; I'll wake you up if she's hungry though."

Sam only nodded, lying down and shutting her eyes.

I walked into Dru's room, gently placing her in her crib as she had fallen asleep. I looked down at her, smiling at her. This would probably be the last completely serene moment in my life for a very long time.

It was only a matter of minutes later that she woke and began to cry. I carefully took her from her crib, gently rocking her as I tried to calm her down. It didn't take me long to realize that it seemed I would be changing my first diaper.

My life is never going to be the same again, but I guess change is a part of life, right?

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that chapter was awkward to write... XD You're gonna get to see more of Dru, don't worry ;D Sorry it took so long to get this to you, there's just been some suckish chiz going on in my personal life :/**


	30. We'll Make It

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: So you get to see a bit more of Dru here, but she's not really gonna have much of a personality that shows yet since she's like a day old here XD**

**Disclaimer: I'm 15, do you really think I could own a TV show?**

* * *

**Chapter 30: We'll Make It**

**(Freddie's POV)**

It was only our first night at home with Dru, and she'd already woken us up three other times. This marked the fourth.

Sam groaned, "Can you go take care of her? I'm _tired_..."

I sighed, getting out of bed and crossing the hall into Dru's room. I lifted her from her crib, gently bouncing her as I tried to calm her down. After doing just about everything possible that would calm her down and seeing that she did not cease her tears, I carried her into our room, seeing Sam groggily sit up in bed.

I sat by her side, explaining, "Sam, I tried everything else; I'm pretty sure she's hungry..."

Sam reached over and turned the lamp on before partially unbuttoning her pajama shirt and taking Dru, allowing her to nurse. I probably should've left the room then, but I've never been good with judging those things, so I didn't.

I awkwardly glanced around the room for a moment, my eyes stupidly coming to rest on Dru. In all honesty, I didn't realize just how awkward that was until Sam made a point of it.

"Eyes off, Fredperv, it's for Dru; you ain't gettin' any."

I felt my face burning as I stuttered, "I... I wasn't looking at... I s-swear, I d-didn't mean t-to... to come across... like... that..."

Sam rolled her eyes and turned so that her back was to me, "Whatever. I'm not doing you for a while... Hmm... Let's say... The seventeenth? Of April? Yeah that sounds good..."

"Sam! We haven't even had sex since _last_ April!"

"Keep whining, I don't care. However pleasurable, sex led to uncomfortable pregnancy, which led to labor that was _beyond_ painful. If I have to endure that, you can wait to have sex until my birthday. Sounds fair enough to me."

"But-"

"Hush!" she suddenly spun around, pressing a forefinger to my lips and whispering, "Don't make her cry."

After Dru had finished nursing, Sam handed her to me and buttoned her shirt again, commanding, "Burp her."

I rolled my eyes but did as Sam said. After I had burped Dru, I cradled her in my arms, watching her eyelids slowly begin to droop. I had been told so many stories of babies never sleeping at night that the parts of the night when Dru would sleep had to be the best surprise I could've asked for in this. I just hoped this wouldn't be something she only did this first night.

When she had been asleep for a few minutes, I walked into her room again, gingerly placing her in her crib and bending down to kiss her forehead.

I walked back into our room, noting that Sam was already fast asleep. I just walked over to the bed, threw myself at it face first and fell asleep without bothering to turn the lamp off.

* * *

Dru was now just two days over a week old. I had gone back to work the Monday following her birth, and I imagined this past week had been living hell for Sam. Every night we had wound up ordering pizza or Chinese food or something, as cooking was the last thing we had time for. Carly and Spencer had come over occasionally, helping with little odds and ends.

But today, on this Saturday that was already going to be a challenge enough, but we were facing an all-new challenge.

We would be babysitting Stephanie for the day.

How two people would successfully take care of both a ten-year-old and a newborn baby was beyond me, but I was about to do it.

When Stephanie arrived, she gave me a big smile, "Hi Freddie!"

She had gotten over the whole practically hating me thing, so at least that much was good.

I shot back a grin, giving her a quick hug before asking, "You wanna see your third cousin?"

She nodded eagerly, the ponytail on the back of her head swinging back and forth as she did so.

I waved goodbye to her mother before leading Stephanie into Dru's bedroom, where Sam was sitting in the rocking chair, cradling Dru in her arms and humming to her.

She looked up at us when we walked in, laughing, "Look at you, Steph, you're all grown up!"

We actually hadn't seen Stephanie in almost five years, so she really _did_ look a lot different than the last time we had seen her.

Stephanie looked at Dru and smiled, "She's so _cute_! And look how _tiny_ she is!"

I just grinned, walking over to Sam's side, looking down at Dru, watching as she made gurgling sounds, seeming content.

Suddenly, Stephanie spoke up, "Freddie, can I hold her? Please?"

I looked at Sam, a questioning look in my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't trust Stephanie, it was just that she was so young, and I wasn't sure that she would be able to support the weight of a child, although Dru was pretty small; eight pounds exactly, as a matter of fact.

But before I could speak, Sam looked at Stephanie, smiling, "Yeah, just sit here, okay? I don't want you to accidentally drop her."

She then stood, allowing Stephanie to sit in the chair, before carefully placing Dru in her arms. Both smiled, and I was glad for this short moment of peace in my crazy life.

And that moment didn't last long.

After only a few minutes in Stephanie's arms, Dru began to cry, her shrill screams piercing the quiet air.

Sam was quick to gently take her into her arms, placing her hear on her shoulder and rocking her lightly as she whispered, "It's okay, sweetie, Mama's here... Shh... That was just Stephanie, she's not gonna hurt you... Dru, _please_ don't cry!"

Somehow, this didn't cease her tears. Sam seemed to be beginning to freak out a bit.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve, and I looked down, seeing Stephanie pouting, "I'm sorry... I didn't do anything bad to her, I promise!"

I just gave her a small reassuring smile, "It's not your fault. She's just a little baby so she cries a lot. Why don't you go in the living room and watch a movie or something?"

Stephanie smiled, nodding her head before leaving the room.

I then walked over to Sam, offering, "Want me to see what I can do?"

She nodded, placing the screaming little bundle of joy in my arms.

I looked down at her, trying to determine what was wrong. She didn't appear to need yet another diaper change, which was a relief, but that also meant I hadn't yet found out what was making her cry.

A thought came to me, and I turned to Sam, asking, "When was the last time you fed her?"

Sam appeared to be thinking for a short moment before replying, "Probably two hours ago."

"I think she's hungry again."

"_Again_‽ Are you _kidding_ me‽ I swear, this child is _always_ hungry!"

I just shrugged, "She's _your_ daughter; what did you expect?"

Sam glared at me, "If that's your way of calling me fat, I will kick your ass personally."

I shook my head quickly, defending, "No, no... Here, just feed her so she stops crying..."

Sam took Dru from my hands, sitting in the chair again and beginning to nurse her. I was about to walk out of the room when Sam called to me, "Wait... Stay here; you have to burp her when I'm done."

I just rolled my eyes. Sam did this whenever I was around, being her classic self and wanting to do as little work as possible.

When Dru had finished, Sam handed her to me, grinning, "Your turn!"

I usually had pretty good luck with this, but I guess today wasn't my lucky day. Rather than burping, Dru spit up all that she had just drank, right onto my shirt sleeve. Sam snickered, but I was too busy being grossed out to care. It's not like you can blame me though; there was warm, sticky, yellowish-white goo on my shoulder, and it smelled disgusting.

Sam took Dru from me, and I just pulled my shirt off, not wanting the spit up to seep through my shirt and onto my skin.

When I did this, I heard Sam suck in a deep breath, and I glanced at her, seeing that her face was glowing crimson and her eyes were aimed at the ground. I just laughed at this, "What, am I too good to resist?"

I didn't think it was possible, but her face became a darker shade of red, and she just shook her head, "There are two children in this apartment right now, and I'm not gonna scar either of them. It'd be _awesome_ if you had the same idea."

I just rolled my eyes, "Fine, I'll go find some other shirt."

With that, I walked from the room and into ours, grabbing a clean shirt and pulling it over my head.

The rest of the day proved to be no easier. Stephanie had decided to watch some heinous show on the Dingo Channel, which I was surprised hadn't been shut down by now. Still, whatever she was watching, she had decided to turn the volume up well beyond anything that someone would consider normal. And this, of course, made Dru upset. So she cried. And even turning the volume down seemed to fail. Maybe it was just the fact that everything on the Dingo Channel was horrendous. That had to be it.

It took us nearly two hours to finally get everything under control after Dru began crying. It was then that Stephanie decided she wanted to play dolls. And since Sam was making sure Dru stayed calm, I was left having to play dolls with a ten-year-old. That was just great.

Dinner was an even greater challenge. Although Stephanie's mother bore a very slim relation to mine, she still had an obsession with health and all that other bullshit I had to grow up with. So we had to somehow figure out how to make dinner that wouldn't get us in trouble with my mom's cousin out of what we had in the apartment. And close to none of that fit the standards that we needed it to fall under. Stephanie really was not one to keep her mouth shut, so feeding her something that wouldn't be approved of was out if the question.

After all that had happened, we actually had a small moment of peace. Stephanie had to go to bed by nine per her mother's rules, and Dru seemed to find this to be a good time to sleep, too. So, in this little moment of bliss, Sam and I were on the couch, her head on my shoulder and mine on top of hers, the two of us nearly sleeping. Suddenly, Sam spoke up.

"My boobs hurt."

I sat up, blinking for a moment, unsure of I had heard her right. I finally managed to get one word out, "_What_?"

She rolled her eyes, "My. Boobs. Hurt. Can I make that _any_ simpler for you?"

"I was just... Making sure I heard you right..."

"Oh I get it. That's just _such_ a taboo word that I can't possibly say it. If I say, 'my foot hurts,' you'd just be like, 'oh, okay, whatever,' but when I tell you my boobs hurt you freak out like its some insane thing that never happens! They're a fuckin' part of my body, it's not like they can't hurt!"

I blinked for a moment, trying to process everything that had happened, before letting out, "I'm… sorry..?"

She just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just get me an ice pack or something... God, why do I have to deal with this? Maybe this woulda been easier if I hadn't chosen to breastfeed her..."

By the time she had finished saying this, I had gotten an ice pack and returned to her side. I handed the ice pack to her, kissing her cheek and reassuring, "You'll be fine."

She simply pushed me playfully, giggling, "You're a dork, you know that?"

I just smiled in return, "I know, Princess. I know."

* * *

**A/N: D'awww, who doesn't love sappy chapter endings? XD I'm thinking this whole story has about 4 chapters left... I know, the sad day is coming :( I'll try and get the next chapter to you soon, school permitting, of course XD**


	31. A Little Bit of Alone Time

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: Please enjoy Sam's little mommy-freakout here; it should be interesting XD**

**Oh, and that little thing about the last time he surprised her that I mentioned in the baby shower chapter... Yeah there's a flashback to that here ;D**

**Oh, by the way, in some chapter Sam had said she hated pancakes... You see, that wasn't my idea (well duh, I'm _pancake2_ XD). It was Andrea's idea, and seeing as she told me to fuck myself, I can make her ideas null and void. So boom. Sam likes pancakes. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly it wouldn't be ending :c**

* * *

**Chapter 31: A Little Bit of Alone Time**

**(Freddie's POV)**

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Sam had been pretty panicky about since the moment we walked through Carly's door.

Carly gave a small, reassuring smile, "Sam, I'll make _sure_ she's okay. You can trust me."

The fear was evident in her eyes as she looked into mine and whimpered, "B-but... What if she misses us?"

I kissed the tip of her nose before ensuring, "Sam, she'll be _fine_; we're only gonna be gone a couple hours for dinner."

"B-but..." she just blinked, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms before almost crying, "How can I just leave her here?"

I sighed, "Sam, Carly will take good care of her. Besides, do you really wanna bring a baby to Pini's?"

She shook her head lightly, but I still saw that she looked concerned.

I gently wrapped my arms around her as I whispered, "I know it's been almost a year and she hasn't been apart from you for a minute, but you've gotta let her go eventually... And this will only be for a few hours. Come on, Sam, please? It's our anniversary..."

Sam sighed, looking down at Dru again. I could tell she wanted to be able to leave Dru with Carly, but there was that little bit of her that almost couldn't bear to do it.

Carly gave a hopeful smile, "Sam, I'll make sure to take _extra_ good care of her. You can trust me."

Sam looked up then, biting her lip as she gently placed Dru in Carly's outstretched arms. She kissed her forehead, whispering, "Don't worry, sweetie, Mama loves you. We'll be back soon..."

I smiled when Sam walked over to me. She turned to Carly one last time and smiled, "Thanks for doing this, Carls..."

Carly laughed, "Don't mention it! Now go, both of you! Enjoy your anniversary!" I'm sure she would've literally shoved us out the door if she weren't holding Dru.

Sam kissed Dru's nose quickly before linking her fingers with mine and walking with me to the elevator.

As the doors closed, she sighed, "I hope she's gonna be okay..."

I rolled my eyes, joking, "And I thought you called _my_ mother insane."

And that was all it took to snap her from her worry. She playfully jabbed my chest with her elbow and laughed, "I'm not gonna go _that_ insane!"

"Well then, you wanna actually enjoy tonight a little?" I snickered as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Sam grinned as she snaked her arms around my neck, hooking her lips onto mine.

When we heard the elevator ding, there was a gasp, and we pulled apart, seeing a woman covering the eyes of a young boy, most likely her son. She gave us a dirty look, but we just laughed as we walked past her into the garage.

* * *

By the time we were at Pini's, Sam seemed to be totally back to her normal self, and this made me happy, because I really hated seeing her so upset.

When our food arrived, she laughed, "Remember the first time we came here on a date?"

I just chuckled, "Yeah..."

Although the night hadn't actually gone well, we now looked back on it more lightly. It made me laugh to think about how stupid we had been. Thankfully, we got over the little arguments from that night, and it was almost a joke to us now. I don't know what would've happened if we hadn't gotten over it, but whenever that comes to my mind, I just push the thought away, because there really was no reason to think about it; we were past that bump in our relationship.

Sam pulled me from my reminiscing as she raised her eyebrows, "You gonna eat?"

I shook my head a little to clear my head before smiling, "Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You know... The past."

A small smile came to her face, and she laughed lightly, "Remember the day you proposed?"

I grinned as I thought about the memory and grabbed Sam's hand across the table, not caring how incredibly cheesy this was, because it made her smile. And hey, this was supposed to be a ridiculously cheesy, romantic night, anyway.

Sam's silly, little comment really made me think back to that day. It had been a pretty interesting one...

-_Flashback_-

"Mlehhh... Freddieeee, I'm sleeeeeping!" Sam groaned as she pulled her pillow over her face. I had already been awake for a few hours, and I had decided to wake her up by kissing her. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to like this so much, even though it wasn't very early; it was eight o'clock.

Despite her resistance, I wanted her to wake up soon since I had already made her breakfast.

I grabbed her pillow and threw it off the bed, then kissed her again, earning no better of a response than her rolling onto her stomach.

I snickered as I picked her up, carrying her out of bed and kissing her cheek.

She didn't resist, but she whined, "Why is my boyfriend so _mean_ to me‽"

I just laughed, "Sam, come on, don't you wanna have some fun on your birthday?"

She sighed, "Yeah... But it's the one week we don't have to get up early since we don't have classes, and you're waking me up _early_‽"

"It's eight o'clock," I chuckled, setting her on her feet in the kitchen, where the breakfast that I had made for her sat on the table.

When she saw what I had prepared for her, her eyes lit up and she looked at me in awe, "You made me Bolivian bacon‽"

"Happy birthday, Princess Puckett," I grinned.

Without another word, she sat down and began eating. Besides the bacon, I had also made pancakes; chocolate chip, to be exact. Sam seemed to be more than delighted with this food.

Once she had eaten, she jumped up and pretty much tackled me with a hug, nearly yelling, "Freddie, I love you so much!" before attacking my face with her lips.

I pulled back slightly, chuckling, "Is that the bacon talking, or do you mean it?" I didn't doubt for a second that she truly had meant it, but it wasn't all that often that she would simply yell out things like that.

She clung to me, laughing, "Of course I mean it, Freddie!"

I knew she meant it, so I shrugged it off, smiling, "So, how does my beautiful girlfriend wish to spend her twentieth birthday?"

She raised her eyebrows, "So there wasn't a good reason for waking me up early?"

I just laughed lightly, "I could've let your breakfast get cold..."

She grinned then, "Well that sounds fair enough to me."

Bolivian bacon really was something; Sam was never herself when she had it. It was possibly the best way to wake her up, especially when you didn't want her ripping your head off.

For most of the day, we just hung around the apartment, since I wasn't gonna tell her what to do on her birthday, and all she seemed to want to do was laze around the apartment. Well, that and make out with me. I wasn't going to stop her.

It was about six thirty that evening when I announced what I had planned, "So, I figured that my _wonderful_ Princess Puckett might enjoy being taken to Pini's by her _fabulous_ boyfriend for her birthday. Sound good?"

She snickered, "_Fabulous_? Who are you, Michael Buckley?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sam, are you _really_ insulting someone who's willing to buy you amazing lasagna?"

She immediately shook her head, "Nope. Not at all. I have no idea what you're talking about."

I smirked, "Then prove it."

We were sitting on the couch, so she crawled into my lap and placed her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my middle and cooing, "I _love_ you, Freddie..."

I smiled, "Love you, too," before bending my neck awkwardly to reach her lips with mine.

After a short make out session, we were out of the apartment and in the elevator. Sam's fingers were tightly intertwined with mine, and she had her head resting on my shoulder.

When we walked out of the building, she turned her head to me and asked, "How come we can't just go in your car? What's the point of calling a taxi?"

I just smirked, "You'll see."

She gave me a skeptical glance, "Is there some crazy surprise party you're gonna take me to and you can't drive there or something?"

I grinned slyly, "No parties." I couldn't promise no surprises; that would be lying.

She just shrugged as a taxi pulled up and we got in it, telling the driver to take us to our favorite Italian restaurant.

* * *

After we had eaten the world's most amazing lasagna, Sam was confused when I suggested we take a little walk, but she didn't put up a fight. It was almost eight now, and the sun was just beginning to set, so the air was just a little cool; perfect weather for walking.

We just walked along the streets of Seattle, my right arm wrapped around her delicate waist; not an inch between us. My left hand resided in my pocket, where my fingers fiddled with the small, velvet box. I was nervous as hell.

_You can do this, Freddie. You can do this..._

I kissed her cheek as we walked past the park, and she looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, taking a deep breath before saying what was on my mind, "You know, Sam, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately... About you... And me... And... This..." I pulled my hand from my pocket, gesturing to the space around us.

I wasn't quite sure what the look in her eyes meant, but she seemed like she had a bit of an idea of what was coming. She just gave me a little grin, "What kind of thinking?"

I stopped walking, causing Sam to do the same. I then inhaled deeply before I began monologging.

"Sam, let me just tell you how much I love you. You're really the best thing that's ever happened to me. Every morning, I wake up, and you're right there, and no matter how messed up your hair is from sleeping, you're gorgeous. And I've realized… I never wanna wake up without you there next to me… Because whenever you're with me... Everything just feels right. Like that's how life should be. It's like we were destined for each other, and I know that's cheesy as hell, but it's true. And... God, Sam, I just love you so much; there really aren't words for it... And... I was just sort of wondering..." at that, I took one last deep breath, at the same time fishing for the box in my pocket. I then slowly dropped onto my left knee, holding the box out and flicking it open, looking up into Sam's beautiful, blue eyes and asking, "Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

I almost didn't even need to hear her answer, since I knew what it would be, but she managed to choke out through the tears beginning to pool up in the corners of her eyes, "Yes! Yes, yes, a million times; yes!"

And somehow, within a matter of seconds, the ring was on her finger and the now-empty box tumbled to the sidewalk; she was in my arms, our lips pressed against each other's. I felt her smile widen against my lips when I lifted her slightly off the ground, causing her to curl her feet up behind her. I heard a passerby wolf-whistle at us, but I didn't care; Sam was all mine, and she was all I needed.

-_End Flashback_-

It was nearly two years after that night that we got married, due to college getting in the way before then. And now, it's three years since we tied the knot, and so much had changed, but one thing remained the same. Cheesy as it may be, the truth is that, to this day, I feel jut as I did those five years ago; whenever Sam is with me, everything feels right. I think that's part of how I managed to stay calm over those nine months, even when Sam was breaking down. She was there, and I _knew_ everything would turn out fine. And it did.

* * *

**A/N: YAY CHEESINESS!**

**So I haven't updated in like forever but I have a reason! I had exams and chiz and studying and a ton of homework etc. Actually, at this very moment, I'm sitting in Spanish class, having finished my exam an hour early, and I'm writing the end of this chappie and this A/N on my phone. LIKE A BOSS XD**

**When I post this, it's gonna be after I'm outta school (so you know, right now, as you're reading this). Why is that? Cuz it's my second FanFiction anniversary! :D I don't have time to be updating all my fics this year, but I will with this one :D**

**Please drop a review for the cheesiness :3**


	32. Strawberry Ice Cream

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: Lol so uh... You guys remember the little agreement Sam came up with a couple chapters ago... Well... Here it is XD Um, so let's see, I'm not sure if I should classify this as smut or... XD But it's definitely what I would call M XD**

**Oh, and I promise; the next chapter will have Dru in it again XD**

**Disclaimer: Mlehh sarcastic disclaimers are too difficult to come up withhhhhh**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Strawberry Ice Cream**

**(Freddie's POV)**

When Sam had asked Carly if she would mind watching Dru overnight, she looked like she understood what we planned to do and didn't ask any questions, seeming to be glad to have the opportunity to pamper our daughter; surely she would return home with little, girly bows in her little bit of hair.

As soon as the door to our apartment clicked shut behind us, Sam spun around to look at me, a fire in her eyes as she grinned from ear to ear, "Let's have a little fun now; shall we?"

Before I could respond, she ran into the kitchen, opening the freezer. I was only a _little_ bit fearful of what was to come of this. Still, I didn't bother asking because I knew better than to.

Even knowing Sam and her bizarre antics, I was surprised when I felt an incredibly strange, frozen sensation on the top of my head, and turned around to see a smirking Sam with a container of strawberry ice cream clutched in the crook of her left elbow, and an ice cream scoop twirling in her right hand.

I just gave her a completely confused look, "What the hell?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I was craving it when I was pregnant but I don't really like it now and there's like four containers left, so why not?"

I jumped up then, running into the kitchen and flinging the freezer open, instantly grabbing at one of the remaining three cartons of ice cream, then running to the drawer near the sink, shuffling for another ice cream scoop.

I saw Sam chuckling out of the corner of my eye, "Look at what I've turned you into. I love it."

I just laughed in return, "You'll _love_ it when you're covered in ice cream!"

She smirked, "Challenge accepted."

I soon found that I had a disadvantage, as the ice cream in the container I had grabbed was rock-solid. Sam, however, didn't have the same difficulty, and she flung another scoop at my face, and it slid down onto my shirt.

"Sam! This is gonna ruin my shirt!"

She facepalmed, laughing, "Then take your shirt off, dorkwad!"

I shook my head lightly, rolling my eyes and laughing as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it carelessly into the kitchen, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at Sam as my bare chest was revealed, and her face began to glow pink.

After about two minutes, Sam had managed to shove about four scoops of ice cream down my pants, causing me to take them off, so I was standing there in nothing but my boxers, and Sam just smiled; she was fully clothed, as I hadn't quite managed to scoop any ice cream out of the container yet.

However, it was moments later that I succeeded in my attempts, and I flung the ice cream at her; it hit her neck and slid down, and let's just say it's her fault for choosing to wear a V-necked shirt...

Her shriek was surprisingly high-pitched, "Freddie! God, my boobs are freezing now! Fuck!"

I snickered, smirking seductively, "Then take your shirt off, princess!"

Her jaw dropped a bit, but after a second, she smirked, whipping the shirt over her head and tossing it behind her, and it landed on top of a lamp. This place was going to look interesting by the time we were done.

Now that she stood before me in no more than jeans and a bra, I realized this would become a contest of who could keep their clothes on the longest, and she was clearly winning.

After a few minutes, she had run out of ice cream, and when she went to the freezer to get more, I snuck up behind her, managing to get a scoop of ice cream down the back of her pants. She shrieked as she leapt into the air, spinning around and nearly hitting me in the eye with her ice cream scoop. And there went her pants, managing to make their way on top of the fridge.

I can't guarantee that I didn't drool over the sight of her in the lacy lingerie she had, no doubt, chosen to wear to purposely get such a reaction from me.

I was a bit distracted from looking at Sam, and this gave her an advantage; I heard the scoop drop to the ground as I felt her smash ice cream into my hair with her fingers. It was cold, and I'm really not sure how to describe the texture of ice cream against my scalp. As payback, I, too, ditched the scoop, and dug my fingers into the ice cream, smearing it against her bare chest, some of it managing to get on her bra.

She just looked at me, yelling, "Dude, that's gonna ruin my bra now!"

I just laughed, "Well then, my dear, it looks like the bra's gonna have to go..."

Her face began to glow red, but she seemed to try to brush it off, and she reached towards her back, frowning shortly there afterward, "Freddie, the clasp is stuck! Help me!"

I snickered at this, "My pleasure," before moving towards her, slipping my arms around her, my fingers crawling up her back and eventually finding the clasp of her bra, tickling her slightly as I unhooked it. Before I could manage to step back from her, she managed to take a scoop of ice cream and drop it into my boxers, and my face contorted from the awkward sensation, "Sam, there's ice cream up my ass."

Her smile widened, "Good."

And at that, she grabbed the back of her bra, peeling it off and tossing it backwards, going somewhere down the dimly lit hallway. I knew I was hard, and it didn't take a glance downwards for me to recognize that. And I'm fully aware that Sam took note of that, too.

She smirked at this, "Here, lemme help you there..." and grabbed at the edge of my boxers, pulling them down without another word and letting them fall to my ankles.

I stepped out of them, kicking them aside and smirking at Sam, "Well I can definitely say we aren't normal."

She laughed, dipping her finger into the ice cream before pressing it to my nose, moving closer to me and whispering, "I never liked normal," before licking the ice cream from my nose. Yeah, fuck normal, this is better.

Right when I thought she was about to kiss me, she slowly moved back from me before reaching her hand into the ice cream carton and shoving a huge handful of it against my chest, then running across the room and yelling, "Give up yet?"

I rolled my eyes; it really was like her to do this. She _always_ had to win. So I decided to play along.

After about five more minutes, we had successfully coated each other, as well as much of the apartment, in strawberry ice cream. But that didn't seem to be enough for Sam. When the last of the ice cream ran out, she ran to the fridge and grabbed the can of whipped cream. She promptly squirted me between the eyes with it, running across the room again. I decided to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup, chasing after her.

Before long, we had tumbled onto the couch, Sam having finally ditched her last article of clothing. She took the can of whipped cream, spraying it from my chin all the way down my body, shortly there after licking right in the center of my chest. I laughed inwardly at this.

When she looked up at my face, there was a dab of whipped cream on her nose, and I laughed, "Here lemme help you with that..." and took the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirted her in the face with it. I had to admit; she looked pretty stunning with her mouth agape and chocolate dripping from her chin.

I'm not sure if it was meant to be payback or what, but she leapt at me, attacking my face with her lips. It wasn't like I minded at all...

After a fairly lengthy (and sexy) make out session, Sam pulled back, her hand going to her hair, sighing, "This chocolate is gonna be a pain in the ass to get out of my hair..."

I laughed, "Well then, Sammy, looks like we're gonna have to take a shower..."

She grinned wildly, an almost animalistic glow in her eyes, "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

The next morning, we woke up to a knock on the door. Sam groaned, rolling over and covering her ears with her hands. I couldn't help but stare at the way the rays of early-morning sunlight that came through the blinds and reflected off of her beautiful, golden curls. I wish I could've stayed in that moment forever, but whoever was at our door knocked again, and decided I should go answer it.

I grabbed a random t-shirt and pair of sweatpants from the closet, throwing them on as I walked into the living room. Once I had made myself decent, I opened the door, seeing a frazzled Carly with Dru sleeping in her arms.

She yelled at me, "Freddie! You and Sam said you'd pick her up by eight! It's nine! Not that I don't love you guys and little Dru here, but I have to get to work in twenty minu- What's all over your apartment?" She had seemed to notice the mess left from last night about mid sentence.

I chuckled, "Strawberry ice cream... Maybe some chocolate syrup and whipped cream..."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Did Spencer help you make sundaes or something and they exploded?"

I laughed then, "If anything, we made sundaes out of each other."

Carly shut her eyes tightly, squealing, "Ew, didn't need that image in my head! I'm gonna go to work now..." She carefully placed Dru in my arms, kissing her forehead and cooing, "Bye-bye, Dru!" With that, she was out the door.

When the door clicked shut, Sam popped her head out of our bedroom, "Is she gone?"

I chuckled, "Yes, Sam, you can stop hiding from your best friend now."

She then emerged from the room, wrapped in her robe, and came over to me, taking Dru from my arms and cooing, "Who's my little girl? You are! Mommy missed you! Yes she did, yes she did!" Dru gurgled happily in response to Sam's babying.

I smiled at this, wrapping my arms around Sam's waist and looking down at Dru, kissing Sam's cheek lightly and grinning, "You know something, Sam? You're amazing; an amazing wife, and now an amazing mother. I love you so much."

She blushed, "Quit being such a dork..."

My smile widened, "If loving you makes me a dork, then I must be the biggest dork ever."

She bit her lip, trying not to crack a smile, but soon gave up on this and bent her neck a little so we were face to face, and she whispered, "I love you, too, Freddie," before kissing me softly, then pulled away and kissed Dru's forehead, grinning, "And I love our little baby girl... Look at her, Freddie! She's the cutest, little baby-person ever!"

I chuckled, "She really is, Sammy. She really is... I love you both so much..."

I honestly didn't give two shits about how cheesy we were being. We were happy, and that was how I had always dreamt my family would be.

* * *

**A/N: Yay the end and the beginning barely tie together but that's still an ACCOMPLISHMENT! Yes, it may be about 1:15 in the morning as I'm writing this XD**

**So, if we learned anything from this chapter, it's that I can write some pretty WEIRD SHIT XD Hope you enjoyed it XD**

**Please leave a review (: I'll probably be at camp (that'll be for 12 days) before I can post another chapter, but the next chapter is gonna have something pretty significant, so you won't wanna miss it! ;P**


	33. A First and a Last

**iWill Survive**

**A/N: I'm back from camp! Who missed me? XD Anyway, onto some seriousish biz...**

**This chapter is important. And sad, especially with what's happening with the show... But now is the point in the plot when it had to happen...**

**AGH SERIOUSLY THOUGH WHY‽ I'd been planning for this part to be right around here for a LONG time and then they just decided to end iCarly recently and alckckeckfkd WHY‽**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, they wouldn't end it until they had kids...**

* * *

**Chapter 33: A First and a Last**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I walked into the living room, seeing Sam sitting on the couch, cuddling Dru in her arms. She really had grown a lot in these five months since she had been born. She was now able to sit up in Sam's lap, which I, personally, think is adorable. Her hair was beginning to grow longer; it now ended at her earlobes, and she looked to have taken after Sam's beautiful curls.

Seeing the two looking this adorable made me almost not want to tell Sam what was on my mind, but I knew I had to.

I sat down next to the two on the couch, sighing, "Sam, I've been thinking about something lately..."

She looked up from playing with the baby, asking simply, "What?"

I really didn't wanna have to say this, but I knew it needed to happen, and getting it over with as fast as possible would make things easiest, so I took a deep breath before saying with closed eyes, "I think we need to end iCarly."

She blinked for a moment, biting her lower lip, staying silent. After a little bit of silence, she squeaked, "Why?"

I quickly wrapped my arm around her, clutching her hand that wasn't holding Dru, because I knew she was about to cry. I hated that. Still, this was something I _needed_ to talk to her about, so I sighed, "Well, Sam, think about it for a second. We've been doing iCarly since we were thirteen. We're both twenty-five now and Carly's gonna be twenty-five in a month or so. Twelve years, Sam. That's a _long_ time for _anything_ to remain popular. And it's truly great that it has, but there comes a time when everything has to end. I mean look at us. We were barely _teenagers_ when we started that. Now we're _parents_! And I know you really hate having to leave Dru with my mom while we're doing the show, but if we were to just bring her on every time she'd start crying or be hungry or some other thing and it would just be bad. And think about this, too: how would Dru feel if she grew up with parents who are always acting like kids online? Or if we decided to include her in the show, do you know how awkward it would be? I love iCarly just as much as you and Carly do; it's pretty much been our baby since it started. But... Now we have Dru. She's our baby now, and I think we need to put her first." That speech had come out _much_ longer than I had intended for it to.

Sam's voice wavered, "But... If we just end it now... It's so sudden and... What would the fans think? And it's this huge part of our lives... I don't know what to do!"

With her last sentence, she almost started to cry, so I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "Sammy, honey, shh, it's gonna be alright..."

She shook her head lightly, "You said it; we've been doing iCarly since we were thirteen! How could we just quit now? So much has changed recently... Why this, too? Why can't we just keep doing iCarly for the rest of our lives?"

I sighed, "Sam, think about little Dru for a second," I gently lifted Dru's hand with two of my fingers, giving a small smile, "She's our daughter, and we need to put her first. If iCarly gets in the way of us giving her a proper childhood, I... I don't know what I'd do. I really want her to be able to grow up like a normal kid, and there's no reason she shouldn't be able to. I'm just worried that iCarly might-"

"iCarly!" I was cut off, this time by my own daughter. I blinked at her in astonishment; that was the first word she had ever spoken.

Sam tried to blink away tears, but she seemed to give up at this, putting both of her hands under Dru's arms and lifting her a bit, smiling through her tears, "Our baby just said her first word!" Dru giggled as Sam brought her back down to her lap, kissing her cheeks.

I smiled, tickling Dru's stomach as I cooed, "Look at you! You can talk now!"

Sam hugged Dru closer to her, sighing, "How can we end iCarly after that?"

I bit my lip, exhaling, "I still think it's in her best interest..."

Sam sniffled, "But... Dru's first word..."

I cut her off, giving a hopeful smile and offering, "How about we ask Carly about it?"

Sam nodded her head lightly, looking down again. I knew this would be hard, I just didn't know it would be _this_ hard...

* * *

"_No_!"

"Carly, please, will you listen to me for a second‽"

Carly was not doing well with the idea of ending the webshow...

Sam sighed, shifting Dru against her shoulder because she was fussing, and asked Carly, "Would you _please_ stop yelling? Dru's gonna start crying soon of you don't..."

Carly sighed, "Sorry, Sam... It's just... iCarly has been this _really_ big thing in our lives ever since eighth grade... I don't know that I can give it up..."

I ran a hand through my hair, unable to comprehend why these two didn't see the practicality in my argument. At last, I explained, "You guys, think about it. We're _adults_ now! We knew we'd have to end it one day, didn't we? And Carly, I know you don't have a family yet, but Sam and I do; Dru. We need to put her first, and I'm afraid iCarly's gonna mess up the possibility of her growing up like a normal kid. I mean, really, how would you feel growing up with parents who acted like kids all the time?"

Carly blinked for a moment, "I grew up with Spencer as my guardian..."

Sam chuckled, "My mom was rarely ever home, so I pretty much had Spencer has my parent, too. And don't act like you weren't at Carly's more so than not!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, point taken. But still... I think it's time... Twelve years is a long time..."

Sam sighed then, "I guess what you're saying makes sense... I just... I really don't want that much to change..."

I wrapped my arms around her, being careful of Dru. I knew from the tone in her voice she was going to cry soon, and hugs could only help with that.

Carly bit her lip, looking like she was trying not to admit the inevitable, and she sighed, "Maybe we should... Like you said, we are adults now..."

"You need a hug, too, Carly?"

She nodded her head, walking into my open arm, and at that moment both girls began crying. I hoped Dru wouldn't join in with them.

Sobs wracked Sam's body, "I just can't _deal_ with all this change! First I'm a mother and _now_ we're ending our webshow we've done since we were thirteen‽"

"Sam, honey, this is gonna be hard for all of us..."

"I know, but... Freddie, tell me what to do!"

Something about the fact that she was _asking_ for advice, especially from _me_, of all people, told me that she really needed help.

I carefully stepped back from the girls, taking Dru into my arms and setting her in her playpen so she couldn't get hurt. I then turned back to Sam, placing my hands on her shoulders and waiting a moment for her to look up into my eyes, and I had to suck in a breath when I saw that there were tears in hers. Still, I managed to find words, "Just take a little while to think about it... You can tell me what you've decided whenever you're ready, alright?"

She just nodded, retreating to the couch and sighing heavily, not seeming to have anything she wanted to say.

I then looked to Carly, who shrugged, "I guess I get your point..." Tears came to her eyes again, and she choked out, "M-maybe... Maybe it is time to end iCarly..."

She then threw herself onto the couch, flinging her arms around Sam and bawling. Sam bit her lip, seeming to try not to cry, but eventually failing at this and burying her face in Carly's hair, sobbing loudly. I wasn't quite that emotional, at least not yet, but I didn't know that it would stay that way when we ended iCarly.

Then suddenly, an idea struck me and I felt as though a lightbulb should be glowing above my head. I gently shook the girls shoulders, and when they looked up at me, I suggested, "Maybe we should just end the webcast, but we could keep writing blogs every couple weeks, and we could even post occasional short videos... The videos certainly wouldn't be as frequent as they are now but... It'd be something..."

Smiles came to both of their faces, and Sam laced her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and whispering, "I think I can agree to that."

I grinned, glad that we had come up with a compromise.

* * *

The night had come, and everyone in the studio, with the exception of Dru, was a nervous wreck. We wanted our last webcast to go perfectly, and that was going to be difficult with all of us nearly in tears.

Just before we were going on air, I sighed for the last time, "In five, four, three, two..."

Sam put on her biggest fake smile, "I'm Sam!"

Carly's little grin was less convincing, but she managed to get out, "I'm Carly!"

"And this is an incredibly special webisode of iCarly!"

Spencer ran onscreen, asking in his craziest voice, "And why's that?"

How we had managed to make the whole webisode so lighthearted up until the end, I honesty didn't know. But when we got to the end, things got a bit tense. I pressed a button, switching to the B-cam, and then picked Dru up carefully from her playpen that we had set up behind my tech equipment, and walked onscreen, standing between Sam and Carly. Carly was the first to speak.

"Thank you guys; the fans. Honestly, there's no way we could've made it this long without you guys. Twelve years... Some of you have been with us the whole way, and I'm sure some of you out there aren't even twelve years old yourself! But to all iCarly fans, no matter how long you've been one; just know that we never would've made it big without you... Sam, I'm gonna cry if I try to keep talking; you say something..." Carly looked down, biting her lip.

Sam sighed, "Carly's right; we really have had huge success with this show. I mean really, how many thirteen-year-olds can start a webshow for the heck of it and get billions of fans? How many can keep something like that up for _twelve_ years? iCarly... It's been our baby for twelve years. So much of our time has gone into it... But there is a time, an inevitable time, which comes for any webshow, or TV series, or book series, or whatever, has to come to an end... And really, it only makes sense... iCarly's been our baby for the longest time, but... Now Freddie and I have Dru..." she kissed Dru's cheek before chuckling, "Twelve years ago, I sure didn't see _this_ coming. But hey, it did, and she's our baby now..." she tickled Dru's stomach as she cooed, "And Mama loves you to pieces, doesn't she, Dru?"

Dru giggled, revealing her happy, toothless grin. She was truly adorable.

It was my turn to speak then, "I know it may seem pretty abrupt for you guys... But you realize we put a lot of time and effort into this show, but now with Dru, we'd really like to focus more of the attention on her. And you guys need to realize she isn't necessarily the _entire_ reason why we've decided to bring iCarly to an end..."

Spencer continued for me, "We don't wanna overstay our welcome here on the Internet. You guys may love the show now, but there's only so many different pranks we can pull on Lewbert; so many sketches of The Idiot Farm Girl we can come up with; so many random shenanigans we can give you... So we don't wanna bore you older fans by repeating some of the same chiz we did ten years ago once we totally run out of ideas. And we wanna end on a good note; the funny webshow, not the webshow that ran out of ideas and made all their old webcasts into 3D."

Gibby's turn came, and he smiled brightly, "But don't think that means we're leaving the Internet forever. We're still gonna keep up our blogs, each of us posting a new one every few weeks, telling you what's going on in our lives, or maybe it'll just be some weird pictures of cats we felt the need to show you. And we'll also post occasional videos; hopefully at least one a month. All we ask is that you don't just forget about us."

Carly chuckled, "We'll never forget you guys. From your crazy dance videos you sent in so long ago, to all your fanmail, and even that crazy hullabaloo that you guys got into at WebiCon... All you guys have ever done for us... That'll stay with us."

Sam gave a small grin, "So don't go forgetting what we've done for you. Think about it; if we had never made this webshow, you couldn't call yourselves iCarly fans; there'd be no iCarly to be a fan of. It's better that we had the show and ended it than to have never had it at all."

I laughed lightly, "I guess we really should give a little thanks to Ms. Briggs. If she had never denied all the kids with those cool talents the chance to be in the school talent show, we wouldn't have wanted to show you people of the Internet. So thanks, Ms. Briggs, no matter how much you may hate this show."

Carly sighed then, "I guess that concludes our last webisode of iCarly..."

"iCarly!" Dru cut Carly off, smiling widely. We all smiled at this; there couldn't have been a better way to end the show.

Carly grinned, "I hope you guys loved this show as much as we all did... I know I'll miss it... But hey, we'll still give you guys some updates! Don't forget to check for blogs and videos occasionally!"

Sam smirked, "And don't forget, kids, rabid squirrels are _not_ your friends!"

I pressed a button on my laptop, sighing heavily, "And we're clear."

A small silence fell over us until Carly spoke.

"So that's it. No more iCarly."

Sam sighed, "That's it..."

I bit my lip for a moment before speaking, "We'll always have the memories, right?"

Spencer smiled, "Like 'pee on Carl?'"

Gibby laughed, "And when I accidentally hit the camera button so the viewers found out Sam and Freddie were having a baby?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm still not forgiving you for that."

Carly giggled, "Well how about we think of something better. What about that time we tried breaking that record for the longest webcast?"

Spencer laughed, "Too bad my sculpture killed the power."

Sam grinned, "Remember that crazy French guy in Japan with the 'poopet?'"

I chuckled, "We really did a lot of weird stuff..."

Gibby nodded, "Yeah, we did..."

Sam bit her lip, "But that's over now. Time to finally face the real world..."

At that, I was by her side, wrapping my free arm around her and causing Dru to squirm due to the awkward positioning she was now in. Sam's first few tears were silent, but she started crying loudly, and I heard Carly begin to cry then, too. I looked over to see Spencer hugging his sister to him tightly. He looked like he was crying, as well. And that was when I realized that I was crying. I buried my face in Sam's hair as I let tears escape my eyes. I knew this wouldn't be easy for any of us, but I just had no idea it would be so hard.

Dru started crying then, probably confused as to why the rest of us were.

I stepped back from Sam, rocking Dru in my arms and whispering with my shaking voice, "Dru, honey, don't cry... This is already hard for the rest of us... Shh, it's okay..."

Sam picked up the purple bunny from Dru's playpen, giving it to her and trying to smile, "Look here's your bunny... Baby, please be quiet..."

After about ten minutes, we managed to get her to stop from crying, finally getting the idea to give her her pacifier.

I sighed, "Well... We can't mope over this forever... Maybe Dru wanted to tell us we need to get back to the real world..."

Carly nodded, "Yeah, that's true... It's just... I'm gonna miss iCarly..."

Sam shrugged, "We all are... I mean really; think about it. _So_ many things would've never happened without it. Freddie and I probably would've never gotten together... You wouldn't even _know_ Brad! And maybe we wouldn't be as close as we are now. We still have each other... Just 'cause iCarly's over doesn't mean we aren't friends. We can still hang out and talk and everything... Besides, we'll make occasional videos! We're gonna live, guys, even if it's a little hard right now."

And on that note, we left the studio, trying to smile. It was going to be hard, but we'd make it. And like Sam said, at least we still have each other.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you don't hate me too much for writing this now XD**

**Okay guys on a serious note, this story is seriously coming close to the end. Right now I'm gonna say maybe two to three more chapters. Then again, I said that a while ago so things could change XD I think this is gonna have less than 40 chapters though... So yeah comin' close to the end here...**

**On that depressing note, please review! XD**


End file.
